Un nouvel ouest
by La Halfeline
Summary: Lors de l'évasion,les menottes ralentissent Michael et T-bag,qui doivent trouver moyen de rallier l'Utah par eux-mêmes.Heureusement,grâce à l'entregent de T-bag,ils seront escortés par trois bons bikers d'Alabama. Une immersion perturbante pour Michael...
1. Chapter 1

**Un nouvel ouest**

Octobre 2010

_Par Katsou & la Halfeline_

_Après une longue période d'absence, me revoilà sur les rails de l'écriture ! Et l'expression tombe bien, puisqu'il est question dans cette nouvelle fic de long voyage à travers les Etats-Unis. Je souligne que cette histoire est le fruit d'une collaboration avec **Katsou**, dont vous pouvez également lire d'autres fics en cherchant son compte ici. Pour ne rien vous cacher, le concept a même germé en Alabama même, le pays de ce cher Teddy, où Katsou et moi-même sommes parties en expédition toutes les deux - comme quoi le slash mène à tout : on commence par partager quelques fanfics sur des Hobbits qui se tripotent et, une pincée d'années plus tard, on se retrouve ensemble au fin fond de l'Alabama sans avoir compris comment ! Pensez-y, les gens ! Bref, je cesse de m'étendre et vous précise pour terminer que je garde tout à fait en tête mes autres fics comme "Entre" et "Ne réponds pas à ton père", en dépit du manque d'avancement de cet été. Ce ne sera sans doute pas le cas de tout le monde et je ne pourrai m'en prendre qu'à moi-même mais en tout cas, en ce qui me concerne, je suis toujours totalement sur le coup. ^^' Bonne lecture, je transmettrai les commentaires éventuels à la coéquipière !_

_

* * *

_

Les éclaboussures bruissaient à ses oreilles et la froidure lui cimentait les chevilles dans cette obscurité environnante. Encore à se débattre dans Fox River... ou plutôt, cette fois, à faire des remous dans l'un de ses maigres affluents. Il pataugeait à toutes jambes au fin fond de ce bois noir comme la suie, la peur au ventre, l'anxiété contre les dents, le frisson au bord de la peau. Le cliquetis lancinant des menottes à son poignet droit aiguillonnait sa course en l'enrageant à petit feu. La main gauche à l'autre bout n'était hélas pas la sienne ; c'eût été beaucoup trop simple. Les circonstances l'avaient attelé à un compagnon de cavale, dont le souffle dur faisait écho à ses propres halètements tandis qu'ils se hissaient sur l'autre berge. La vase sous ses semelles fit patiner ses pieds et il se sentit tiré fermement vers l'avant. Une ultime poussée sur le tiraillement de leurs jambes et leur curieux équipage vint terminer sa course au fond d'un bosquet.

Il considéra celui qui avait cru bon de lui donner un coup de main après avoir constitué un handicap fatal à son échappée. La fureur qui bouillonnait en lui eut enfin le loisir de s'emballer et surgit soudain sous la forme d'un méchant coup de poing, légèrement amorti par l'usage de la main gauche.

- SALETÉ ! explosa-t-il entre ses dents.

L'homme affaissé à ses côtés encaissa, puis retourna vers lui des yeux sombres farouches et une lèvre rentrée qui retenait la vindicte.

- Celle-là, je la méritais. J'en encaisserai pas d'autre, avertit Theodore.

Le salopard s'était arrangé pour les enchaîner l'un à l'autre afin de s'arroger des garanties lors de la fuite du pénitencier, et la perte de temps occasionnée lui avait coûté l'avion affrété par les bons soins de John Abruzzi. Les voitures de polices encerclaient déjà les fugitifs alors qu'ils couraient à toutes jambes vers le jet et, au moment où T-bag et lui débouchaient sur la piste de l'aérodrome, il était déjà trop tard. Un rien, quelques secondes. Dans le désespoir du moment, Michael avait voulu se lancer à corps perdu vers l'avant, tout son méticuleux bon sens affolé par la perspective que l'issue lui échappe, mais Bagwell l'avait retenu avec une poigne surprenante et l'avait plaqué de toutes ses forces à couvert en martelant : « C'est trop tard, Beauté. On va trouver une autre voie, c'est trop tard pour celle-là. Grand Frère est en sécurité à présent, on va trouver une autre voie pour nous ». Michael avait vite cessé de se débattre, sans voir qu'alors que les autres évadés grimpaient dans l'avion, son frère se retournait et, horrifié de ne pas le voir derrière lui, serait pour peu revenu le chercher si Sucre ne l'avait pas agrippé à deux mains pour le fourrer dans l'appareil à leur suite.

- Pourquoi tu peux pas tout simplement me laisser tranquille ? fulmina Scofield, rageur.

Un premier geste lui fit enfouir la tête dans ses mains, ce qui eut pour effet d'amener celle de T-bag sur son genou, aussi les écarta-t-il quasi-immédiatement.

- Fais ta grosse colère tant que tu veux, et quand tu seras décidé à te tirer d'ici, fais-moi signe, grinça Theodore.

- C'était ÇA, le plan pour se tirer ! Ca aussi, tu l'as foutu en l'air, COMME TU FAIS TOUJOURS ! Alors si tu as une autre solution à suggérer, surtout dans l'état où on se trouve grâce à tes petits traits de génie, n'hésite pas ! cracha Michael avec dépit.

Bagwell roula prudemment d'une épaule avant de déclarer :

- Il se trouve que j'en ai une…

Scofield le considéra, peu convaincu mais suffisamment aux abois pour être prêt à l'entendre.

- Y va juste me falloir une couverture chaude et une cabine téléphonique.

- Une couverture chaude ? répéta Michael, abattu.

- Nous allons voyager par camion de boucherie. Provisoirement, je veux dire, expliqua-t-il en détachant les syllabes mais en retendant sa prosodie sous l'effet de l'excitation. Je travaillais dans ce… secteur professionnel quand j'étais môme. Je t'expliquerai tout ça le long du chemin. Prends ton sac à main, on y va mon joli !

L'alabamien bondit tout de go, arrachant Scofield à ses protestations. Les deux hommes se retrouvèrent à galoper coude à coude dans cette complicité nécessaire visant à braver les ronces et l'angoisse. Les flics et leurs renifleurs d'os n'étaient pas loin d'eux. La course effrénée qui s'engageait compressait les interrogations pragmatiques de Michael à présent qu'il était contraint de fouler les pas de T-Bag dans une parfaite impuissance. Dans une entreprise aussi périlleuse que celle-ci, il avait eu maintes fois l'occasion de songer aux aléas. Mais cette situation le dépossédait complètement de son adresse. Il n'avait d'autre choix que de confier provisoirement une confiance aveugle au seul de ses acolytes qui ne l'avait jamais méritée.

Tout, dans leur précipitation, semblait vouloir leur faire obstacle. Les menottes, bien sûr, qui leur rappelaient à chaque tiraillement que leur sort ne dépendait pas de leur seule volonté; le terrain cabossé qui les faisait trébucher tour à tour. L'air lui-même devenait douloureux dans leur poitrine. Pourtant, cet élan désespéré semblait porter ses fruits. Les chiens, dupés par leurs précautions, ne semblaient plus s'y retrouver dans ce dédale obscur. A mesure que le brouhaha s'effaçait derrière eux, leurs pas ralentissaient peu à peu.

- Et maintenant ? interrogea Michael à bout de souffle.

Il eut pour seule réponse d'être projeté d'une main de fer dans un renfoncement buissonnier alors que le vacarme assourdissant d'un hélicoptère fondait sur eux. Le rayon d'un puissant projecteur lécha le sol jusqu'à frôler leurs pieds. Après plusieurs balayages, l'engin rebroussa chemin. Malgré la peur qui affolait ses pensées, Michael ne put s'empêcher de crisper ses doigts sur le sol à l'idée de cette proximité forcée qui l'accolait à T-Bag. Pourtant, malgré cette aubaine providentielle, le pédophile ne fit rien. Il tourna vers lui un regard pétillant, le visage mangé par un rictus euphorique.

- Désolé, Beauté, souffla t-il, hors d'haleine. La situation méritait bien une petite culbute improvisée. Disons qu'on est quittes en matière de bousculade.

Michael le considéra vainement alors qu'il reprenait son souffle. Le bruit des hélices s'éloignait progressivement, les laissant à leur retranchement.

- On dirait que ça se tasse, hasarda Scofield avec un soulagement presque coupable.

- A qui le dis-tu, répondit Theodore en scrutant le ciel, un sourire exalté en travers du visage. C'est décidément notre jour de chance!

Le sociopathe agita sa main menottée en fixant Michael. Ce dernier contracta son bras prisonnier pour avorter les tentatives de son partenaire.

- Tu parles, tu ne sais même pas où tu nous amènes, lâcha t-il avec consternation.

- Oh, voyons mon joli, tu pourrais me faire un peu confiance, à présent que nos routes sont inévitablement liées. Je t'ai dit que j'avais un plan de dernière chance. J'aurais bien voulu me le faire tatouer sur le corps, mais j'avoue avoir manqué d'information durant vos petites mutineries complices.

- Si on est obligés de cavaler comme du gibier en fuite, tu ne peux t'en prendre qu'à toi-même, trancha Scofield en rapprochant dangereusement son visage crispé de Bagwell. Tout était programmé pour qu'on foute le camp sans complication! Tout! A l'heure qu'il est, on serait déjà loin si tu n'avais pas décidé de tout foutre en l'air!

- Tu m'excuseras, mais je n'ai pas l'impression d'avoir été compris dans l'équation si j'en juge par le flingue que ce cher John m'a collé sur la tempe, siffla T-Bag en resserrant son bras pour contraindre Michael à l'immobilité. Vous ne m'avez pas vraiment laissé le choix, toi et ta bande d'écervelés en goguette. Je tente tant bien que mal de sauver mon cul de ce merdier, et par la même occasion, je sauve le tien. Et crois-moi, Beauté, je n'ai pas pour habitude de faire dans la mansuétude quand il s'agit de survie. Alors, ou tu me suis sans broncher, ou c'est moi qui t'y contrains.

Michael laissa passer quelques secondes en défiant le regard autoritaire de Theodore, sans baisser les yeux.

- Très bien, céda t-il, tu prends les choses en mains. Et t'as intérêt à ce que ça réussisse.

- Oh, tu peux me faire confiance quand il s'agit de prise en main, Gueule-d'ange, assura T-Bag en esquissant un sourire sardonique.

* * *

Après de longues minutes d'errance fébrile dans les bois, les deux taulards débouchèrent sur une route qu'ils longèrent discrètement, jusqu'à discerner les lumières évocatrices d'une banlieue commerciale. Ils trottinèrent anxieusement sur les parkings désertés, quand Bagwell stoppa près de la devanture d'un petit magasin de hot-dogs en sommeil. Il se baissa subitement pour effleurer le sol sous le comptoir, entraînant Scofield avec lui.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ? rouspéta le jeune homme en tirant sur son bras menotté.

Le sociopathe se redressa face à lui avec un sourire triomphant, deux pièces dans la main.

- T'inquiète pas mon mignon, la cavale ça me connaît. Estime-toi heureux.

Par chance, ils ne mirent pas longtemps avant de trouver une cabine, aux abords de quelques fast-food fermés. T-Bag composa un numéro en hâte pendant que Michael surveillait les alentours.

- Pas trois heures, n'importe qui peut débarquer par ici.

Theodore tourna vers Scofield un regard sombre qui masquait bien mal son agacement face à ce gamin qui s'autorisait trop souvent à lui faire la leçon sans le moindre égard pour ses efforts de contenance, d'ordinaire si peu familiers.

- Ouais, répondit simplement une voix rude au bout du fil.

- Salut Ricky, devine qui rentre au bercail ce soir, annonça T-Bag, un sourire dans la voix.

- Teddy ? Putain, espèce d'enfoiré ! Tu t'es tiré de ta cage ? Ça y est ? Tu t'es fais la belle, espèce de salopard !

Un rire de mêlé-cass retentit dans le combiné.

- Ah excuse-moi, mais je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps là. Figure-toi que j'ai toujours les flics au cul, et un joli paquet de chair fraîche accroché à mon bras, si tu vois ce que je veux dire.

Le sociopathe lorgna Michael, un éclat voluptueux dans les yeux. Ce dernier le fusilla du regard avant de reprendre sa garde anxieuse.

- J'aurais besoin que tu nous dégotes au plus vite un sauf-conduit. Il nous faudra aussi une pince coupante et des vêtements de rechange. Tu as toujours des gars dans la livraison de bidoche, il me semble...

- Ouais t'inquiète, je vois le topo. L'entrepôt le plus proche du bled où vous êtes c'est plainfield. Connais deux-trois routiers qui partent de là pour descendre dans l'Tennessee plusieurs fois par semaine. Ce serait bien l'diable si j'en chopais pas un… C'est quoi, ton numéro ?

T-bag lu ce qui était inscrit sur la cabine.

- Bouge pas, j'te rappelle dans une minute.

Les quelques instants qui s'écoulèrent parurent bien long aux deux fugitifs… mais le dénommé Ricky tint parole.

- Ok, j'ai ce mec, Donnie… C'est un pote de longue date, l'a fait lui-même un peu d'taule, d'ailleurs. Peut venir vous cueillir sur West County Line Road d'ici deux heures. Apparemment, c'est la route qui borde la réserve naturelle de Cook County Potawatomi Woods Forest, ça t'dit que'que chose ?

- Tu nous envoies chez les peaux-rouges ? répondit un Bagwell dubitatif avant de se tourner vers Michael. Beauté, la reserve de Potawatomi Woods Forest ?

Scofield acquiesça.

- C'est bon. Comment on le retrouve, ton mec ?

- En face du croisement de Meadow Hill Road. Restez bien planqués dans les fourrés. Y s'garera dans le talus et y vous sifflera. D'après lui, au p'tit matin, c'est peinard. Devriez pas être emmerdés. Moi et les gars on monte vous récupérer à Clarksville, Tennessee... Par contre, le voyage sera pas tout confort en attendant le transfert, t'as pas plus de 2°C dans un camion réfrigéré...

- Ah, ne t'inquiète pas mon petit Ricky, rien de tel qu'une peu de chaleur humaine pour parer les conditions les plus hostiles, baguenauda Bagwell en se mordant les lèvres, un petit clin d'œil mutin en direction de Scofield.

Le jeune ingénieur soupira en détournant le regard. A l'évidence, cette cohabitation forcée promettait d'être longue, et cette pénible constatation lui nouait le ventre.

* * *

Michael avait suffisamment étudié toute la géographie environnante pour les conduire à bon port sans encombre, en préférant les longues rues pavillonnaires aux axes routiers. Cela avait permis à T-bag de chiper une grosse couverture de laine qui séchait dans le jardin d'une innocente ménagère, ce que Gueule-d'Ange avait bien entendu désapprouvé. « Ce genre de bêtise pourrait nous valoir de graves ennuis » avait-il grincé tandis que son complice jetait l'étoffe sur son épaule. « Hm-hm. Si tu le dis… » s'était contenté de répondre l'Alabamien.

A présent, ils étaient tous deux terrés à la lisière du bois, le carrefour convenu en vue. Le jour n'avait pas commencé à poindre et la rosée leur humectait le corps. L'odeur de l'herbe qu'ils avaient écrasée pour se tapir là leur montait aux narines à présent que le sel de leur propre sueur se faisait moins prenant. Michael lorgnait la route d'un œil anxieux. Il pensait à Lincoln, se demandait où il pouvait se trouver de son côté, à l'heure qu'il était. Parviendrait-il jamais à le rejoindre ?

- Tout va bien, mon joli ? lui demanda Bagwell.

- Ca ira mieux quand je verrai ton contact arriver.

- Aies confiance… Ces gars-là sont tout ce qu'il y a de plus fiable, pour ce genre de choses. Les cafards ne tiennent pas longtemps la route dans cette confrérie de magouilleurs.

- Et ce fameux « Ricky », comment tu peux être si sûr qu'il ne va pas te vendre ?

Après avoir lâché un discret hoquet amusé, Theodore lui relata :

- Ricky et moi on a encrassé les mêmes coins quand on était jeunots… Tu donnes pas un type avec qui tu t'es roulé dans la fange, c'est trop risqué… et du reste, ça ne te viendrait même pas à l'idée. J'ai fait les quatre-cent coups à une époque avec lui, quelques autres compères, et mon unique cousin… que vous avez fait liquider.

Il avait achevé sa phrase d'un ton sec. Michael crut important d'affirmer :

- Je n'y suis pour rien dans cette affaire, T-bag… Mais, pour ce que ça vaut, je suis désolé que ça se soit passé comme ça.

Bagwell darda sur lui une œillade venimeuse. Ignorant les rides de sincère affliction qui plissaient son front à la pensée du bambin sacrifié, il se contenta de persifler avec cette soudaine vulgarité corrosive qui détonnait tant parmi l'habituel flot ampoulé et onctueux :

- Oui, tout comme tu n'y es pour rien dans le fait que mon tire-foutre préféré se soit retrouvé à l'état de passoire juste au moment de votre petite querelle, c'est ça Scofield ?

L'ingénieur se contenta de le considérer en retour sans rentrer dans son jeu.

- Tout ce que je pourrai dire là-dessus tombera dans l'oreille d'un sourd, de toute façon… mais en tout cas il devait drôlement compter pour toi, ce tire-foutre, si tu t'en es toujours pas remis à l'heure qu'il est.

T-bag ravala la beigne qui lui brûlait les jointures, afin de ne pas aggraver son cas, et se contenta de rouler lentement d'une épaule pour répondre sur un ton presque moralisateur :

- Eh bien, vous autres hydrocéphales vous êtes mis dans la tête que j'étais une bête parfaitement insensible, ce qui devait être commode pour vous, j'imagine, mais s'avère outrageusement réducteur.

Michael ne sut s'il devait marquer un temps de surprise ou pouffer de rire. Theodore mit promptement fin à sa circonspection en reprenant :

- Enfin, pour en revenir à un sujet pertinent, j'ai connu Ricky quand je bossais dans la boucherie étant jeunet. Je voulais me faire un petit grisbi pour pouvoir me tirer de chez moi, où c'était pas la joie, pour te la faire courte. Il venait de passer employé et j'ai pris sa place comme apprenti. Il m'a donné un bon coup de main, a couvert mes petites bévues, et cetera… Il m'a aussi bizuté comme il se doit, le gougnafier, mais c'était toujours chaleureux : il s'enfilait des lambeaux de barbaque crue comme ça et me disait « chiche que tu bouffes au moins une bouchée du cœur de bœuf, Teddy » !

Bagwell ricana de bon cœur à ce souvenir et Scofield ne put s'empêcher de sourire à l'illustration qu'il faisait du terme « chaleureux ».

- Je finissais tard, parce que je faisais ça après l'école, moi, tu vois ? Des fois, mon cousin Jimmy venait me chercher dans le tas de ferraille qui lui servait de pick-up, d'autres fois Ricky me ramenait en mobylette, d'autres fois encore on partait en balade tous les trois. Ricky avait toujours une ou deux bouteilles de Jack Daniels dans les sacoches de sa bécane… Bon Dieu, c'était le bon temps… Gare à la minette qui croisait notre chemin !

Gueule-d'Ange le regarda en biais, craignant de ne pas aimer ce que T-bag entendait exactement par cette expression. Il n'avait guère idée du flou qui entourait la notion de viol là d'où venait Theodore.

- Quand on en chopait une, en général, c'était chez Ricky qu'on la ramenait. Jimmy et moi, on vivait encore chez nos vieux alors que lui, il avait son petit mobil-home à crédit. Je te raconte pas la promiscuité… mais on était trop égayés pour y songer, de toute façon…

T-bag fut interrompu par la lumière de gros phares qu'ils virent poindre loin en face. Ils se tendirent tout en se terrant davantage, dans le doute. Un gros camion à tête rouge rutilante se gara précautionneusement sur le bas-côté et l'impressionnant ronflement du moteur se tut dans un soupir. La portière s'ouvrit ; un homme sec et d'apparence relativement âgée pointa son chapeau de cowboy hors de l'habitacle et descendit les marches du véhicule en évitant de trop s'appuyer sur la jambe droite. Une fois à terre, il lança un bref sifflement sans faire usage de ses doigts, pour ne pas qu'il soit trop strident, et clopina vers l'arrière du camion. Theodore se redressa le premier, entraînant un Michael avec lui.

- Salut… Donnie, c'est ça ? Je suis Teddy, se présenta-t-il à mi-voix lorsqu'ils rejoignirent le chauffeur.

- Enchanté, Teddy, répondit l'homme sans forcer sur le sourire mais avec une poignée de main sympathique. Vous pouvez vous fourrer là-dedans comme convenu jusqu'à ce que Ricky vous récupère. En principe, pas de contrôle… Cela dit, si vous sentez le camion s'arrêter, planquez-vous le plus au fond possible, derrière les bouts de bidoche. Voilà, je crois qu'on est bons. Tâchez de pas crever de froid !

Sur ses paroles encourageantes, Donnie entrouvrit le rideau métallique du camion et les deux fugitifs s'engouffrèrent à l'intérieur.

Ils marchèrent l'un derrière l'autre pour se frayer un chemin à travers la jungle d'énormes cuisseaux froids qui brinqueballaient mollement sur leur passage. Scofield trouvait quelque chose d'absurde à ces fragments d'animaux flottant en apesanteur. T-bag, comme toujours concentré sur des considérations pragmatiques, se drapa dans sa couverture et veilla à bien s'asseoir dessus au moment de s'installer. Il souleva un pan pour y inviter son compagnon, lui ramenant par la même occasion le poignet au niveau de l'épaule. A cela l'intéressé répondit en faisant peser sur lui son regard bleu sarcelle, lourd de tous les reproches du monde. Theodore, en retour, serra les lèvres et baissa le menton, pour lui lancer par en-dessous un regard qui réclamait « je t'en prie, soyons sérieux deux minutes ».

- Scofield, si on veut s'en sortir, il va falloir cesser de se formaliser autour ce genre de broutille. Il ne s'agit pas de se faire des câlins mais de conserver notre chaleur animale, c'est un principe primaire de survie, expliqua-t-il sur un ton professoral.

- Je préférerais encore mourir gelé que d'approcher ta chaleur animale davantage que je ne le dois déjà.

Froissé, le sudiste rétorqua :

- Enfin, college boy, inutile de faire ta diva ! Je t'ai déjà vu à poils !

Gueule-d'Ange fit ployer la couverture une bonne fois pour toutes en ramenant son poignet au sol, mettant fin à la discussion.

- … Vision que je ne suis pas prêt d'oublier, d'ailleurs, et qui va m'être fort opportune pour entretenir la température de mon métabolisme, acheva T-bag avec une mesquinerie guillerette tout en s'emmitouflant douillettement dans la laine.

Michael s'éloigna d'un geste brusque, mais qui ne le conduisit pas loin. Etouffant ses soupirs, il se rencogna comme il put, sentant déjà le mur glacé à travers son tee-shirt à manches longues.

* * *

-… Beauté ?

- …

- Beauté, ça suffit ! Tout cela frise le ridicule.

Une heure était passée et Michael, tout crispé de froid, grelottait en silence comme un pauvret. Son abnégation muette commençait cependant à être menacée par des claquements de dents et des trémolos incontrôlables dans son souffle. Son regard d'acier vissé sous des sourcils obstinés s'embuait peu à peu et ses paupières y retombaient de plus en plus lourdement comme il se trouvait à la limite de l'hypothermie. Bagwell s'était tu jusqu'à présent mais n'y tenait plus.

- Il arrive un point où longanimité est mère de tous les dangers, mon joli. Allez viens, viens te réchauffer maintenant. Je promets d'être un vrai gentleman… lui assura l'Alabamien en faisant jouer le bercement de sa voix et en l'attirant contre lui à l'aide des menottes.

- Non… souffla péniblement Gueule-d'Ange, à qui il ne restait cependant pas plus de résistance physique à opposer que les pièces de chair suspendues autour d'eux.

Theodore le drapa dans le long pan de laine qu'il lui réservait.

- Si tu restes comme ça, tu vas passer l'arme à gauche. Quand je dirai à Grand Frère que je t'ai laissé crever de froid, tu crois pas que je manquerai légèrement de crédibilité ?

- Lâche-moi… chevrota le malheureux ingénieur tout en se blottissant contre la tiédeur qui émanait encore du tee-shirt de son acolyte.

T-bag, tout confit d'attendrissement, ne sursauta même pas en accusant le contact glacé qui crevait pour un instant sa bulle de chaleur décente. Les envies de meurtres aiguës qui le titillaient depuis toujours à l'égard de Scofield n'altéraient en rien le point d'honneur qu'il mettait à veiller à l'intégrité de sa personne… du moment que cela ne faisait pas obstacle à ses propres projets. Le sentir ainsi trembler contre lui, en proie à toute l'hostilité du monde qui les entourait, le gonflait d'un élan qui, faute de lui faire brandir le flambeau de la vengeance contre un ennemi inexistant, l'aurait presque rendu romantique.

- Aw, regarde-toi, mon joli… Une délicate fleur de serre perdue sur la banquise…

Michael leva vers ces mignardises un regard qui se voulait noir mais où se cristallisaient principalement ses difficultés à garder pleine conscience. Les circonstances rendirent plus évocateur le dénigrement qui fuma de sa bouche. L'attention de Bagwell s'attarda sur ces lèvres qui avaient bleui. Pour peu, elles lui auraient rappelé quelques cadavres exsangues qu'il avait semés sur sa route… pas les accidents, les beaux cadavres, ceux qu'il s'était donné la peine de traquer et d'honorer. Pourtant, à bien y réfléchir, les lèvres de Gueule-d'Ange étaient sans pareil. Celles-là, étrangement, il aurait voulu au contraire les ranimer, leur restituer leur chair rosée, les dilater, y faire monter le sang et sentir le corps se tordre et se cambrer sous lui.

Le visage glacé se terra dans la couverture, contre son buste, et T-bag dut interrompre sa bien agréable rêverie.

- Ne t'en fais pas, mon joli, Teddy va s'occuper de toi…

La conscience défaillante de Michael oblitéra la trace douteuse dans ce ton liquoreux pour n'en garder que la garantie lénifiante dont elle avait si désespérément besoin. Ainsi Theodore s'empara de sa main menottée et la porta à sa bouche comme on y porte un harmonica, pour souffler un air chaud sur les doigts figés et douloureux. … Bien. … Merveilleux. Le système appréciait, perçut l'ingénieur. … Il fallait tenir étroitement la bride, perçut le sociopathe. La peau dragée de Scofield toute proche et les odeurs de viande froide ambiantes faisaient couver en lui une poussée incoercible. Ses lèvres gagnèrent finalement le dos de la main et il ne put s'empêcher d'y esquisser un baiser imperceptible, retenant à toutes forces le bout de sa langue trop audacieuse. Une miette de ce qui lui mettait l'eau à la bouche depuis des mois, lui qui avait perdu l'habitude des amuses-gueules. Il avait peine à y croire. Les menottes cliquetaient doucement tandis qu'il laissait son haleine caresser un moment les phalanges, les jointures, le recoin tendre où s'opposait le pouce ; le sang affluait ; Bagwell ramena bientôt la main de Scofield à l'abri sous la couverture.


	2. Chapter 2

_Nous devons entièrement cette suite à la chère **Katsou**. Je transmettrai les éventuels commentaires. Bonne lecture !_

_

* * *

_

Le cocon de chaleur indécente qui enveloppait Michael lui rendait les sursauts de conscience nécessaires à la torture de l'esprit, mais pas la force de s'en prémunir. La situation le tiraillait par les deux sens : celui d'avoir à survivre à ses promesses et celui d'avoir à subir le contact répulsif qui lui redonnait le souffle salvateur. La question de la survie lui posait un double problème. Forcément, elle lui imposait de confier son sort entre les mains de l'immoralité la plus infecte, mais elle lui infligeait également la réflexion sous-jacente à son propre devenir. Lui qui n'avait jamais œuvré que pour le bien des siens, et plus s'il s'en faut, le besoin de garder le souffle en cet instant ne demeurait que pour lui seul. Et pour ce faire, il se voyait contraint d'accepter le secours convoiteux de Bagwell. Si le visage de Lincoln accompagnait chacun de ses élans volontaires, il devait bien admettre que le désir de survie capable de lui faire endurer ça n'engageait que lui. Cette conclusion ne faisait qu'ajouter un tort de plus au cursus détestable de T-Bag qu'il n'était pas prêt de pardonner.

Un violent frisson qui témoignait d'un léger réchauffement du corps surprit Scofield dans ses petits conflits intérieurs. Celui-ci se contracta, comme pris en faute, désireux d'étouffer ses pensées comme ses mouvements, dans l'espoir irrationnel de se faire un peu oublier.

Theodore, à qui ce petit égarement n'avait pas échappé, réprima sa pulsion carnassière par la compassion jouissive que lui offraient les premières prémices d'une petite victoire. Il savait combien la probité de Michael se trouvait mise à mal en cet instant, et jubilait d'y voir plier les tiges d'acier qui vissaient sa morale vertueuse. Il resserra son bras menotté contre lui pour attirer délicatement Scofield tandis qu'il réajustait de l'autre la couverture autour d'eux.

- On dirait que les bontés du contact humain commencent à avoir leur effet. C'est bon signe, susurra le sociopathe en calant la tête de l'ingénieur sous la sienne. Tu ne peux pas nier que toute l'adversité du monde est bien plus supportable avec un peu de charité.

Un sursaut de lucidité saisit le jeune homme, qui repoussa faiblement Bagwell.

- Arrête ça, souffla t-il sèchement.

- Doucement Beauté... rassura T-Bag en écarquillant des yeux incrédules.

- Arrête ton petit manège, articula Michael tant bien que mal en fixant Theodore. Qu'on soit obligés de se supporter pour arriver à bon port, c'est une chose. Mais ne crois pas une minute que je me laisse attendrir par tes douceurs mielleuses. Je n'ai rien à recevoir de toi qui mérite une quelconque gratitude...Alors, pour ce qui est du contact minimum pour la chaleur, d'accord... Mais en dehors de ça, tu ne me touches pas...

Les yeux de Scofield s'étaient progressivement baissés et ses dernières paroles n'étaient plus qu'un souffle chevrotant. Avec un air de douce réprimande, T-Bag voulut ressaisir le bras de l'ingénieur pour le contraindre à lever les yeux sur lui. Mais celui-ci se déroba aussitôt, avant même l'effleurement, ce qui lui valut de se faire empoigner plus fermement. La volonté qui gelait d'ordinaire le regard bleu se fendillait à mesure que le froid regagnait sa chair. Le jeune homme grelottait à nouveau de façon incontrôlable, empêtré dans son nouvel aveu de faiblesse. Bagwell le considéra sans pudeur, laissant trainer une œillade transperçante, plantée dans un rictus réprobateur qui lui criait insolemment : « Voyons, petit... ». Les lèvres tremblantes avaient repris leur couleur, gonflées comme une rondelle de clémentine qu'on avait envie de percer avec les dents pour en extraire le jus sucré. Ainsi drapé dans son obstination défaillante, alors que toutes les conditions semblaient s'allier contre son héroïsme, le pauvre chérubin avait tout de l'angelot oublié du giron divin. Ce brave Scofield et sa foudre accusatrice tatouée jusque dans sa chair n'engendraient plus chez T-Bag que la commisération bienveillante et sincère dont il avait usage au sein de son clan. Ces yeux braqués et cette posture dressée contre lui lui rappelaient avec émoi et délice toute la fièvre qu'avaient mis ses gitons à lui résister, un en particulier, pour tomber ensuite sous son joug dans une parfaite acceptation. Theodore savait qu'il n'en serait pas de même pour Michael, non seulement de par le contexte, mais surtout du fait de cette abjecte domination qu'il avait sur lui de par son potentiel inouï à le sortir du pétrin. Il était impensable à cet instant d'empaler la poule aux œufs d'or, mais la faire ployer délicatement sous sa contrainte restait en soi un juste retour des choses. Il devait le lui faire entendre pour mériter sa clémence. Ainsi, le pédophile s'approcha de Michael jusqu'à crever les limites de la décence.

- Tu n'as pas l'impression d'en faire un peu trop, là ? Crois-moi, Gueule d'Ange, si j'avais l'intention de malmener ton joli séant, tu roulerais déjà sur la taule froide avec le caleçon en bas des genoux. Et autant te dire que le besoin de chaleur comme les relents de chair refroidie qui pendouille un peu partout ont de quoi me mettre en appétit. Si j'avais moins de scrupules à cajoler tes petits tourments de collégienne, je peux te dire que ni toi ni moi n'aurions à nous plaindre de la température ambiante, à cet instant.

Le ton de Theodore se voulait suffisamment ferme et méprisant pour alimenter le dégout de Scofield en même temps que l'obligation d'admettre sa retenue chevaleresque. Il lâcha le bras de l'ingénieur tout engourdi, s'appuya contre la paroi glacée et radoucit son timbre, l'air presque tendre :

- Du reste, je suis sûr qu'il ne nous reste plus beaucoup à tirer dans ce chariot de viande morte, alors tâchons de passer le temps avec un minimum de confort. Et vu que je commence sérieusement à me les geler moi-même, je te promets de ne rien tenter qui puisse te faire recroqueviller dans ta coquille. Ça te va?

Le corps douloureux et l'esprit vaincu, Michael se laissa glisser en un soupir défait contre le buste de T-Bag qui l'accueillit douillettement sous la couverture, avec un sourire aussi réjoui que spontané.

- Tu l'emporteras pas au paradis...marmonna Michael sous la laine en fermant les yeux.

- Échange de bons procédés, Beauté, rétorqua Bagwell qui jubilait comme une pucelle.

- Ne crois pas que je t'en serai reconnaissant!

- Aw, comme si j'en avais besoin...susurra le sudiste, la voix chantante. Moi je ne fais que t'ouvrir les bras en toute bonne conscience, Beauté. Ta mansuétude sauras s'en souvenir et ta culpabilité chérie se chargera du reste...

Il n'obtint pour seule réponse qu'un vague grommellement fâché qui eut pour effet d'étendre plus encore son sourire effilé. Cette capitulation boudeuse était si délicieuse que Theodore eut peine à contenir la petite claque sur le crâne de Scofield qui lui chatouillait la main. Au lieu de ça, il mordit sa lèvre inférieur et étira son corps contre la paroi pour libérer de l'amplitude, et ainsi mieux apprécier la masse moelleuse et tremblotante blottie contre lui. Les mouvements de la couverture aspirèrent une petite vague d'air glacé qui arracha à T-Bag un frisson clandestin. Bien que peu enclin à laisser paraître les manifestations de faiblesse, Bagwell relâcha pour un instant la tension dans ses muscles raidis sans chercher à parer-ou du moins pas trop, les petits soubresauts du réchauffement. En l'occurrence, il était parfaitement disposé à partager un léger fléchissement en guise de trêve provisoire. Cela ne faisait qu'ajouter au plaisir du moment, et offrait un prétexte supplémentaire pour raffermir sa prise autour de Scofield, qui n'en était plus à se formaliser de ce genre de choses.

* * *

Ils passèrent ainsi encore trois bons quart d'heure, ballotés par les mouvements grinçants de la remorque et les balancements ridicules des morceaux viande, T-Bag veillant régulièrement à ne pas laisser Michael sombrer dans un sommeil comateux. Ils sentirent le véhicule s'arrêter. Theodore se redressa péniblement, secoua légèrement Scofield qui semblait s'être cristallisé entre le T-shirt blanc de son acolyte et la couverture rigidifiée, et écouta attentivement la suite des événements, sans un mot. Deux coups sourds retentirent bientôt sur les portes métalliques qui s'ouvrirent presque aussitôt, inondant l'habitacle d'un soleil radieux. Les deux hommes durent parer la lumière vive de leur main libre, comme sortis d'une longue hibernation, pour voir apparaître le visage amusé de Donnie, toujours orné de son précieux chapeau.

- Toujours vivants ? lança le vieux bonhomme en mâchouillant une brindille, le sourire aux lèvres.

Les deux taulards s'avancèrent clopin-clopant vers la sortie du camion, tout perclus de froid.

- Frais comme des gardons tirés du ruisseau, articula Bagwell avant d'amorcer un petit saut maladroit pour s'extraire de la remorque, Michael à sa suite. Pour tout dire, on est pas mécontents d'arriver. J'ai bien cru qu'on finirait par grossir le rang des bouts de barbaque crevée. Heureusement que la chaleur humaine fait des miracles, pas vrai Beauté ?

Le sociopathe frictionna joyeusement le dos de Scofield avec un sourire égrillard, entrainant le bras du jeune homme dans ses mouvements. Ce dernier se contenta d'ignorer la remarque. Il observa quelques instants les lieux, jalonnés de quelques vieux hangars sur le bord d'une route surmontée d'une voix ferrée, un peu plus loin.

- On est où ? demanda t-il, les yeux plus plissés qu'à l'ordinaire sous la force des rayons et du courroux.

- Là où c'était convenu, à Clarksville, Tennessee, répondit Donnie en refermant les portes du camion, sans la moindre intonation de reproche dans la voix. Les gars devraient arriver d'une minute à l'autre. J'ai eu Ricky en chemin. Tenez, voilà de quoi vous requinquer en attendant la marmaille.

Le frêle routier leur tendit une petite gourde métallique qui présageait quelque réjouissance. T-Bag s'empara du flacon avec un air de profonde gratitude.

- Merci, l'ami. Ravi de voir que l'hospitalité sudiste ne perd pas sa valeur.

Donnie le gratifia d'un sourire amical, tandis que Theodore se rinça d'une généreuse gorgée de gnôle avant de tendre le récipient à Michael, qui déclina l'attention d'un bref mouvement de tête. La chaleur étouffante du soleil enveloppait les fugitifs engourdis, et le choc thermique les fit grelotter légèrement tandis que leurs membres reprenaient vie. Le sociopathe s'appuya contre le battant refermé de la remorque, la tête rejetée et les yeux fermés.

- Sens-moi ce bon air du Sud, Gueule d'Ange. Rien de telle que la chaleur de Dixie pour vous réchauffer les entrailles, pas vrai?

Scofield esquissa un léger sourire au souvenir des récits de jeunesse de T-Bag.

- Ça te rappelle les vestiges de tes virées « chaleureuses », j'imagine.

- T'as tout compris, ironisa le pédophile. Et quels vestiges, comme tu dis. D'ailleurs Donnie, de ce que j'en sais, Ricky et toi avez pas mal bourlingué, apparemment.

- Pas mal, oui, répondit l'intéressé en dégainant cette fois un paquet de cigarettes que T-Bag honora également avec plaisir.

Le routier poursuivit son récit en même temps qu'il tendait la flamme de son briquet au pédophile.

- Surtout des coups de paluche pour le business, des soirées tassées pour la détente, des virées à motos pour le dépaysement et un peu de musique pour adoucir les mœurs.

- Ca n'a pas dû être facile de suivre cette vieille crapule à travers la cambrousse avec cette guibole abimée, demanda Theodore, une affection nostalgique presque attendrissante dans la voix.

- Oh ça... drôle d'histoire, enchaîna Donnie en considérant sa patte folle. Quand j'étais môme, j'ai pas mal vécu chez mon grand père, avec ma sœur, en Louisiane. Fallait voir où il créchait le vieux, en plein milieu des bayous, dans une vieille bicoque fissurée où l'eau coulait du toit, tu vois le genre. Pas d'électricité, pas de téléphone, rien. Mais on aimait ça. Le vieux menait une vie de reclus dans ses marais. Ils nous amenait en expédition, chopait les bestioles, glanait la mousse espagnole sur les cyprès. C'était son truc. La télé, les bars et les bagnoles l'ont jamais botté. Un beau jour, il s'est radiné avec un bébé alligator qu'il avait ramassé à moitié crevé je ne sais où. Crois-moi si tu veux, on a requinqué la bestiole et l'a élevée dans le jardin. On le nourrissait avec du gibier, on pouvait même jouer avec. Quand tu le sifflais, il rappliquait. Un vrai clebs. Et il est devenu énorme, un bestion plein et fier comme on en avait plus vu depuis un bail dans les bayous. J'adorais cette bestiole. Et puis un jour, va savoir pourquoi, une armada d'indiens nous est tombée sur le poil en nous sommant de relâcher l'alligator. Je sais pas trop pourquoi, protection des espèces, ou une connerie du genre. Tu parles que le Big Al -c'était son nom, n'en avait rien à foutre de leurs revendications écologiques à deux ronds. Lui, il vivait là comme un pacha, rien ne l'empêchait de se faire la malle s'il le voulait. Mais rien à faire. Ces saletés de peaux rouges ont ceinturé l'animal avec des lacets pour l'immobiliser. Moi j'ai attrapé une machette près de la remise pour faire le mariolle mais tu penses bien, ils ont pas bougé d'un poil. Ils voulaient cueillir la bête et l'embarquer. Mais ils s'y sont pris comme des manches, la corde qui entourait la mâchoire a cédé, et le Big Al a pété un plomb. Il est devenu complètement frénétique. Et il m'a chopé la jambe, là...comme ça. Je gueulais comme cochon, je lui filais des coups de lattes, mais il me reconnaissait même plus le bestion. Tout ce qui l'intéressait à ce moment là, c'était le goût du sang. Il m'a balloté comme une poupée de chiffon. J'avais l'impression que le sang me remontait jusque dans la gorge. Ma sœur braillait, les indiens braillaient, c'était un vrai poulailler là dedans. J'ai dû retourner la machette contre lui, pas le choix. Je l'ai chouriné autant que j'ai pu, jusqu'à lui fendre la mâchoire et lui emporter un œil. Mais rien à faire, le Gros Al voulait pas lâcher. C'est alors que le grand père est arrivé de son escapade en solitaire, et a vu le topo. T'imagines un peu, tu rentres peinard de ta cueillette aux lentilles et tu tombes sur des peaux rouges qui beuglent dans ton jardin, la fillette qui chouine et le fiston dans la gueule d'un alligator. Y a de quoi tourner la carte. Le vieux s'est jeté sur l'animal et l'a fini d'un coup de hache d'une telle violence qu'il l'a presque coupé en deux. Et même après ça, les dents restaient plantées dans la chair. Il a carrément fallu scier la gueule du Gros Al pour me libérer complètement. Z'ont tout de même réussi à me rafistoler la quille, mais l'articulation du genou était foutue... Voilà comment les cicatrices de l'enfance restent gravées dans la chair... J'ai tout de même gardé un souvenir du Gros Al, je le trimballe toujours sur moi, pour ne pas oublier qu'on revient de loin.

Sur ce, Donnie tira de la poche de son jean un collier à piques, orné des couleurs du drapeau confédéré, avec, au milieu, une longue dent élimée. Scofield jeta un œil interloqué à T-bag, qui pour sa part, considérait le vieil homme d'un air perplexe, fendu d'un demi sourire d'où s'échappaient les volutes languissantes du tabac. Comptant lui même son lot d'anecdotes croustillantes, il avait été habitué à pire en matière de récits farfelus. Mais le naturel avec lequel cet homme apparemment peu bavard et pragmatique avait déballé son histoire, tombée dans la conversation comme un cheveu sur la soupe, l'avait désarçonné au point qu'il en avait oublié de rebondir.

Il n'eut pas le temps d'organiser un commentaire que le tintamarre puissant d'une Harley se fit entendre. Ricky arriva le premier.

- Ahah, regardez qui voilà! lança le motard en descendant de sa monture, la mine réjoui.

- Ah mon bon Ricky, tu n'imagines pas comme c'est bon de te revoir!

Les deux amis d'enfance s'adonnèrent à une accolade virile à laquelle Donnie se mêla. Michael observait la scène des retrouvailles avec circonspection. Se retrouver plongé dans cet univers de connivence qui lui échappait totalement le mettait mal à l'aise. Il ignorait tout à fait le comportement à adopter, plus encore comment les événements allaient tourner pour lui. Il considéra l'homme replet qui se tournait vers lui, le menton orné d'une barbiche châtain, vêtu d'un vieux jean et d'un blouson noir. Le jeune ingénieur pinça les lèvres en un sourire feint.

- Alors, c'est toi la moitié de ce vieux Teddy ? demanda Ricky en lui tendant la main.

- Oui, les aléas de la cavale... Michael Scofield, se présenta-t-il en la serrant du mieux que le lui permettait son pesant bracelet.

- Ah oui, Scofield ! Ah ça, on peut dire que tu fais parler les hauts pensants. C'est du beau gratin que tu nous ramènes là, Teddy.

- Que veux-tu, répliqua Theodore en passant sa langue sur ses lèvres. Ma faiblesse pour les chérubins tombés du ciel me perdra.

La conversation fut interrompue par un petit miaulement feutré semblant surgir de nulle part. Ricky parut soudain embarrassé et se mit à fouiller gauchement dans une des poches de son blouson pour en extraire délicatement une petite boule de poils blanche et frémissante aux yeux sombres, qui piailla misérablement dans la paume immense du motard.

- Oh ma p'tite Boule, tu voulais sortir renifler l'dehors, hein. Tu voulais voir un peu avec qui cause le gros Ricky, c'est ça?

- Ricky, qu'est-ce que tu me fais, là ? Tu ramasses les merdillons échoués dans les poubelles maintenant ? siffla T-Bag, exaspéré par le spectacle déconcertant.

- Dans une décharge ! rectifia le motard, déterminé. Abandonnée dans un vieux carton en plein cagnard. J'allais tout de même pas la laisser crever de faim. Elle est pas mignonne ?

- La dernière fois que j'ai caressé un chat, c'était pour lui chatouiller les entrailles. Tu crois pas que t'as mieux à faire que choyer les greffiers jetés sur les routes ?

Michael tenta conserver son stoïcisme, une nouvelle fois chamboulé par tant d'invraisemblance.

- Bah, je m'attends pas à ce que tu comprennes, se résigna le pauvre Ricky en un mouvement de main las. Mais va falloir t'y faire parce qu'elle reste avec moi. J'ai même du lait dans les sacoches de ma bécane.

- Tu te fous de moi, j'espère ?

- Non.

Theodore soupira bruyamment pour soulager son agacement profond et choisit, pour le moment, de ne pas poursuivre les hostilités.

- Faut peut-être qu'on songe à bouger d'ici, proposa Michael, à tout hasard. Ça fait déjà longtemps qu'on est plantés là, sur le bord de la route.

- Ouais, les gars sont juste derrière, ils vont arriver, rassura Ricky en caressant délicatement le chaton.

Donnie profita de l'occasion pour prendre congé. Il serra chaleureusement les mains qui se tendaient, souhaitant bon vent à la singulière clique de hors la loi qui se constituait, avant de tourner les talons. En l'observant s'éloigner, Ricky remarqua le collier avec la dent que tenait toujours son acolyte. Il sourit.

- Il vous a fait le coup de l'alligator ?

- Hum... C'est du baratin ? Interrogea Scofield pour confirmer son scepticisme.

- On sait pas. Depuis quinze ans que je le connais, il m'a jamais raconté la même histoire.


	3. Chapter 3

_Chacun son tour : cette suite est de moi. ;)_

* * *

Michael étira un sourire qui semblait presque rasséréné. Theodore fit un pas vers Ricky pour lui redonner une brève accolade.

- Merci, mon gars, de nous tirer de la mouise...

- Quand tu veux, l'arsouille.

Le sociopathe jeta un œil à la ronde puis, avisant le hangar le plus proche, déclara :

- Bon, c'est pas le tout mais faut que j'aille faire valser la p'tite goutte, moi.

L'ingénieur mit quelque inertie à se faire entraîner derrière le mur de taule noircie mais fut bien obligé de se rendre aux contingences biologiques. A vrai dire, ne pas avoir à mettre lui-même le sujet sur le tapis lui convenait plutôt.

- Je te dispense d'avance de tes éventuels commentaires, tu nous gagneras du temps à tous les deux, déclara-t-il en ouvrant sa braguette de la main gauche.

- J'ai quelques déviances à mon actif, soit, mais je ne donne pas dans les jeux de touche-pipi, Scofield, rétorqua dignement T-bag.

Le jeune homme tira brusquement sur la chaîne.

- Alors débrouille-toi pour faire ça d'une main !

- Oh, ça va, il va pas te mordre... railla un Bagwell quelque peu agacé.

Tous deux s'attelèrent à la besogne dans un silence plus ou moins nonchalant selon les partis, jusqu'à ce que le pédophile reprenne, sur un ton amusé, cette fois :

- Enfin, pour qui tu me prends ? Un de ces vieux chnoques de curés dont le seul plaisir consiste à se faire pisser dessus par des gamines de cinq ans ? T'as trop lu Sade, mon joli.

Bien malgré lui et peut-être sous l'effet du soulagement physique, le pathos de la formule et l'image elle-même arrachèrent à Michael un sourire en coin.

- Qu'on ne me parle plus du raffinement français… se contenta-t-il de répondre.

Après avoir égoutté le matériel – de manière plus ou moins assumée selon les partis – Bagwell et Scofield refermèrent de concert les braguettes de leurs pantalons de taulards et s'en retournèrent à leur nouvel allié.

- Ca va mieux ? leur lança ce dernier.

- Ah… soupira Theodore en s'étirant délicieusement sous les rayons du soleil. On dira c'qu'on voudra, après tout ce temps passé dans ce cloaque, ça fait un bien fou de pisser au grand air, main dans la main avec Gueule-d'Ange ! Mon côté bucolique revit littéralement.

- Mon pauv' vieux, on va tâcher de soigner ça…

A ces mots, un vrombissement puissant et sourd commença à percer au loin. Michael tourna vers la route un œil empli d'espoir anxieux et, en effet, deux autres bolides ne tardèrent pas à apparaître, filant sur l'asphalte à leur rencontre.

- Voilà les gars, signala laconiquement Ricky.

* * *

Dans un ronronnement grave, les engins se rangèrent auprès d'eux sur le bas-côté. Le premier à descendre de son énorme monture fut un costaud au crâne rasé et à la figure mafflue. Il retira des lunettes fumées profilées de ses petits yeux pétillants, comme pour s'assurer de ce qu'il voyait, et se mit à déverser un joyeux flot de jurons en pressant sa chair imposante à la rencontre de T-bag.

- Y a pas à tortiller, c'est bien toi, bordel de nom de Dieu ! s'exclama-t-il en abattant ses deux lourdes paluches sur les épaules de Bagwell.

- Salut Connor ! répondit-il avec un large sourire.

- Ah, Teddy ! Teddy… constata l'épais skinhead en le secouant avec un entrain ravi.

Michael nota que l'intéressé se laissait faire, bonne pâte, ce qui aurait été impensable en prison avec d'autres brutes de ce genre. Cette dernière le lâcha soudain pour lui planter sous le nez un doigt presque agressif et affirmer :

- Eh ! Tu sais qu'je l'ai toujours su, hein ? Que tu finirais par les enculer, les oppresseurs de là-haut ? J'ai toujours dit comme ça : « Mais vous en faites pas pour Teddy, les gens ! Y font pas le poids contre un gars d'chez nous comme ça… » C'est pas vrai, Ricky, que j'disais ça ?

- Oh, ça, tu l'as dit…

T-bag lâcha au fond de sa gorge un gloussement sourd radieux et dit en relevant son poignet gauche :

- Ma foi, tu sais, l'honneur revient essentiellement à Gueule-d'Ange, que voici là. C'était lui, le cerveau de cette équipée. Moi je m'occupais du sale boulot pour que ça réussisse dans les faits…

Connor se tourna vers Michael et ce dernier craignit un instant pour son intégrité physique.

- Ah ben on peut remercier Gueule-d'Ange, alors, de nous avoir rendu notre fripouille !

Il le gratifia d'une accolade virile comme il n'en avait pas connue depuis que son frère l'avait retrouvé lors de l'émeute. Ce souvenir, assorti du rappel bienveillant de sa responsabilité dans la libération d'un pervers pédophile patenté, lui coupa un moment les jambes.

- Michael Scofield… se présenta-t-il tout de même par politesse envers ces adjuvants inespérés.

- … Eh ben, j'veux bien être pendu…

Le troisième larron s'était approché d'un pas plus nonchalant. Son gabarit jurait étonnamment avec celui des deux autres. Il était aussi sec que T-bag et de moindre musculature. Une tignasse blond sale lui tombait au milieu du dos, attachée par un élastique. Il les considérait d'un regard bovin et blasé derrière de larges culs-de-bouteille, ses joues creusées sur un début de sourire tendre à la babine gauche.

- Buck… Amène donc le sac d'os qui te sert de cul ! lança un Theodore enthousiaste en lui ouvrant les bras.

Le dernier compère se montra moins loquace… mais serra fortement son vieux frère retrouvé. Il jaugea ensuite Michael du haut en bas, mais d'un œil parfaitement inexpressif, et valida en quelque sorte cette prise de connaissance par deux lourds tapotements sur son épaule.

- Bon… on vous libère et on se casse d'ici ? proposa Connor.

- Avec plaisir, s'empressa d'acquiescer Gueule-d'Ange.

- A regrets, soupira T-bag.

Le skin leur fit signe de retourner à l'abri du hangar et s'en alla fouiller dans l'un des nombreux coffres de sa massive bécane pour en ressortir une paire de pinces coupantes.

- Derniers instants à n'être plus qu'un, mon joli… du moins, avant un bout de temps, déplora l'Alabamien, mélancolique.

- Ca me tire les larmes, répondit simplement l'intéressé en vérifiant que personne ne pouvait les voir depuis la route.

Bagwell se laissa couler contre le mur, tout près de lui, et pencha la tête pour le considérer par en-dessous avec complaisance.

- Allez… Ca n'a pas fait un p'tit peu ton affaire, quelque part, d'être contraint par les circonstances à passer un moment dans mes bras ?

Michael lui avait à peine lancé un regard estomaqué par tant de culot que Connor les rejoignait, lançant tout de go :

- Comment vous avez fait vot' compte pour vous retrouver comme ça ?

- C'est à lui qu'il faut le demander… dit Scofield.

- Lui et son petit copain le mafioso avaient prévu de me liquider en route, alors disons que j'ai assuré mes arrières, expliqua Theodore. Te fie pas à Gueule-d'Ange, hein : on lui donnerait le bon dieu sans confession, comme ça, mais il peut se montrer pire que le serpent biblique avec la crapaudaille de notre espèce.

- Oh arrête un peu de me faire passer pour ton bourreau ! Je n'ai jamais rien eu à voir avec les torts qu'a pu te causer Abruzzi et tu le sais très bien. Enfin, à part la première fois où il t'a remis à ta place mais il faut dire que tu étais sur le point de me violer…

Connor, en train de positionner la pince, proposa avec une trace d'amusement assez incongrue aux yeux de toute personne civilisée :

- Vous voulez que je vous laisse ou… ?

Tout le monde se tut et le laissa faire son travail. Quelques instants plus tard, les deux compères retrouvaient des existences autonomes.

- Il faudrait garder les morceaux avec nous pour le moment, recommanda Scofield.

- T'inquiète, on les enterrera avec vos fringues dans un endroit tranquille, le rassura Connor.

Comme ils rejoignaient les autres, Ricky enfourcha sa moto et annonça :

- On va décoller et prendre la petite route pour aller se poser dans le bois de Cumberland. On y sera bien mieux qu'ici. Vous pourrez casser la graine et vous changer en paix. Qu'est-ce que vous en dites ?

- J'applaudis des deux mains, répondit T-bag en s'installant derrière lui.

Michael, bien qu'assez mal à l'aise au milieu de ces sudistes patibulaires qu'il ne savait absolument pas comment prendre, déclara sincèrement :

- Merci beaucoup… pour votre aide.

Connor lui lâcha une lourde claque dans le dos et l'ingénieur le suivit pour grimper sur le siège arrière de son bestiau.

* * *

Une demi-heure plus tard, les engins s'arrêtèrent en pleine forêt, au bord d'une piste étroite. Les motards prirent soin de les planquer plus loin dans le talus et s'installèrent tranquillement à même le sol.

- Vous devez avoir les crocs. Tenez !

Ricky balança deux gros sandwichs aux fugitifs, avant de distribuer les autres à ses camarades. Deux sachets de chips suivirent, ainsi que deux bouteilles d'eau pour lesquelles le biker crut nécessaire de s'excuser :

- La bière tiède, ça vaut pas grand chose, mais on fera une pause dans un petit rade pour que vous puissiez vous la rincer correctement.

Les évadés mordirent avidement dans leur casse-croûte. Scofield avait le cerveau en ébullition mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de savourer la nourriture et la sécurité momentanée de ce pique-nique improvisé. Il ne s'était ni sustenté ni détendu depuis la veille au soir – sa léthargie dans le giron de T-bag n'avait rien eu d'un véritable repos. Ce dernier, reconnaissant des soins qu'on leur prodiguait, sut qu'un compliment était de rigueur :

- C'est de la belle mécanique, que vous avez là. Connor, tu en as changé depuis la dernière fois, non ?

- C'en est un nouveau, mon vieux. J'avais besoin d'un plus gros calibre pour les voyages au long cours et puis j'ai trouvé cette Electra Glide d'occasion. Superbe… Le modèle classique de 87… à peine deux trois pièces à rafistoler pour qu'il donne le meilleur de lui-même et j'avais mon Fatboy ! Si tu savais le nombre de trucs qu'on peut caser là-dedans…

- Majestueuse bécane, en tout cas, admira Theodore en enfournant son dernier morceau de sandwich.

- Je te la ferai essayer quand t'auras un peu repris la main.

- Ouais, tu veux d'abord qu'il nous massacre les nôtres en se remettant en jambes, c'est ça ? lança Ricky, goguenard.

- Mais nan, c'est juste que c'est quand même lourd, comme engin, quand on a pas l'habitude… se justifia Connor.

- Je sais bien… Mais si Teddy veut conduire ma chérie, il aura besoin de ceci ! décréta le barbu en lançant à Bagwell un tas de vêtements.

- Aaah, merci mon gars. Splendide, splendide… ronronna-t-il en réceptionnant les effets de cuir et de jean avec une concupiscence non-dissimulée.

- Ah ben pas question de la prendre en mains sapé comme un salop ! J'ai aussi ce qui faut pour toi, Gueule-d'Ange, ajouta-t-il en lui envoyant son propre trousseau.

- Merci.

Même pas une heure et le pli du surnom était déjà pris…

Voyant Theodore retirer son pantalon, Connor cogna soudain son poing au creux de sa paume d'un air parfaitement catastrophé :

- Mais, j'y pense ! Y va falloir qu'on vous emmène vous faire sucer un coup ! Vous devez avoir le piston grippé comme un moteur de solex !

Scofield se glaça au milieu de son délaçage de chaussures, puis reprit aussitôt en tâchant de rester stoïque. Mieux valait apprendre très vite à ne pas se laisser désarçonner avec une engeance pareille…

- Ah ! Détrompe-toi, mon grand ! fanfaronna forcément T-bag. Il est vrai que je viens de connaître quelques jours de vaches maigres, grâce aux pulsions castratrices que Gueule-d'Ange s'ingénie à canaliser sur ma personne, mais sois rassuré : je n'ai manqué de rien dans ce domaine. A dire vrai, pendant un moment, j'étais bu par les plus beaux yeux bleus de la chrétienté.

Une rumeur lubrique et badine suivit ses dires.

- Y savent faire ça, en prison ? demanda Ricky.

Bagwell haussa les épaules :

- Ca s'apprend vite, un couteau sous la gorge.

- T'as pas tort, admit Connor en pointant vers lui un doigt amusé. Et toi, Gueule-d'Ange, t'auras besoin de te faire fondre le sucre d'orge ?

- Oh, auquel cas, je suis sûr que « Teddy » ici présent sera enchanté de m'obliger, répondit Scofield avec une mesquinerie certaine tout en déboutonnant nonchalamment son pantalon.

Quelques ricanements gras saluèrent son bon mot un spasme absolument déconcerté fronça les sourcils du sociopathe.

- Beauté, quelle mouche t'a piqué ?

Michael prit congé avec un sourire à peine visible et pourtant terriblement narquois, pour aller finir de se changer derrière la tranquillité de quelques arbres.

- Ce garçon… ne put que soupirer T-bag en secouant la tête.

* * *

Une bonne minute plus tard, le verbiage élastique des Alabamiens fut interrompu par une question misérable émise d'une voie sourde :

- C'est indispensable, ce tee-shirt ?

L'assemblée leva les yeux sur Michael qui avait reparu, un blouson de jean à la main, une paire de lunettes noires sur le front et sur le dos un tee-shirt noir orné d'un fier drapeau confédéré sous lequel se croisaient deux winchesters, quelques lettres aux fioritures gothiques proclamant : « The South will rise again ».

- Ben, on a qu'ça, répondit simplement Ricky d'un air détaché.

- C'est parfait… parfait, assura Buck avec une moue inébranlable.

L'ingénieur songea à suggérer l'idée qu'il puisse être mal interprété par certaines communautés mais il y renonça bien vite, de peur de déclencher une homélie intarissable sur la symbolique du drapeau et l'importance de la dignité du pauvre petit peuple d'un Sud lâchement violé et pillé à plusieurs reprises par la racaille fédérale, celle-là même qui les pourchassait encore.

- Très bien…

T-bag le suivit des yeux sans en perdre une miette tandis qu'il allait poser ses anciens vêtements de taulard sur le coffre arrière de l'Electra Glide, littéralement fasciné par le futal de cuir qui tenait à présent la croupe remarquable de Michael Scofield. Cette indicible vision fit cogner son pouls comme rarement.

- Je vous préviens, je risque de faire une attaque quand je vais le voir enfourcher l'engin, annonça-t-il à la cantonade.


	4. Chapter 4

**Message de la toute première importance à notre revieweuse Tiify : Tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point nous avons été frustrées de ne pas pouvoir te répondre ! Le site de FFnet censure automatiquement toutes les adresses électroniques, liens comme e-mails, ce pour couper court aux spams, j'imagine. Aussi nous sommes-nous retrouvées le bec dans l'eau : incapables de pouvoir répondre à ton message qui nous avait pourtant fait si chaud au coeur et à ta proposition qui n'en finit pas de nous emballer et de nous emplir d'une immense gratitude presque incrédule. Il nous a fallu attendre la publication de ce nouveau chapitre, en comptant sur ta venue.**

**Cela étant, on ne va pas se répandre à l'infini dans le chapeau, par respect à l'égard des lecteurs, mais nous sommes bien décidées à te répondre comme il se doit. Je vais donc laisser provisoirement mon adresse ici afin que tu puisses nous contacter directement : miomione68(at)hotmail(point)com**

**Un grand grand merci. Avec l'espoir d'avoir bientôt de tes nouvelles ! **

* * *

T-bag le suivit des yeux sans en perdre une miette tandis qu'il allait poser ses anciens vêtements de taulard sur le coffre arrière de l'Electra Glide, littéralement fasciné par le futal de cuir qui tenait à présent la croupe remarquable de Michael Scofield. Cette vision indicible fit cogner son pouls comme rarement.

- Je vous préviens, je risque de faire une attaque quand je vais le voir enfourcher l'engin, annonça-t-il à la cantonade.

Un nouvel afflux de rires épais vint ponctuer l'humeur grivoise de Bagwell qui se laissa couler dans une posture nonchalante, contre la moto.

- Ben alors, « Teddy », tu ne vas pas flancher pour si peu ? Ce serait dommage avec une aventure aussi prometteuse, tu crois pas ? répondit Michael en fixant T-Bag avec un léger sourire alors qu'il repliait sans soin son vieux trousseau de taulard, sans trop forcer le trait de la taquinerie, de peur que l'appétence lubrique de son partenaire ne se propage sur l'ensemble de la clique mal dégrossie.

- Méfie-toi, mon, joli, tu sais ce qu'impliquent les promesses, et la route est encore longue.

Michael se contenta d'une esquisse de sourire qui se voulait, à la vérité plus réprobateur qu'amical.

- Tu ne t'en sors pas trop mal non plus, niveau fringues, éluda t-il avec une œillade furtive sur l'accoutrement du larron.

- Il est vrai que vous m'avez plutôt gâté, les gars, ajouta T-Bag en ajustant sur ses épaules une chemise noire aux ourlets blancs, ornée sur le côté gauche d'une croix de Malte métallique au sein de laquelle se dessinait l'incontournable drapeau, et redescendait sur un vieux jean presque arraché à la pliure des genoux.

- Ca, c'est la chemise de Buck. Le futal aussi d'ailleurs. Je t'en aurais bien filé un à moi, mais le seul qui m'restait était assez dégueulasse, précisa naturellement Connor, comme si la question de l'élégance était le seul problème qui allait se poser. Mais la chemise en jette !

- La classe, conclut simplement Buck, avec un hochement de tête approbateur.

- Et attends, la panoplie n'est pas complète, vieux, renchérit Ricky en tirant précautionneusement de ses sacoches une vieille paire de bottes sudistes aux bouts carrés, dont le cuir brun était grignoté par l'usure. De chaque côté du pied, un anneau métallique joignait un triplet de lanières de cuir qui ceignaient la cheville à l'avant, à l'arrière et par en-dessous, entre la semelle tendre et le talon lourd et massif.

- Mise un peu ça... Tu te souviens ?

Theodore se redressa d'une poussée désinvolte et considéra les chaussures, tendues à bout de bras comme le fétiche magique venu couronner l'avènement. Un bref instant de contemplation succéda à la révélation, comme une suspension du temps que même Connor refusait de briser. T-Bag mit quelques menues secondes à situer la portée du geste, les yeux provisoirement crevés d'incertitude, quand un frisson d'excitation le rappela aux bons souvenirs du passé.

- Attends un peu, c'est bien ce que je crois ?

- Parfaitement, mon gars, assura Ricky avec une certaine fierté dans la voix. T'as créché chez moi pendant un moment, je te le rappelle, et tu m'as laissé deux trois bricoles avant de partir pour un séjour au frais. Quand j'ai su que t'avais mis les bouts de Fox River, j'ai tout de suite pensé que ça te ferait plaisir de renfiler les godillots du bon vieux temps. Je les ai bichonnées comme j'ai pu. C'est vrai qu'elles ont vu du pays celles là, pas vrai ?

Le sociopathe saisit la paire de bottes avec émoi, le visage fendu d'un sourire jubilatoire :

- Ah Ricky, mon bon Ricky! Tu n'imagines pas le plaisir que tu me fais en me ressortant ces reliques du passé. Pour tout te dire, je n'y songeais même plus, persuadé qu'elles avaient quitté ce bas monde depuis belle lurette.

- Eh bien ! Content que ça te plaise, ajouta le biker en le gratifiant d'une tape amicale dans le dos, que Bagwell accusa avec enthousiasme.

- Au début, je voulais t'en refiler une paire à moi, mais Ricky disait : « ça fera plaisir à Teddy » de rechausser celles-là. Alors je me suis dit : « si ça fait plaisir à Teddy », ajouta Connor en écartant les bras en signe d'assentiment.

Theodore chaussa les bottes avec distinction sous les acclamations grasses de ses compagnons de jeunesse. Après quelques pas d'essai pour décrasser les vieilles chausses, le sociopathe en cavale retrouvait l'allure du parfait sudiste tout droit sorti des entrailles de la terre. Il se tourna vers l'ingénieur qui n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre depuis leur dernier échange, les bras serrés contre la poitrine, les lèvres subtilement remontées dans un rictus amusé, bien que passablement détaché.

- Eh bien mon joli, n'aurai-je pas droit à une nouvelle petite douceur tout droit sortie de ta délectable bouche ? lança t-il sur un ton de fanfaronnade, alors qu'il comblait d'un pas languide l'espace sécuritaire qui le séparait de Michael, entortillant la doublure de sa poche gauche enfoncée. Ca ne te réchauffe pas le cœur de nous voir ainsi tous deux réunis sous la même bannière, battant la campagne les mains libres, bras dessus bras dessous, sans la contrainte d'une cellule ou d'une lame pour se supporter ? On fait partis de la même équipe à présent... De la même famille.

Sur ces mots, T-Bag dégagea sa main droite de la poche de son jean et effleura délicatement le flanc du jeune homme avant d'agripper brièvement le pan de son sublime T-shirt confédéré pour appuyer son propos.

Michael sentit son ventre se nouer et accueillit cette soudaine proximité par un imperceptible mouvement de recul, retenant la beigne instinctive qui lui chatouillait les doigts pour ne pas attiser une chicane qu'il ne pouvait contenir. Surtout, il refusait d'offrir à Bagwell le plaisir d'entrer dans son jeu. Le regard bleu s'était gelé sous les sourcils courroucés, arborant cet air inquisiteur qui lui allait si bien. T-Bag s'amusait de ce petit chamboulement. La provocation était facile au sein du giron familier, bien qu'il n'eût jamais à se soucier des circonstances pour en user. Mais il avait déjà tant fait les frais de la petite suprématie bien appuyée de Scofield à Fox River, qu'il ne voyait pas l'intérêt de s'empêcher de profiter de quelque loisir fourbe. Il ne fallait pas non plus que l'immersion soit trop aisée, ou que l'entêtement du petit sauveur à faire valoir son assise dans la prise de décisions soit trop évidente. Michael avait beau garder jalousement l'avantage vital quant à la suite des événements, pour le moment, il dépendait entièrement de T-Bag pour les mener à bien. Si la collaboration était acceptée pour le bien de tous, la promiscuité n'était tolérée que par le biais de trêves nécessaires au bon déroulement du périple clandestin. Aucun d'eux n'était dupe. Aussi ces petites morsures irritantes donnaient-elles l'occasion au sudiste de prendre la température des états d'âmes de Scofield. Il n'était pas question de battre la chair tendre d'un giton prostré face à l'hostilité carcérale, mais plutôt de faucher une à une les pensées de cette satanée Gueule d'Ange, entièrement tournées vers le sauvetage de Grand Frère, de sorte que sa coopération avec T-Bag devienne nettement plus qu'un vulgaire contrat de passage. Le petit génie si buté dans son jugement devait glisser de lui-même vers une acceptation résignée sans toutefois l'assimiler totalement, pour que le poison de sa culpabilité entame sa peau aussi sûrement qu'une lame. Pour ce faire, Theodore se devait d'assaisonner le jeune homme de quelques piqures de rappel, en l'éprouvant tant par les mots que par la chair, et ainsi désamorcer tout mécanisme de repli.

Michael avait finalement conservé son stoïcisme légendaire, toujours irritant face aux petites attaques déstabilisantes de son partenaire. Il voyait clair dans le petit manège de Bagwell et ne comptait pas lui faciliter la tâche aussi aisément.

- Ne t'emballe pas trop, Theodore, cette joyeuse camaraderie n'est que temporaire. J'ai besoin de toi pour me sortir de là, et t'as besoin de moi pour disparaître. Ca s'arrête là, avait-il simplement lancé sur le ton de la confidence, tout en se rapprochant volontairement du visage de son interlocuteur.

Celui-ci fit glisser sa langue sur ses lèvres avant de mordre un sourire particulièrement salace qui auréola le contour de ses yeux de petits sillons insolents.

- Ah, je reconnais bien là notre cher Michael Scofield et sa ferveur à châtrer les élans charitables, toutes griffes dehors.

L'intéressé n'eut pas le temps de répliquer que la venue du chaton blanc reniflant sans prudence les chaussures de l'alabamien détourna son attention. T-Bag posa des yeux las sur la petite forme frétillante qui risqua un coup de patte maladroit sur le revers du pantalon.

- Teddy, t'es gentil, tu me l'écrases pas sous tes bottes, exhorta mollement le protecteur du greffier, paisiblement adossé contre un arbre.

- Enfin, pour qui tu me prends, Ricky ? Un tueur de chatons ? Tu ne crois pas que mon joli palmarès mérite un peu mieux que ça ? gouailla le pédophile en fronçant les sourcils dans une moue faussement offensée.

L'épais sudiste se contenta d'un léger sourire entendu. Bagwell se baissa et saisit délicatement le petit animal gémissant sous son ventre rond, le faisant basculer sur le dos tandis que les pattes crispées battaient l'air pour chercher une prise. Sur ce, le sociopathe posa un baiser sur la tête du chat en lorgnant Scofield, les pupilles noyées dans l'expression d'une totale perfidie. Ce dernier se raidit à la vue du petit corps maigrelet qui se débattait en piaillant, prisonnier des doigts arachnéens de T-Bag.

- Si tu me l'abîmes, je t'en colle trois, je te casse un bras, et peut être qu'après je te paierais un verre, avertit de nouveau le motard en coupant une tranche du saucisson qu'il s'était approprié avec un opinel.

- Ah, voilà qui rappelle de bonnes plumées sur le sol crasseux de l'atelier. C'est qu'on bouffait joyeusement la poussière à cette époque, se gaudit Theodore, ne relevant même pas le semblant de menace dans la phrase de Ricky.

- Tu peux jaser mon gars! répondit ce dernier avec bonhomie. Pour sûr que t'avais de la poigne avec tes manches de sauterelles, mais t'avais pas si souvent le dessus, j'te le rappelle.

- Mais tu sais, j'ai bien pris de la graine depuis toutes ces années, mon bon Ricky. Tu serais surpris, pas vrai Beauté ? charria Bagwell en caressant le chaton d'une manière exagérément câline.

L'ingénieur posa sur T-Bag un regard lourd de reproches avant de se faire percuter par l'enthousiasme musclé de Connor que la conversation naissante avait aimanté.

- Dieu qu'c'est vrai! s'esclaffa t-il en pointant l'intéressé du doigt. Le Teddy, il arrivait à nous foutre des peignées à défroquer les calotins, l'enfoiré! J'me souviens, avec la bande de Castleberry, pas un qui mouftait. Quand j'ai vu ça, j'me suis dit : « enfin un mec qui hésite pas à poser ses couilles sur la table! ».

- Oh, pour ça aussi, j'ai fait du chemin, répliqua T-Bag en adressant à Michael un clin d'œil d'une connivence qui, malgré toute l'ignominie sous-jacente qui lui valut son surnom carcéral, se voulait d'une sincérité rare.

- Tiens, tu t'rappelles les virées sauvages du samedi soir ? poursuivit Connor, emporté dans son entrain comme un camion en roues libres dans une pente. C'qu'on s'est fourré dans le lard, ces nuits là ! Ah ça ! On en a soulevé de la salope mouillée sur la route de Mobile, pas vrai, Teddy ? Tu vois Maggie, la pute mongolienne ? Celle-là, j'lai tellement tirée qu'elle a de quoi ranger l'chaton de Ricky bien au chaud dans sa boîte à...

- Oh là, Connor, doucement mon vieux, trancha Theodore avec un geste apaisant et maniéré. C'est extrêmement vulgaire ce que tu nous dégoises là. Tu ne voudrais pas choquer notre cher petit Michael ici présent avec ton langage de charretier ?

- Pas très délicat, reconnut Buck en se roulant nonchalamment une cigarette de ses mains croches, la mine dégoutée.

Gueule d'Ange avait remarqué que ce Buck avait régulièrement la charge de ponctuer les propos dans l'assemblée, ce qui n'empêchait pas ses rares interventions d'être écoutées et attentivement pesées comme parole d'évangile.

- Oh pardon, s'excusa Connor avec confusion en se tournant vers Scofield, qui ferma les yeux dans un sourire pour signaler que tout allait bien.

Ricky, pour sa part, avait pouffé de rire sans ménagement contre son arbre.

- Il n'y a pas de mal, reprit Bagwell en fourrant le chat dans les bras toujours serrés de l'ingénieur sans la moindre délicatesse.

- Doucement, bordel ! Ma Mignonne, c'est pas un sac de riz! maugréa Ricky en agitant son couteau dans le vide.

- T'en fais pas Ricky, ce garçon a les mains plus tendres qu'un écolier sortant du catéchisme, badina T-Bag en effleurant avec insistance le poignet de Scofield avant de se retirer.

Celui-ci se retrouva si empêtré avec son nouveau fardeau qu'il en oublia de protester. Mais à l'évidence, la petite bestiole semblait bien plus coopérative dans ses mains.

- N'empêche, j'peux pas m'empêcher d'repenser à nos parties de tire-en-l'air, reprit Connor, nostalgique. Pas les putes, hein! J'parle des bastons avec les flinguos dans le sentier de Chesnut. Vous vous souvenez, bande d'enfoirés ?

- Un peu qu'on s'en souvient, approuva Theodore.

- Tu vas pas nous resservir ces histoires poussiéreuses ! lança Ricky.

Michael dévisagea chacun des hommes, assez soucieux de ce qu'il allait entendre, quand le gros Connor le gratifia d'une lourde bourrasque complice qu'il dût parer tant que possible pour ne pas trop secouer le chaton :

- Ecoute ça, Gueule d'Ange ! Après le boulot, quand y en avait, et quand les deux lascars, là, avaient fini de trancher la bidoche, on s'retrouvait dans un vieux sentier pour se défouler un peu les nerfs. On avait tous nos flingues, des colts et des Remington, et on se dégommait au 44 pendant une bonne heure ! Là, comme tu nous vois ! Aha ! J'te raconte pas le barouf qu'on foutait! Un vrai champ de bataille! J'me souviens encore du sifflement des plombs !

Scofield ne put retenir une vague pensée pour ses folies de jeune diplômé dans les soirées sur Chigago, pimentées tout au plus par l'audace transgressive de quelques baisers volés, marquée des effluves de la vodka martini.

- Un beau jour, cette panouille de Connor nous a démoli un cheval dans le prés voisin, en tirant dans tous les sens comme un abruti, renchérit Bagwell à l'égard du jeune homme, une excitation presque enfantine dans la voix.

- Bof, j'ai pas fait exprès, justifia le concerné en haussant les épaules.

- Tu parles ! ricana Ricky.

Buck esquissa un rictus amusé, la cigarette pendant à ses babines étirées.

- N'empêche qu'après ça, le vieux Clopton a débaroulé de sa bicoque avec son fusil et nous a tirés comme des lapins! reprit T-Bag avec entrain.

Des gloussements rustres éclatèrent autour de Michael, qui sourit timidement à l'évocation de ces souvenirs d'un autre monde, la chatte vautrée dans un paisible sommeil entre ses bras.

- Eh, tu sais que j'ai toujours ce bon vieux Colt 44 Dragoon dans mes sacoches ? fit Connor à l'adresse de T-Bag en sortant le vieux revolver de sa bécane avec une grande fierté. Regarde-ça, une belle mécanique!

- Lui, y se croit toujours à l'époque de la guerre civile avec ses vieux soufflants! se gaussa Ricky avant d'enfourner une nouvelle tranche de sifflard.

- Là, il a pas tort. Un pétard comme celui-là est tout juste bon à tirer le nègre dans son jardin, si tu veux mon avis, rétorqua Theodore en soulevant les sourcils.

- Attends, tu veux rire ? C'est avec ça que j'ai dégommé le canasson ! Et il était à plus de cent mètres! Mais si tu préfères, je te sors mes deux Berettas. Et tiens, pendant qu'on y est, demande à Buck ce qu'il trimballe dans son cartable!

La question n'eut pas besoin d'être posée que déjà le biker maigriot avait tiré d'on ne sait où la crosse puis le canon disloqué d'un fusil à répétitions manuelles, qu'il remonta en un tournemain, avec une attention cérémonieuse que personne ne troubla. Michael avait écarquillé des yeux effarés à mesure que l'engin prenait forme, et bientôt, le cliquetis métallique final annonça les présentations avec le puissant fusil à pompe que Buck brandissait à bout de bras.

- Persephone, Winchester, modèle M12. Déesse des Enfers, introduisit-il, naturellement.

- Bah j'veux bien être pendu ! s'esclaffa Connor.

T-Bag ne put contenir un rire graveleux à la vue de ce spectacle ragaillardissant.

- Je vois que vous nous avez sorti la veille artillerie les gars! Buck, dis-moi, depuis combien d'années tu nous la traînes, cette bécane?

- Persephone, rectifia l'intéressé.

- N'empêche que ça crache un maximum, comme pétoire! expliqua l'imposant skinhead. Puis ça se démonte, c'est discret.

- Je vois mal comment rester discret avec un engin comme celui-là, désavoua Gueule d'Ange, profondément atterré.

Le jeune homme s'était quelque peu renfrogné au milieu de l'épaisse fratrie sudiste, se raccrochant au petit corps innocent somnolent contre lui, parfaitement indifférent à tout cet étalage viril. Ces nouveaux partenaires de route étaient de bonne volonté dans cette entreprise périlleuse, évidemment, mais il envisageait mal l'idée de voyager avec des glaiseux à motos armés jusqu'aux dents sans l'éventualité d'un incident fatal.

- Ah, déride-toi un peu Scofield! Je te l'accorde, notre petite équipée a des allures un peu rustres, mais crois-moi, tu ne pouvais pas rêver mieux pour te fondre dans le paysage. Il ne s'agit pas de faire une vendetta, alors desserre un peu les fesses, mon joli, tout se passera bien, rétorqua T-Bag, lassé des efforts de diplomatie qu'il devait déployer pour contenir les scrupules du jeune taulard.

- C'est vrai, t'inquiète, intervint Ricky avec cette admirable aptitude à l'apaisement collectif. Ca fait des années que Buck nous trimballe son attirail à chaque virée, et y a jamais eu de pépin. Sauf quand il l'a cherché!

Connor laissa échapper un rire généreux qui en disait long sur les anecdotes subjacentes à cette remarque, tandis que Scolfield regardait pensivement le frêle sudiste astiquer sa machine infernale avec une tendresse manifeste qui lui semblait peu familière et outrageusement dissonante.

- « Schofield », c'est le nom d'un flingue, précisa Buck avec une pointe d'enthousiasme à peine perceptible, ayant très bien remarqué que l'ingénieur l'observait.

- Il paraît, répondit Michael, ne sachant si son interlocuteur le défiait avec cette affirmation. Pourtant, malgré les accointances qu'il partageait avec Bagwell, le biker ne fit montre d'aucun sursaut de bravade. Les types comme Buck, à première vue, ne s'embarrassaient pas de principes de hiérarchie auprès de ceux qu'ils reconnaissaient comme semblables. Si un vieux frère prenait le parti d'introduire une nouvelle âme, même provisoire, au sein du clan, il n'avait pas de raison de contester ce choix, ce qui avait pour effet estimable d'annihiler toute tentative gratuite d'emmerder le monde.

- Smith & Wesson, revolver chambré, 45. Un peu vieillot mais efficace, énonça t-il simplement, avec un hochement admiratif du menton. Beau flingue.

- Je te fais confiance, je ne suis pas connaisseur, déclara Michael en adoucissant la voix.

- Nul besoin d'être connaisseur pour savoir qu'un Scofield est forcément synonyme de beau calibre, badina Theodore à l'oreille du jeune homme avant de se dresser à l'adresse de tous :

- Bon, les enfants, c'est pas que je m'ennuie, loin de là, mais il va falloir songer à remballer. Une longue route « prometteuse » nous attend!

L'initiative fut accueillie sans protestation, avec dévouement pour les uns, avec soulagement pour l'autre. Malgré ses efforts incommensurables pour repousser l'angoisse, Michael ne parvenait jamais totalement à détacher ses pensées de Lincoln, rendu sans repère au monde hostile de la justice faussée, et l'immobilisation plus ou moins prolongée dans cette faille temporelle grignotait dangereusement ses entrailles. Le fait de savoir Sucre aux côtés de son frère le rassurait plus ou moins, mais il n'avait pas la moindre idée de l'avancée de leur périple ni la certitude de les rejoindre dans l'Utah, malgré la dernière confidence de Charles Westmorland. Il renseigna les motards sur le cap à prendre, sans trop s'étendre sur les détails dans un premier temps, et accepta volontiers l'invitation du patient Ricky à les rejoindre, lui et sa petite Boule de poils douillettement rangée dans la poche de son blouson, sur le siège moelleux d'une V-Rod, Harley noire chromée aux contours plus ronds et plus abaissés que la grosse routière de Connor, qui crachait toute sa puissance par le biais de deux pots rutilants. T-Bag, qui avait renfilé avec délectation un blouson de cuir noir décoré d'un nouveau drapeau emblématique, partageait la chevauchée avec Connor, impatient de lui faire apprécier la vigueur commode de l'Electra Glide aux éclats rouges. Buck, pour sa part, jouissait seul du confort de son Softail jaune et noir, modèle plus détaché du sol, dans lequel il avait effectivement dissimulé Persephone avec brio, dieu sait comment. Le pique-nique fut rempaqueté avec un soin qu'ils ne se connaissaient guère, les accessoires pénitentiaires enterrés, les traces effacées.

Michael agrippa le bras de Ricky et se hissa prudemment à l'arrière de l'engin, jetant une œillade farouche à l'attention de Theodore qui, bien entendu, n'avait pas manqué un seul battement de cils de tout le spectacle, accoudé au siège de l'Electra Glide, la lèvre lascivement repliée sur sa langue :

- Aww, ce ne devrait pas être permis de garder sous clé ce joli postérieur si bien emballé. Tel que je te vois là, j'ai l'impression de reluquer la première page d'un magazine gay. C'est d'une provocation des plus insultantes, mon joli.

- Hum... Mais le propre d'un modèle de magazine est de demeurer à l'état de phantasme.

- Et par conséquent, de soulager les moments de solitude sur les oreillers froids d'un vieux motel...

Scofield rabattit ses lunettes sur le nez d'un mouvement parfaitement placide, comme pour jeter un mur invincible entre les yeux obscènes et sa dignité intacte. T-Bag sourit de toutes ses dents avant de grimper souplement à la suite du gros skinhead.

Le pimpant Softail de Buck fila en tête de cortège, suivi de près par la monture de Connor qui décolla dans un rugissement de tous les diables. L'air chaud fouetta délicieusement le visage de Michael tandis que Ricky lançait son bolide à la suite de ses camarades. Le grondement redoutable du moteur associé au tiraillement soudain de la vitesse réveilla une impression fugace d'invulnérabilité, faisant fondre à petit feu les craintes du jeune novice sous le soleil du Tennessee.


	5. Chapter 5

**Pour commencer un grand merci à Hebichu, fidèle au poste. Les impressions des lecteurs, ce qui leur a plu ou déplu, tout cela nous intéresse et nous motive énormément! Nous qui ne nous attendions pas à la moindre review, nous avons doublement apprécié tes petits mots et ceux des quelques autres lecteurs.**

**D'ailleurs, Tiify, si tu atterris à nouveau ici un de ces quatre, nous t'attendons toujours comme le messie. ^^'**

**Allez, bonne lecture ! Cette suite est de moi.**

* * *

Ce n'est qu'un peu plus de quatre heures plus tard, interrompues seulement par un ravitaillement en carburant, que Michael sentit l'allure s'adoucir comme le trio de bolides s'engageait sur le parking de terre battue d'un sympathique petit rade à la périphérie d'une ville. Il attendit que la moto soit calée pour sauter à terre et s'enquit :

- Où est-ce qu'on est ?

- Poplar Bluff, Missouri, annonça Buck en essuyant ses lunettes, toujours en selle.

- Ah, le Missouri… sourit Bagwell en se dégourdissant les jambes. Un bel Etat, s'il en est. Des traîtres, c'est sûr, mais bon… ils auront au moins préservé l'esclavage après la Guerre Civile.

Michael, tout préoccupé qu'il était par la topographie, ne put s'empêcher de froncer les sourcils.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

- Comme j'te l'dis, mon joli. Lincoln n'a aboli la Grande Institution que dans les Etats rebelles. Le Missouri, le Kentucky, le Maryland, le Delaware et la Virginie de l'Ouest s'en sont encore donnés à cœur joie pendant un bout de temps après la fin de la guerre ! Ils vous apprennent pas ça, à l'Université ?

- Surprise, surprise… lâcha Buck.

Légèrement ébranlé, Scofield se promit de vérifier l'information un jour… quand il aurait à nouveau à sa disposition un ordinateur écran plat et une connexion internet… un mini-bar… un fauteuil… du temps pour se cultiver. Une casquette de base-ball s'abattit soudain sans prévenir sur son crâne.

- Et après ils veulent nous faire croire que c'était ça le problème, que c'est pour ça qu'ils sont venus tout saccager, les salops, glissa Ricky avant de coiffer à son tour Theodore d'un couvre-chef.

- … C'est ma casquette, annonça fièrement Connor.

T-bag l'ôta un instant, le temps d'y jeter un œil. C'était une simple casquette bleu marine, semblable à celle qu'il arborait à Fox River, frappée du logo des Crimson Tide.

- J'avais aussi pris celle avec les deux éclairs mais apparemment c'était un peu limite pour ce qui est de la discrétion. Du coup, Gueule-d'Ange, tu te récupères la vieille casquette Cash de Ricky.

- Ca ira très bien, le rassura l'ingénieur.

Ils entrèrent dans le boui-boui, où la petite serveuse les salua chaleureusement malgré leurs lourdes grolles encore un peu terreuses de leur escale dans le bois. Les motards se répartirent sur un duo de banquettes contre la vitre, histoire de garder un œil sur le parking, et les deux fugitifs s'installèrent à leur suite.

- Poplar Bluff, c'est à quel endroit du Missouri ? voulut savoir Scofield.

- On est tout au sud, là, indiqua Connor. Au sud-est, plus exactement, en-dessous de la Forêt Mark Twain.

- Ils ont une Forêt Mark Twain ? s'esbaudit T-bag.

- Eh ouais. C'était un gars d'ici, tu sais.

Michael vit un sourire nostalgique passer sur le visage de Theodore, en face de lui. Il se remémorait ses lectures d'enfance interdites – son père n'avait jamais rien compris à Twain, comme beaucoup de gens, d'ailleurs. Sa rêverie fut interrompue par l'arrivée de la serveuse.

- Salut les gars ! Comment ça va, aujourd'hui ?

Après les borborygmes enjoués des bikers, elle reprit :

- Qu'est-ce qui vous ferait plaisir ?

- Bière fraîche pour tout le monde ? demanda Ricky.

L'assemblée acquiesça. Michael ne voyait aucune raison de se distinguer.

- Alors cinq Bud, un cornet de nuggets et un cornet de frites pour qu'on tape dedans et aussi, si vous étiez assez gentille pour m'apporter une coupelle d'eau pour mon p'tit chat, Mademoiselle, vous seriez vraiment charmante.

- Oh mon dieu, vous avez un chat avec vous ? Sur la moto ? s'enthousiasma la serveuse, incrédule.

Ricky sortit triomphalement son félin de sous son blouson et le posa sur la table.

- Voyez-vous ça ? Je vous apporte tout ce qu'il faut tout de suite, déclara-t-elle.

- Merci bien, Mademoiselle.

Connor esquissa un rictus goguenard.

- Ca c'est le nouveau truc de Ricky : faire mousser les serveuses avec son minet, là.

- Ouais, on se d'mandait pourquoi il se l'traînait et puis… au bout de deux jours… on se posait plus la question, ajouta Buck.

- Que veux-tu… les nanas, ça aime les animaux. Mais c'est pas pour ça que j'te garde, tu le sais hein, ma poupette ? C'est toi ma reine, rétorqua l'intéressé en soulevant sa petite bête dans ses grosses mains baguées.

Bagwell se joignit aux sourires indulgents et tranquilles, légèrement assoupi, jusqu'à ce qu'un petit tourbillon canari ne le réveille en s'exclamant :

- Oh il est trop mignon !

Il cligna des yeux une ou deux fois pour confirmer la bénédiction qui venait de lui tomber sous le nez. Elle était tendue vers le chaton avec cette appétence fébrile douloureusement réprimée qu'ont les enfants guettés par la puberté.

- C'est une fille, ma chérie ! Tu veux lui dire bonjour ? proposa gentiment Ricky en sentant le trépignement inavoué.

Un carré sage de cheveux bruns, des yeux cachous agrandis par l'attente et un sourire encore plein de vivacité comme elle se penchait pour prendre délicatement l'animal. Le regard de T-bag coula, presque fatalement, le long du petit bouton d'or, dérapa sur les reins pliés, la robe plissée. Un léger coup de pied vint le mettre en garde. De l'autre côté, Scofield veillait au grain. Theodore haussa les sourcils, un sourire badin entrouvrant tout juste le coin de ses lèvres.

- Elle est toute belle ! s'extasia la bachelette en ramenant la petite bête dans ses bras.

- Ca, c'est sûr, j'ai toujours dit que ce petit minou était une merveille, renchérit le pédophile, radieux.

Les pattes minuscules s'agrippèrent prudemment à elle et, inquiètes de ne pas trouver les rotondités familières de Ricky, se mirent à grimper vainement pour tenter d'assurer leur situation. Les dunes étaient trop douces, affleuraient juste le temps de s'affirmer, sans être encore tenues à l'empaquetage sous la petite robe orpiment. Et la bestiole qui y laissait quelques griffures blanches, à peine visibles…

- Comment elle s'appelle ?

- Oh, tu sais… Je l'appelle de plein de façons, j'me suis jamais décidé ! plaisanta Ricky.

- Et toi, tu as un nom, ma puce ? rebondit Bagwell en se penchant à son tour pour poser gentiment la main au creux de son dos.

- Judith, répondit tout de go la gamine qui, vraisemblablement, ne s'imaginait pas inspirer autre chose que de la mignardise de grande personne.

La réaction ne se fit pas attendre. Sa jambe gauche se retrouva bien vite écrasée contre la banquette par le pied sûr de la Justice. Il regarda la Justice dans les yeux, stoïque, amusé, comme pour lui faire savoir qu'il n'était pas assez con pour aller friser l'esclandre, mais qu'il entendait se repaître dans les limites de tout honnête homme, d'autant plus si la provocation était suivie de ce genre de petit jeu. Sa botte droite vint caresser sans pudeur la cheville et le mollet qui exerçaient ce désagréable chantage, ce qui les fit battre en retraite dans la plus grande précipitation. Voir ainsi faseyer Gueule-d'Ange un bref instant aiguillonna son désir, ne le rendit que trop conscient des troubles sur lesquels reposait sa paume. Dire qu'il n'aurait eu qu'à retrousser petit à petit la corolle du bouton d'or pour glisser sur le coton et aller tout au fond effleurer le contour des pousses tendres… sentir la crispation déconcertée qui venait de déverrouiller le regard de Scofield.

Il retira sa main, pourtant, préférant allonger le pas entre les genoux de Gueule-d'Ange, se nicher dans le pli de son jarret. Un mouvement de recul, puis une œillade anxieuse en direction de la petite, et un grand désarroi. Theodore se consumait derrière sa mine amène. Risquerait-il un nouveau coup pour voir si le jeu pouvait vaciller un peu plus ?

- Voilà, messieurs !

Les grands verres que la serveuse posa sur la table sonnèrent aux oreilles de T-bag comme le maillet du juge mettant un terme à ses frasques. Le joli canari rendit le chat, dit merci, et s'envola. Gueule-d'Ange marcha sur sa cheville pour le bouter hors de ses jupes. Il se résolut pourtant à la bonne composition. Il trinquerait avec une trique insoutenable, mais avec le sourire ! Le breuvage glacé et amer lui fit un bien fou. Il le sentit gouleyer son gosier et toute sa poitrine jusqu'à l'estomac. Qu'il faisait bon être ici…

Un nouvel incident l'empêcha pourtant de retrouver tout à fait la paix. Alors qu'il grignotait une frite du coin des dents, un flash-info attira son attention sur la petite télé casée dans un coin du bar. Michael suivit son regard sans mouvement brusque et perçut :

« C'est en début d'après-midi que la carcasse de l'avion qui aurait servi à l'évasion des détenus de Fox River a été retrouvée à proximité de Pomme de Terre Lake, Missouri. L'appareil s'est abattu dans le lac et on ignore à l'heure qu'il est ce qui a provoqué sa chute. Plusieurs hypothèses sont avancées : prise en chasse par les services secrets, jet défectueux ou mal adapté aux longues distance, ou encore incident fatal survenu entre les fugitifs… Les autorités se refusent pour l'instant à tout commentaire afin de ne pas nuire à l'avancée de l'enquête. A notre connaissance aucun des corps n'aurait été retrouvé. Les habitants de la région sont invités à la vigilance. Voici le visage de ces hommes qui sont parvenus à s'évader du pénitencier de haute-sécurité. L'Etat offre une récompense pour leur capture ou des renseignements permettant leur arrestation. La plus grande prudence est cependant reco… »

Le jeune homme se détourna, blanc comme un linge malgré la lumière déclinante. Son visage de cire s'était déconfit et une détresse effroyable le froissait à présent. Bagwell ne s'en amusait plus. Voyant Michael appuyer le dos de son poing contre sa bouche pour se reprendre, il tenta :

- Scofield…

Il avait posé la main sur son poignet sans y penser et un mouvement sec le désarçonna. L'ingénieur saisit un paquet de cigarettes que Connor avait posé sur la table et se leva, le plus calmement possible, avant de sortir au-dehors.

- Quelle araignée lui grimpe donc dans le cul ? s'enquit le skinhead sans méchanceté.

- Lui en veux pas, Connor, son frangin était dans le coup, expliqua T-bag à voix basse.

Le biker haussa des sourcils surpris au-dessus de sa bière.

- Duraille… grimaça Buck.

- Je vais aller garder un œil sur lui.

- Il ira pas bien loin sans les clés des bécanes, tu sais, le rassura Ricky.

- Je sais… mais ce garçon est fragile, il faut pas qu'il nous claque dans la main, déclara Theodore après avoir siphonné d'un trait le reste de sa Budweiser. Faites pas comme moi, savourez la fin de vot' bibine tranquilles, les gars.

Sur ce, il sortit du rade et se dirigea de son pas un peu déséquilibré vers Michael, appuyé sur le côté du baraquement. Dieu merci, il n'était pas en train de sangloter ni de se taper compulsivement le crâne contre le mur, comme la veille au soir. Il était toujours figé dans cette tétanie atterrée, qui laissait pourtant deviner l'affolement des rouages exceptionnellement complexes de sa cervelle, derrière ses yeux cristallins au regard buté.

- Scofield… reprit Bagwell en s'approchant, les mains dans les poches. Je comprends que tu te mettes dans cet état mais, t'as entendu comme moi la dame des nouvelles, y a pas eu de cadavre !

- Ils n'en ont pas retrouvé pour l'instant… à ce qu'ils veulent bien dire, rectifia l'ingénieur.

- Ce serait bigrement idiot de leur part de taire les victimes, avec toute la pression qu'ils doivent avoir sur le dos, fit observer le sociopathe.

- C'est où, ce lac dont ils parlent ? répliqua le jeune homme.

- Pomme de Terre Lake ? Aucune idée. Je peux demander aux gars, si tu veux. Pourquoi ?

Michael ne répondit pas tout de suite. T-bag inclina légèrement la tête.

- Tu t'imagines pas qu'on va se pointer là-bas, quand même ?

Gueule-d'Ange se décida enfin à lui accorder un regard.

- Il faut que j'aille le chercher. C'est moi qui l'ai embarqué là-dedans. S'il y a une chance qu'il soit encore en vie, c'est à moi d'aller le tirer de là.

- C'est ça : « Bonjour Monsieur la Police ! Permettez que je passe derrière vous et votre impressionnant déploiement d'argousins pour essayer de retrouver mon confrère criminel ? »

Michael soupira. Theodore lâcha un hoquet de rire bluffé.

- Débarquer dans le tableau comme des chiens dans un jeu de quilles alors que nos amis s'en sont carapatés depuis longtemps ? J'ai un respect religieux pour ton intelligence mais honnêtement, Scofield, quand il s'agit de ton frère, tu perds les pédales, j'te l'dis…

- Je sais, JE SAIS ! cingla-t-il pour mettre un terme à ce qu'il reconnaissait comme une profession d'évidences. Tu as raison.

Il s'enferma à nouveau dans son mutisme. Ca n'avait jamais réellement été une option envisageable… mais lorsqu'il pensait à Lincoln, mal-en-point, trempé et rencogné dans un bosquet sans pouvoir bouger, un étau lui pressait le cœur et en faisait jaillir un élan incoercible. Cet élan réduit à l'impuissance, Michael s'en trouvait submergé. Son esprit noyé tournait en rond comme un lion en cage et il ne voyait plus quoi faire. Il s'y entendait pour se jouer des contingences mais les rares fois où la logique obstruait ses plans, il croyait devenir fou.

- Beauté…

Gueule-d'Ange ne vit pas T-bag s'avancer, la main presque sur son épaule, avant de stopper son mouvement au vol sans trop savoir quoi en faire l'espace d'un instant.

- Beauté, regarde-moi, demanda-t-il avec une once d'agacement dans la voix.

Scofield était assez désemparé pour obtempérer ayant à présent toute son attention, l'ancien meneur suprématiste martela :

- Nous allons retrouver Grand Frère, avec tous les autres, à Tooele, Utah. Comme c'était prévu.

Devant l'œil sombre de Michael, qui ne lui accordait que peu de crédit, il pencha la tête avec bonne foi et reprit :

- Tu sais, je vais pas te mentir, ton frère et moi on a eu des démêlés. Si je pensais qu'il y était resté, je serais pas en train de pleurer, c'est sûr. Mais se harpailler n'empêche pas de se connaître un peu, au contraire. Je l'ai vu se faire tabasser par quatre de mes meilleurs gars sans moufter. Merde, Gueule-d'Ange, ce con aurait sûrement fini par tous les mettre au tapis si je l'avais pas défoncé moi-même à la matraque !

Le doute morne dans les yeux de l'ingénieur avait changé de tonalité… Il se demandait à présent où T-bag pouvait bien vouloir en venir en lui contant ce genre d'anecdote, comme une fleur. Il poursuivit pourtant avec insistance :

- Ton frère, c'est une force de la nature ! C'est sûr, c'est toi qui as raflé toute la mise d'un coup pour ce qui est de l'intellect… et du reste, ajouta-t-il presque malgré lui en baissant un instant les yeux sur sa personne, mais y a pas à tortiller, Scofield, c'est lui qui s'est arrogé une bonne partie de la constitution physique… d'un point de vue purement… bestial… s'entend.

Bagwell pouvait être tout bonnement désarmant.

- S'il y en a un qui s'en est tiré, c'est lui, crois-moi. Une foutue moissonneuse-batteuse pourrait lui passer dessus qu'il serait encore bon pied bon œil !

Un sourire démoralisé traversa les lèvres de Michael à cette pensée.

- Et puis, avec Mister Mafia et tout son fric et toutes ses gens qu'il a planqués un peu partout… Ils sont parés. John est une belle raclure, mais une raclure dégourdie. Et puis tu sais, les ritals, c'est comme ça que ça fonctionne : ils ont des réseaux aux quatre coins de ce pays, pire que des chiens de prairie ! Ce serait bien le Diable qu'ils ne dépêchent tout un détachement de condottieri pour aller récupérer un Grand Chef Indien comme lui.

L'Alabamien vit Gueule-d'Ange se dérider un peu, et faire un effort conscient pour mettre sa bile improductive de côté.

- Et puis, voyons les choses de face : « Pomme de Terre Lake » n'est pas un lieu pour rendre l'âme, conclut-il.

Scofield acquiesça sans réprimer net le sourire qui s'était établi dans un petit coin de sa bouche puis il reprit enfin la parole, plus las que misérable :

- Je ne le dirai pas souvent mais : que Dieu t'entende, T-bag.

- Oh ça lui arrive bien assez, tu serais surpris…

Michael tapota le paquet de cigarettes contre le mur auquel il était adossé. Il n'était pas facile de quitter l'inertie catastrophée qui avait suivi la nouvelle pour repartir et continuer. C'était bien pourtant la seule façon qu'il avait de pouvoir retrouver Linc, et il devait garder espoir.

- Je peux pas te donner l'accolade ? proposa Bagwell en inclinant la tête pour le considérer avec une attention rassurante teintée d'une légère affliction, comme si les anicroches passées n'étaient au fond que des peccadilles et ses réticences des caprices.

La métamorphose était tout bonnement sidérante, presque honteuse. Michael lui-même se serait abandonné sur l'épaule d'un inconnu comme celui-là dans un moment de faiblesse, alors des enfants…

- A ta place je retirerais pas la main de ma poche, répondit Scofield en reprenant le chemin du rade.

Un sourire incrédule grimpa bien vite sur les lèvres de Theodore puis il caracola pratiquement à sa suite.

Au même moment, leurs trois compères sortaient à leur tour sur le parking. En voyant Michael, Connor l'interpella :

- Gueule-d'Ange, viens voir.

Le jeune homme se prépara à être semoncé de manière bon enfant mais brutale sur le fait qu'on ne partait pas ainsi avec le paquet de cigarettes d'un honnête homme, fût-ce pour ne pas en faire usage. Il fut saisit comme un sac de linge et, un instant plus tard, il était serré contre un tronc massif, tiède et un peu mou : celui de Connor.

- Tu vas le retrouver, ton frangin, va. J'ai confiance. Faut pas te laisser démonter, tu verras : y t'attendra à l'arrivée, c'est sûr, lui affirma-t-il à voix basse en lui procurant moult tapes réconfortantes dans le dos.

T-bag assista à la scène d'un œil sensiblement outré : il était trop subtil, c'était là son problème… Scofield, d'abord quelque peu alarmé, rendit bientôt les tapotements d'affection et remercia Connor, un peu circonspect mais non moins sincère. Ce dernier déclara :

- Allez viens, si tu me rends mes clopeaux, t'auras le droit de te carrer bien confortablement sur la moto à Connor et de laisser filer les mauvaises pensées.

Les deux fugitifs suivirent les motards et, après une œillade un peu froissée de la part de Bagwell, se remirent en selle.


	6. Chapter 6

**Une suite de Katsou. Vous allez voir, c'est tendu ! ^^ **

**Encore merci aux revieweurs, qui nous font super plaisir.**

* * *

Il fallait bien reconnaître que c'était agréable de se retrouver là, confortablement calé entre le siège moelleux de l'Electra Glide qui tenait le dos et le gros Connor qui faisait rempart au vent. Ainsi lové sur l'engin qui fendait le paysage, Scofield se sentit pénétré par un sentiment de sécurité qu'il imaginait similaire à celui que devait ressentir la chatte de Ricky, douillettement pelotonnée dans une poche chaude qui filait à toute berzingue. Il regardait les campagnes vallonnées du Missouri se dérouler sous ses yeux, baignées des derniers éclats de soleil de la journée, en se demandant s'ils passeraient à proximité de ce fameux Pomme de Terre Lake. Dire qu'après tous ces rebondissements fâcheux, Lincoln et lui n'étaient plus séparés que par quelques miles, sans pouvoir se rejoindre. Quelle étrange ironie que ce coup du sort qui rappelait à Michael combien il espérait retrouver son frère. Mauvais calcul, assurément. Comme Bagwell le lui avait très justement rappelé, l'endroit devait grouiller de flics... Forcément. Les flics!

Scofield sentit soudain son estomac se nouer. Comment n'y avait-il pas pensé plus tôt ? Comment personne avant lui n'y avait pensé avant de reprendre la route ? Le problème qui allait se poser semblait pourtant notoire. Même T-Bag n'avait pas réagi quand il avait posé cette question affolée devant le troquet. La nouvelle du crash avait complètement occulté toute forme de bon sens, si bien qu'ils avaient tous filé comme des touristes après leurs bières, les cheveux au vent. Michael pressa fébrilement le bras de Connor avant de lui hurler à l'oreille de s'arrêter d'urgence. Après une vague hésitation, le biker poussa la bécane à hauteur de Ricky et T-Bag en tête de file, et leur fit signe de se ranger. Les trois motos s'engagèrent bientôt dans un chemin discret longeant la route, avant de stopper en petit peloton désordonné.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? demanda Ricky en trifouillant la poche habitée de son blouson.

Connor haussa ses lourdes épaules avec nonchalance tandis que Scofield s'éjectait précipitamment de la monture :

- C'est où Pomme de Terre Lake ?

Les motards échangèrent des regards confus.

- Ah Beauté, tu ne vas pas encore nous chauffer les oreilles avec cette histoire... entama Theodore avec brusquerie avant de sauter lui-même à terre.

- C'est pas pour ça que je pose la question !

- Tiens donc, et pourquoi ?

- Ça me paraît évident, non ? Tu l'as dit toi-même : le crash va rameuter toute une légion de flics dans la région. Conséquence ?

- Des barrages partout, conclut paisiblement Buck en rajustant ses énormes lunettes rectangulaires sur le nez.

- C'est ça... Ce serait peut-être bien qu'on se renseigne avant de se jeter dedans.

Michael fixa Bagwell avec insistance pour peser l'évidence qui leur avait échappée. Le sociopathe se mordit la lèvre tandis que les bikers encaissaient la nouvelle.

- Putain, c'est vrai! Quelle joyeuse bande de cons on fait! s'exclama Connor en frappant sur sa jambe.

T-Bag lâcha un soupir de désarroi avant de reprendre l'offensive :

- Ok, c'est sûr, ça mérite réflexion, encore que je m'étonne que ta brillante cervelle n'ait pas relevé le problème plus tôt.

- J'avais la tête ailleurs sur le coup, et t'aurais pu y penser aussi bien que moi, rétorqua Scofield, sa jolie figure provisoirement froissée par l'exaspération.

- C'est bon les gars, pas besoin de se bouffer les yeux pour ça ! J'ai tout ce qui faut, tempéra Ricky avant de sortir d'une sacoche une carte du pays qu'il déplia maladroitement.

L'ensemble de la clique se pressa autour de lui, laissant les chicanes de côté.

- On est par là, un peu après Doniphan, reprit le bonhomme en glissant un gros doigt quelque part au sud du Missouri.

- Et Pomme de Terre Lake est là, précisa Michael en pointant sur le plan un espace vide de population vers le milieu-ouest de l'état.

- C'est le trou du cul du monde ! ponctua Connor en se penchant sur la carte, empêtré dans le large volume de papier déployé devant lui.

- Ce qui veut dire que tous les patelins alentours sont déjà barrés par la flicaille, trancha Theodore en fouettant le coin de la carte avec les doigts.

- Bah merde alors, s'offusqua l'épais skinhead.

- Moi j'pensais tirer jusqu'à Joplin pour roupiller, c'est juste avant la frontière du Kansas. Mais du coup, j'sais pas trop, hésita Ricky en interrogeant ses partenaires du regard.

- Se pointer dans une grande bourgade comme celle-ci équivaudrait à se foutre une cible sur le ventre, siffla T-Bag. Le mieux serait encore de rallonger par le sud.

- Pas forcément, argua Scofield, les sourcils froncés sur le plan, témoins du déclenchement mécanique de son intelligence remarquable. C'est justement ce qu'ils vont penser, que les évadés du crash fileront tête baissée vers les directions larges. L'ouest, le sud... Ils étendront les barrages dans cette optique là, tandis que les surveillances seront rapidement levées dans les villes de proximité. De plus, y a pas plus anonyme qu'une ville pleine de monde.

- Les flics sont plus miros qu'une taupe dans un seau, confirma Buck avec un rictus amusé, visiblement enjoué par la tournure des événements.

- En gros, si je comprends bien, t'es en train de nous dire de nous jeter joyeusement dans le brasier ? lança Bagwell, passablement effaré par l'énormité de la manœuvre exposée.

- Ils n'y verront que du feu, répliqua tranquillement l'ingénieur en soulignant son trait d'esprit d'un léger sourire.

* * *

Le petit cortège avait finalement repris la route, entre chien et loup, Buck lâché en tête en mission d'éclaireur. L'assurance de Scofield avait suffi à convaincre les motards de maintenir leur cap de départ, bien que T-Bag rechignait à verser dans la prise de risques inutiles. Certes, ce garçon tenait du génie, cependant le pédophile se demandait dans quelle mesure cette décision n'avait pour but de se rapprocher de ce balourd de Burrows, au détriment de toute considération logique. Il avait tout de même accepté l'idée, non sans quelques avertissements crus pour les miches du jeune homme, simplement parce qu'elle avait déjà fait ses preuves par le passé, autant pour lui-même que durant les minutes décisives qui suivirent l'évasion de Fox River. Néanmoins, malgré le fiasco qu'ils essuyaient jusque là, T-Bag n'imaginait pas les flics assez cons pour se faire embabouiner deux fois par la vieille école. En outre, cette situation présentait l'obstacle importun de regrouper avant l'heure tous les évadés dans un même périmètre, avec la presse et la rousse au cul. Sans parler du désagrément fâcheux que pouvaient causer les retrouvailles prématurées avec Grand Frère, qui contrarieraient fortement ses ambitions litigieuses.

A peine avaient-ils abattus la maigre distance de quinze miles qu'un demi-tour précipité de Buck leur signala le danger d'un premier barrage. La cohorte se rangea dans un renfoncement forestier pour un nouveau conciliabule.

- Quel merdier ! beugla Connor en coupant le contact. On est pas sortis du bois, j'vous l'dis!

- Surtout si notre chère Gueule-d'Ange compte nous faire danser encore longtemps avec les loups, maugréa T-Bag en bondissant sur le sol.

- On doit pouvoir récupérer une autre route, plus au sud, se contenta de dire Michael, les mains enfoncées dans son blouson de cuir.

- Bien entendu. Ce n'est pas toi qui disais que le sud était à proscrire ?

- On n'a pas tellement le choix, de toute manière. Mais si t'as mieux à proposer, n'hésite pas, avait lancé Scofield avec cette suffisance si familière et proprement insupportable.

- On pourrait simplement se contenter de longer la frontière, suggéra Ricky, en désespoir de cause.

- Les flics ! avertit Buck sans plus de détails.

Michael n'avait pas eu le temps de redresser le nez pour analyser la situation que déjà la poigne de fer de T-Bag l'agrippa au bras pour le projeter à sa suite dans les charmilles les plus proches. Les deux fugitifs eurent tout juste le temps de mettre de l'ordre dans leur atterrissage avant d'entrevoir une voiture de police arriver à hauteur de leurs congénères. Le véhicule ralentit et se gara sur le bas-côté opposé, accompagné du tintamarre furtif d'une sirène. En jaillit un unique agent, d'apparence plutôt jeune et intrépide, claquant des talons sur la chaussée alors qu'il braquait sans pudeur le faisceau de sa lampe torche sur les trois larrons dressés devant lui.

- Bonsoir, lança t-il par automatisme usé.

- Hey, salut, boss, répliqua Ricky avec un mouvement de la main.

- Je peux savoir ce que vous fichez ici ? interrogea le policier, les deux jambes plantées dans le sol comme un vieux chêne.

- Bah, on prend l'air, entre potes. Y a pas de mal à ça, argumenta Connor avec bonhomie.

- Vous prenez l'air...

- Bah ouais !

- A quelques mètres d'un barrage de police ?

- Ouais... Petit colloque entre fiâsses à la belle étoile, déclara Buck avec un naturel déconcertant.

L'agent de police considéra l'étrange bataillon qu'il avait devant lui, le menton relevé, le mépris au bout des lèvres, la mine du vieux singe à qui on ne la fait pas, bien que pas tout à fait sûr de la signification du mot « fiâsses ».

- C'est notre petit coin, on y peut rien, ajouta Ricky, tout sourire.

Le jeune cogne esquissa une grimace dédaigneuse.

- Ah non, c'est pas pour ce que vous croyez, hein ! On se renifle pas l'oignon comme des pédés, on est juste des vieux potes qui ont besoin de tailler la bavette loin de leurs bonnes femmes ! précisa Connor pour sauver l'honneur.

- Bien sûr... Je peux voir vos papiers, s'il vous plait ?

Les trois bikers s'exécutèrent mollement, sans broncher, pour ne pas attiser l'envie de fouiner dans les sacoches des motos bardées de flingues. Connor se sentit le besoin de parer à cet écueil en entamant la sérénade officielle sur le bien-fondé pour tout brave citoyen de conserver son petit jardin viril, pour y boire des bières et redessiner le monde avec des bécanes, le tout avec une camaraderie étudiée qui faisait toujours son petit effet. Le flic, pris à parti, s'y laissait doucement prendre en se raccrochant à son ceinturon armé pour ne pas trop perdre son objectif de vue. Ses yeux coulissaient vers les alentours entre deux tirades, frôlant furtivement le repaire des deux évadés tapis dans la broussaille.

Bagwell décortiquait le type. Le corps solide, le buste gonflé sous son blouson réglementaire, drapé dans une allure de cow-boy qui faisait rempart à son jeune âge, et une pointe d'arrogance qui soulevait des lèvres aux contours juvéniles sous une tignasse apparemment claire, selon ce que l'obscurité naissante voulait bien céder à son observation. En fin de service, probablement, mais qui n'aurait rien contre un petit trophée de fin journée. Un faraud sans doute plus grande gueule que mordant, dont les os tendres devaient être faciles à rompre, et dont la seule présence suffisait à aiguiser l'appétence meurtrière du sociopathe. Celle-ci se consuma littéralement lorsque le jeune agent entreprit l'inspection molle des alentours par le secours de sa lampe, écrasant les brindilles sous ses lourdes semelles comme la mauvaise graine qu'il se plaisait à débusquer, malgré la logorrhée intarissable de Connor. Une violence incoercible et trop longtemps contenue souleva les tripes de Theodore à mesure que le blanc-bec rongeait la distance qui les séparait, faisant frémir ses mains et enflammant son bas-ventre. Une pulsion sourde qui lui donnait l'envie soudaine de rudoyer cette chair trop tendre et de presser la vie hors du corps comme le jus une orange. Depuis combien de temps ne s'était-il pas offert le plaisir d'un petit bain de sang rassérénant ? Plaisir motivé, qui plus est, par le besoin de couvrir sa fuite et sa vieille meute. Néanmoins, sans être assez con pour prendre le risque de semer allègrement des cadavres en uniforme derrière les bécanes de ses poteaux, il ne pouvait exclure l'urgence éventuelle d'une action radicale que son acolyte, tapi prés de lui, serait bien en peine d'exécuter, en cas de pépin. Il fit glisser fébrilement sa main droite le long de sa hanche, jusque dans un recoin obscur de son pantalon, sans quitter le flic des yeux, quand la prise intraitable de Scofield arrêta son geste sans connaître le fin mot de l'histoire. Le petit génie avait braqué sur lui son regard implacable qui disait : « Quoi que tu aies en tête en ce moment, oublie ça ! », les yeux brillants, son corps remarquable dressé contre lui dans une proximité provocante. Theodore replia voluptueusement sa lèvre inférieure dans une moue appréciatrice, laissant couler sur le jeune homme une œillade convoiteuse et pénétrante qui ne manqua pas de troubler l'élan justicier. Il profita de l'épanchement volubile de Connor, qui détournait l'attention du policier, pour agripper le poignet inquisiteur de Michael et, retournant habilement la situation en une simple pulsation, plongea le bras prisonnier au sol, entre ses jambes repliées, déséquilibrant complètement l'ingénieur qui se vautra lamentablement sur lui dans une chute crispée et silencieuse. T-Bag réceptionna fermement le colis tandis qu'une excitation jubilatoire prenait la suite de sa rage animale. La pauvre Gueule-d'Ange tenta quelques soubresauts de dégagement contenus, mais dut bien vite se résoudre à l'impuissance, sous peine de causer un barouf préjudiciable. Il se contraignit donc à l'immobilité, les lèvres pincées, le corps bouillonnant d'émotions en fusion, tâchant péniblement de rassembler sa concentration sur la suite des événements, malgré la répulsion que lui causaient le souffle tiède sur son crâne et les palpitations sourdes dont il se savait en majeure partie l'objet. Theodore, pour sa part, déploya un sourire concupiscent qu'il posa presque sur la tête de Scofield, sans pour autant détourner complètement son attention des priorités. Il songea brièvement à la félicité de la nuit dernière, dans le camion réfrigéré, quand la Beauté glacée lui avait cédé un large bout de terrain entre deux trémolos, ce qui eut pour inévitable conséquence de lui causer une nouvelle levée de bouclier comprimée dans le jean serré de Buck. A la bonne heure! Il aurait de la sorte toute la sensibilité requise pour apprécier le corps bandé et contraint par ses soins ou trucider du roussin en toute jovialité, si besoin. Les effluves de terre humide et la fraîcheur envahissante du soir finirent de tendre sa chair.

De leur côté, les motards pédalaient dans la semoule, la bonne volonté de Connor n'ayant pas suffit à endormir complètement les intentions du flic. Il leur fit face avec détermination :

- Ok les gars, je vois le topo. Ouvrez-moi vos sacoches, que je profite un peu moi aussi, avant de retourner chez ma rouquine.

Les trois sudistes se figèrent un instant, hésitant sur la décision à prendre. Des regards brefs s'échangèrent sans qu'aucun d'eux n'amorce le moindre mouvement.

- Un problème ? entonna l'agent en s'approchant des motos.

- Ouais, peut-être bien, répondit Buck, imperturbable, tandis qu'il reculait vers l'arrière des bolides.

Le jeune policier se raidit soudain et plaqua sa paume sur son holster.

- Non, non, du calme, boss, on va vous expliquer, tempéra Ricky avec un geste apaisant.

Mais déjà la main avait agi, et l'arme se retrouva au poing, braquée sur eux.

- ON NE BOUGE PLUS !

Scofield s'était totalement contracté sous l'étreinte de T-Bag, brûlant de s'interposer pour éviter le bain de sang qui semblait maintenant inéluctable. Mais le sociopathe, contre toute attente, resserra sa prise sur l'ingénieur avec son bras droit pour briser l'élan sans violence. « Du calme, Beauté, c'est pas le moment de jouer les preux chevalier, crois-moi. », avait-il simplement susurré à son oreille avec fermeté. Michael ravala difficilement son ardeur sans comprendre. Il y a quelques minutes encore, Bagwell s'apprêtait à réduire l'agent en chair à pâté, et voilà qu'à présent, il retournait les cartes sans concertation au moment le plus critique. Il ignorait que la main droite de T-Bag, posée sur son épaule, avait discrètement agrippé la crosse d'un 11/43 millimètres, rangé jusqu'à lors dans son jean, qu'il pointait à présent sur la tête du flic. La réflexion avait dû s'opérer en une demie seconde, le temps d'évaluer le meilleur moyen d'enrayer le problème sans trop de risque physique mais avec la certitude que la détonation alerterait le reste des policiers, postés quelques mètres plus loin. La réaction devait être bien plus pesée que s'il avait été question d'un bon vieux saccage au surin, où la retenue n'a habituellement pas sa place. Voici la raison pour laquelle Theodore exécrait tant les armes à feu. Elles avaient non seulement le désavantage de vous priver du plaisir du sang et de la chair, et informaient fatalement tout l'entourage sur vos petites affaires. Mais elles avaient cet incontestable atout de régler les histoires simplement. Toutefois, si cela devait arriver, il faudrait agir très vite. Car à bien y réfléchir, personne n'avait soulevé l'éventualité d'une dispersion des troupes, pas même ce brillant Scofield qui venait à bout de toute chose. L'index recourbé caressait maintenant la queue de détente tandis que le pouce appuyait sur le cran de sûreté qu'il ne lèverait qu'au dernier moment, pour ne pas affoler la Beauté contrariée qui viendrait à coup sûr torpiller l'intervention.

- J'veux voir vos mains! Vos mains! Plus vite que ça! vociféra le jeune policier sans fléchir.

- Ok, ok, pas besoin de s'énerver comme ça, s'offusqua Connor, presque incrédule.

Cinq paumes s'élevèrent lentement vers le ciel celle qui manquait à l'appel appartenait à Buck et était apparemment perdue dans une sacoche de l'Electra Glide.

- Toi, là, je veux voir ta main, tout de suite! Tout de suite!

- C'est bon, du calme, lança le pâle bouseux en relevant doucement sa main rebelle chargée d'un large colis. Et voilà la cam!

Un silence de plomb suivit le culot de Buck, durant lequel Theodore ne put retenir un hoquet de stupéfaction à peine audible. L'ingénieur n'avait toujours pas bougé, figé dans une expression pantoise, les lèvres entrouvertes, les yeux exorbités rongeant presque ses sourcils. Tandis qu'une brise légère caressait les visages statufiés, une voix grasse vint rompre l'expectative fiévreuse :

- Mes binouzes ! lâcha Connor, outré.

Le flic défroissa une mine passablement ahurie avant de reprendre à l'adresse de Buck :

- Pose ça par terre tout de suite !

- C'est juste des bières, boss ! justifia Ricky avec patience.

- Pose ça, j'te dis !

Buck laissa glisser le pack défoncé au sol avec un geste coopératif :

- Voilà.

Le jeune agent esquissa un sourire désabusé :

- Vous vous foutez joyeusement de ma gueule, on dirait.

- Non, non, boss, on va vous expliquer, reprit Ricky avec l'allure d'un môme pris en flagrant délit devant un film porno de Papa. On avait prévu de se faire une petite virée entre potes pour... pour festoyer en douce sans nos femelles. On avait entendu parler d'une soirée torride sur Springfield, dans le quartier de Chestnut, alors on a amené un peu de casse-patte pour l'occasion. Mais vous pensez bien, après ce qu'on a entendu aux infos, le crash de l'avion et tout ça, on s'est dit que c'était pas prudent de se trimbaler avec de la bibine plein les sacs. Du coup, quand on a vu le barrage, là-bas, on s'est retournés sur nos quilles et on s'est rangés dans un coin, pour faire le point... C'est vrai quoi, on voulait pas se faire pincer pour quelques bières et une bouteille de Sky !

Les deux camarades approuvèrent passionnément.

- Vous m'en direz tant...

- C'est la vérité, Boss !

- Elles en valent la peine, au moins ? interrogea le flic en repliant précautionneusement son bras armé.

- Quoi ça ?

- Les filles de votre soirée « torride »...

- Ah sacrément ! avait clamé Connor comme s'il y croyait. Des bonne putes brésiliennes qui sentent bon le soleil ! Enfin, c'est ce qu'ils disaient dans la brochure.

- Montées comme des fusées, ajouta simplement Buck, les lèvres suspendues par un sourire grivois.

Ricky se contenta de sourire à son tour avant de faire émerger de sa poche des petits miaulements endormis par quelques chatouillements discrets sur le tissu.

- Ooh ma p'tite choupinette ! C'est la fifille à son Ricky qui a les crocs, hein ? Oh oui, t'en as marre d'être ballottée comme ça, hein ? C'est bien, ma Boulette, là, sors la truffe de ta cachette.

Le policier haussa des sourcils perplexes en observant ce gros bonhomme barbu, vêtu de cuir et de bottes crasseuses, sortir de son blouson le chaton hirsute.

- Vous trimballez un chat dans votre poche ? Sur la moto ? fit-il avec la même incrédulité que la petite serveuse dans le rade de Poplar Bluff.

- Pas n'importe quel chat ! C'est ma petite princesse. Hein que t'es ma princesse ? Tu le sais, ma jolie...

- Un vrai passe-droit avec les gonzesses ! Ca marche tout le temps le coup du greffier ! railla Connor avec un rire vulgaire.

- Oui, d'un seul coup j'y vois plus clair. On devrait tous se garder un p'tit chat sous le manteau pour se tenir chaud, rétorqua le jeune homme sous les protestations indignées de Ricky.

Il dorlota avec douceur la gorge de l'animal qui abandonnait son menton minuscule sur le bout de son doigt, ignorant qu'au même moment, quatre canons dissimulés dans les divers replis de ses interlocuteurs pointaient sur lui. Les deux berettas de Connor avaient profité de l'accalmie pour sortir de leur planque vestimentaire, tandis que son vieux Colt avait subtilement glissé dans les mains de Buck au moment de brandir les bières, sans oublier le flingue que T-Bag braquait toujours clandestinement à l'arrière de Scofield. Les épanchements mielleux du roussin se poursuivirent un moment, dans une attente fébrile qui se désamorçait lentement. Que se soit pour les charmes attendrissants du petit félin ronronnant, pour le ravissement des cantiques prononcés en faveur des jolis culs brésiliens ou simplement par le fait de l'infériorité numérique manifeste, le policier leva progressivement la garde et renonça même aux fouilles réglementaires. Après quelques blagues graveleuses sur les chattes et les nichons, allègrement acclamées par l'assemblée des motards, il tourna finalement les talons, non sans rafler quelques bibines au passage sous le regard contrarié de Connor, avec pour ultime consigne de déguerpir promptement de là. Les trois sudistes se détendirent et Ricky rangea délicatement son chaton providentiel.

- Chestnut ? interrogea Connor en remettant naturellement en place ses pistolets.

- Tous les patelins que je connais ont un quartier Chestnut. Fallait tenter.

De son côté, Theodore n'avait pas attendu que l'agent de police ouvre la portière de son véhicule pour escamoter son semi-automatique à l'arrière de son pantalon, sans que Michael n'en devine la présence, à son grand soulagement. Gueule-d'Ange avait soupiré bruyamment en laissant retomber sa tête pour reprendre ses esprits.

- Les chaînes ne sont pas passées loin, n'est-ce pas Scofield ? murmura l'Alabamien, la voix rauque, en propageant son souffle tiède sur la joue de l'intéressé.

- Le massacre non plus. Ca a bien failli dégénérer. Tes amis auraient pu être tués, sans parler de la merde dans laquelle on se retrouverait s'il avait fallu buter un flic !

Les yeux limpides de Michael s'étaient tournés vers T-Bag, le foudroyant avec toute la charge de culpabilité nécessaire pour abattre un ange.

- Aww, comme tu y vas, mon joli, avec ce vocabulaire de roturier, réprouva Bagwell en jouant des paupières. Il va falloir que tu apprennes à me faire confiance, ainsi qu'à mon engeance, Beauté. On ne s'en sort pas si mal jusqu'à présent, si on oublie le fait que tu nous aies amenés jusqu'ici. La notion de cavale implique forcément quelques aléas saumâtres mais, si malgré ça tu te sens l'envie de pleurnicher sur ton sort, dis-toi que les retrouvailles avec Grand frère ont un prix. Par conséquent, le jeu en vaut la chandelle, même si ta dignité d'écolier s'en trouve compromise.

La main droite de Theodore avait glissé de son jean à l'épaule du jeune homme, le pressant un peu plus contre son torse tandis qu'il renvoyait cette œillade brûlante et accusatrice. Un bruit sourd de moteur indiquait que le cogne s'éloignait. Scofield repoussa le bras de Bagwell avec une exaspération qui concentrait toute l'angoisse contenue de ces dernières heures. La charge émotionnelle avait été lourde, et le manque de sommeil commençait à peser sur son crâne.

- On est encore loin du compte, se contenta t-il de répondre, les yeux dans le vague. Et ce petit imprévu me fait dire combien il est important de la mettre en veilleuse. On ne peut pas se permettre le moindre débordement.

L'ingénieur se redressa lentement pour planter son regard bleu dans les prunelles avides du pédophile.

- Y compris dans les petits rades de rase campagne.

T-Bag sourit de toutes ses dents face à l'insinuation de Gueule d'Ange :

- Ah, Scofield... J'avoue que ce petit oiseau des champs m'a fait méchamment remonter la sève, mais enfin, je ne suis pas totalement stupide. Je suis aussi intéressé que toi dans l'histoire, n'oublie pas. Si tu y ajoutes en prime quelques batifolages en sous main comme tu l'as fait, je n'ai véritablement aucune raison de « déborder » sauvagement. A moins bien sûr que l'occasion ne soit trop belle...

- Justement, c'est bien ce genre de chose dont je veux parler. Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir te faire pleinement confiance à ce sujet, songea Michael en passant ses mains sur ses joues avant de les resserrer devant sa bouche.

- C'est un défi que tu me lances ? Tu te sens prêt à contenir mes « débordements », Gueule-d'Ange ? lança Bagwell avec une soudaine excitation qui remonta subtilement ses lèvres fines.

L'ingénieur le fixa un instant sans répondre, la mine figée dans une profonde concentration qui brouilla son regard. Un imperceptible sourire se dessinait sur son visage de marbre, en même temps qu'il expirait entre ses doigts.

- Hey, les gars, faut pas non plus prendre racine ! La flicaille s'est envolée !

La mine éreintée de Scofield émergea des fourrés, suivie de près par un T-Bag hirsute qui roula des épaules pour libérer les pulsions étouffées.

- Merci, vraiment. On a évité le pire, grâce à vous, remercia sincèrement Scofield en tapotant le dos des trois bikers.

- Bah, y a pas de quoi ! On a évité les bracelets de peu, nous aussi, s'esclaffa Connor avec entrain.

- Beau travail, les gars. Vous nous avez sortis du pétrin aussi sûrement qu'un plénipotentiaire de cartel. Félicitations, congratula Theodore en gratifiant Ricky d'une chaleureuse claque sur l'épaule.

Il plongea sa main dans la poche du blouson du larron en badinant :

- Je vais finir par croire que ce grippeminaud nous est vraiment tombé du ciel.

L'escadron se reforma de la même façon, et les moteurs de Harleys rugirent tandis qu'ils les propulsaient dans la direction opposée au barrage de police.


	7. Chapter 7

** Avec tous les remerciements de Katsou à Hebichu. La miss a vraiment apprécié ta review et tenait à ce que je te le dise ! **

**Ce chapitre est de moi. Bonne lecture à tous ! **

* * *

Ils étaient revenus sur leurs pas, avaient préféré ignorer la route 202, la première à prendre la direction du sud, et avaient attrapé la County Road un mile plus loin. De là, ils étaient descendus vaillamment, faute de pouvoir pousser plus loin à l'ouest. Il n'y avait pas de temps à perdre : mieux valait s'éloigner de la zone sensible et, de préférence, passer de l'autre côté de la frontière mais, plus la soirée avançait, plus le vrombissement de leurs véhicules risquait d'attirer l'attention sur les routes de plus en plus désertées. Enfin, alors que leur modeste ruban de bitume s'accolait à une rivière, Ricky cria à Theodore : « ON DOIT ET' DANS L'ARKANSAS ! ». Le fugitif accueillit la nouvelle avec reconnaissance, y répondant par deux lourdes tapes sur l'épaule de son compère. En dépit du nid de guêpes qu'ils avaient frôlé par la faute de Gueule-d'Ange, T-bag commençait à recouvrer un certain apaisement, un bras accroché à son vieux pote. Ils longèrent ainsi le cours d'eau pendant plus d'une heure, coursant le courant qui animait cette longue langue sombre à leur côté. Et puis, au détour d'un panneau, ils coudèrent et lui firent leurs adieux, pour aller s'arrêter une demi-heure plus tard dans le parking d'un motel. L'endroit n'avait rien de cossu, mais Buck avait toutefois pris soin de ne pas opter pour un cloaque à onze dollars la nuit, le genre coincé dans une enceinte en béton et tenu par un cancéreux de la gorge. Si les condés devaient prospecter quelque part pour traquer des évadés, ce serait d'abord dans ce genre d'établissement… Buck et Connor se rendirent à l'accueil pour réserver une chambre commodément située, tandis que les autres patientaient avec les sacs, hors de vue.

Il était plus de minuit lorsque la clique claqua enfin derrière elle la porte d'un refuge provisoire.

- Nous y voilà, annonça Ricky.

Le premier réflexe de Connor fut de mettre ses précieuses bières rescapées dans le mini-frigo. Buck dézippa les sacs sur la table Theodore alla jeter un œil derrière les rideaux Ricky sortit son chaton de sa poche et le plaça en sûreté dans la salle de bain, afin qu'il ne rencontre aucune botte malencontreuse Michael alluma la ventilation, juste histoire de créer un souffle d'air pour atténuer la touffeur de la pièce. Tous finirent par s'affaler sur les deux lits.

- On est où ? demanda Scofield, littéralement fourbu.

- Strawberry… répondit Buck. On va essayer d'trouver ça sur la carte.

- « Strawberry » ? Mignon… déclara T-bag avant de bailler comme un tigre.

- 'Devez êt' déboîtés… leur lança alors Ricky.

- Pas mal, depuis le temps qu'on court dans la nature… avoua l'ingénieur en se massant péniblement les orbites. Quelqu'un voit un inconvénient à ce que je prenne la salle de bain ? Je serai aussi bref que possible.

- Je pourrais me joindre à toi, ça gagnerait du temps… badina Bagwell en retournant fugacement sa langue entre ses dents.

- Je suis pas persuadé qu'on en gagnerait tant que ça, au bout du compte, répliqua Michael en se levant, trop harassé pour se donner la peine de soupirer.

Alors qu'il passait devant les grands sacs, il demanda :

- A tout hasard… pas de tee-shirt de rechange là-dedans, alors ?

Buck fouilla dans sa propre besace, celle qu'il avait sortie de son coffre, et lui lança un maillot de corps dans la bonne tradition du prolo blanc.

- Si, tiens, ça t'évitera d'puer l'ours !

- Merci bien, répondit Scofield avant de fermer la porte derrière lui.

- Mh ! C'que j'donnerais pas pour être à la place de ton satané sac-à-puces en ce moment… frémit T-bag, toujours étalé sur un coin de lit.

- Un peu de respect pour notre héroïne, gros sac-à-foutre, va ! ricana Ricky en lui donnant une grosse claque complice contre la cuisse.

Theodore se redressa avec bonne humeur et chercha la télécommande de la petite télévision posée sur le meuble. Dieu bénisse l'Amérique, dans chaque chambre de motel, aussi miteuse fût-elle, on trouvait immanquablement une télé et une bible de chevet. Si avec tout ça ils ne s'en sortaient pas… Comme le bruit de la douche se faisait entendre, le sociopathe alluma le poste et laissa le son à un volume très modeste, avant de zapper jusqu'à tomber sur des informations. Buck sortit un sachet de viande de bison séchée et le fit passer à la ronde.

- C'est pas l'grand luxe comme dîner mais j'hésitais à vous emmener au Hilton…

- C'est mieux qu'le Hilton, vieux ! répondit Bagwell en réceptionnant le sachet.

Ils rongèrent ainsi leurs lambeaux de barbaque, un œil rivé à l'écran. Par chance, il y avait toujours assez de place pour deux sur les lits de motels, même si Connor et Ricky auraient sans doute dû se pousser un peu s'ils s'étaient retrouvés côte à côte.

Le journal télévisé capta soudain pleinement leur attention, comme la speakerine annonçait que des fugitifs avaient été aperçus à La Russell, Missouri. Une carte indiqua la position de la ville, au sud-ouest du fameux lac où l'avion s'était écrasé. Ils se rapprochèrent tous du téléviseur pour entendre les détails et apprirent qu'un témoin avait signalé une poignée d'individus aux autorités, ayant reconnu certains des évadés parmi eux. Leurs portraits de taulards s'affichèrent à l'écran, bientôt occultés par un focus sur celui de Franklin… et celui de Burrows. Intéressant… La journaliste précisait que les hommes avaient fait un passage-éclair au Country Store en début de soirée mais ne donnait pas plus de précisions sur la nature du ravitaillement. Des consignes avaient sans doute été passées par les agents du Bureau, déjà suffisamment contrariés par le trop grand attrait de la télévision aux yeux du bon citoyen moyen. Une fois le reportage terminé, Bagwell éteignit le poste d'un geste résolu et demanda à Ricky :

- Tu veux bien nous rouvrir ta carte ?

- Sûr…

Tous deux tentèrent de resituer visuellement La Russell, ce qui n'était pas une mince affaire.

- Tu sais qui c'est, le mec qu'on a aperçu ? Le blanc, hein, je veux dire ? demanda Connor en s'approchant des débats.

- C'est le frangin de Scofield, dont je t'avais parlé, répondit Theodore à voix basse.

- De vrai ? Oh, mais c'est génial !

Et le skinhead de faire mine de se lever, sans doute pour aller tout de go faire part de la bonne nouvelle à Gueule-d'Ange. T-bag l'escamota à temps, d'une poigne de fer sur son tee-shirt.

- Attends attends attends, Connor… Pas un mot à Scofield. Vous avez pas vu dans quel état il était tout à l'heure mais moi j'vous l'dit : il risque de nous faire une vie épouvantable pour qu'on prenne derechef nos cliques et nos claques et qu'on fonce tête baissée remuer de fond en comble toute la région de Joplin. C'est déjà ça qui nous a fait flirter avec la rousse, tout à l'heure, et ça a failli vous trouer la peau, les gars. C'est pas ce qu'on veut, on est d'accord ?

Ses acolytes acquiescèrent sans plus poser de question et ils se replongèrent dans l'étude de la carte.

- Voilà… Strawberry, on est là…

- La bonne nouvelle, c'est que le mouvement de nos amis aura attiré les flics à l'ouest comme des mouches. Y devraient pas venir nous importuner là où on est.

- Super.

A ce moment-là, Michael émergea de la salle de bain et, contre toute attente, ce fut Connor qui s'en extasia à grand bruit.

- WOAAAAH ! mugit-il, apparemment bluffé.

T-bag regarda sans comprendre sa brute de camarade, et ce n'est pas sans un certain effroi qu'il la vit se précipiter sur Gueule-d'Ange.

- PUTAIN D'DIEU ! Tu m'avais l'air un peu sainte-nitouche pour un bagnard mais alors là, alors là, respect mon gars ! Visez-moi un peu ça !

Les deux autres bikers s'agglutinèrent autour de l'ingénieur, à présent que le marcel de Buck avait révélé toute une chemise de tatouages aux entrelacs complexes.

- Ca, c'est d'la pointure…

- C'est dingue ! Roh putain, Dieu sait qu'j'en ai vus, mais alors des comme ça… jamais !

Scofield, ainsi cueilli au sortir de ses quelques minutes de solitude, ne put que répondre :

- Ah ben… merci.

- Woah… la vache, pis c'est du beau, en plus !

Tout naturellement, Connor s'était mis à soulever les coins de tee-shirt pour voir la chose de plus près, ce à quoi Michael était bien en peine de mettre un holà, _a fortiori _une fois qu'il fut imité par ses compères.

- Ah ouais, d'accord, il est en train d'achever un ange…

- Ouais mais attends, derrière je crois que c'est l'démon qui passe un mauvais quart d'heure…

- Ah ouais ?

- Tiens, mise un peu.

Le pauvre Scofield commençait à être plus ou moins tourné et retourné à l'envi et les motards relevaient son maillot comme un simple capot de voiture qu'il faut écarter pour admirer le moteur. La scène commençait à bigrement amuser T-bag, qui perçut même un coup d'œil un peu démuni lancé dans sa direction. Il sourit de plus belle.

- T'as dû manger tes couilles en salade quand tu t'es fait faire tout ça… La classe, Gueule-d'Ange ! déclara Ricky.

- C'est 'achement joli, en tout cas… Trèèès stylé, apprécia Buck en hochant la tête.

- Merci, c'est… c'est moi qui l'ai dessiné…

- Sans dèc' ?

- Hm-hm.

- Dans ce cas t'es un putain d'artiste, Gueule-d'Ange, un putain d'artiste… Faudra qu'tu customises ma bête, un d'ces quat'…

Michael était passablement embarrassé : n'importe qui, songeait-il, se serait senti en droit de défendre sa dignité, et pourtant des protestations semblaient tout à fait hors de propos, voire incongrues. Il en aurait pratiquement sali l'allégresse bon-enfant avec laquelle ces gaillards collaient leurs gros doigts sur ses dessins en échangeant des commentaires de connaisseurs et en lui tapant dans le dos, physiquement et verbalement. Néanmoins, il sentit très vite que quelque chose clochait lorsque des effleurements subtils vinrent parasiter les appuis rustres le long de son dos. Il se retourna un peu brusquement.

- N'est-ce pas une œuvre d'art à lui tout seul ? sourit Theodore en s'adressant davantage à l'intéressé qu'à l'assemblée.

Scofield s'apprêtait à le houspiller quand Connor lui brandit une tête de pit-bull sous le nez. Le molosse était impressionnant, avec ses yeux blancs et les ombres qui découpaient son crâne. Il se l'était fait tatouer sur le bras gauche.

- Tiens, vise : moi aussi j'en ai deux-trois !

L'ingénieur était à peine remis de sa surprise que Connor se tournait déjà pour lui montrer sur son épaule droite un poing serré, aux phalanges ornées des lettres « skin ».

- Ca vaut pas ça, quand même, remarqua Ricky en faisant pivoter Michael comme un présentoir à cartes postales, afin d'exposer la mise à mort diabolique qui se jouait sur son torse.

- Ah ben je sais bien mais je lui fais voir, c'est tout…

Bagwell, sans prendre part au débat, en profita pour contempler longuement l'ange revanchard _a tergo_… le coin de son aile, surtout, sous la langue de tissu blanc. Il avait rarement eu l'occasion d'observer cette somptueuse gravure mais il en avait vu le flou intriqué dans bon nombre de ses rêveries. Ce coin d'aile, tout en haut, était le seul repère clair et net auquel il pouvait s'amarrer, l'angle où se condensait son souffle et où se refermaient ses dents… Gueule-d'Ange tressaillit bien malgré lui en sentant une caresse légère glisser juste au-dessus de ses omoplates. Courroucé, il tira le rideau sur ses tatouages d'un geste définitif, qui n'était pas sans rappeler à T-bag celui des petites filles qui rabaissent leur jupe. Buck, au contraire, retira sa chemise pour exhiber un Peckerwood sur son bras et… un nœud de potence au creux de son dos, sous sa queue de cheval. Puis, sans voir que Michael en avait justement la gorge nouée, il enchaîna sur la grosse croix de fer que Ricky portait sur l'épaule, tout en relevant la manche de l'intéressé pour illustrer ses dires. Ce fut bientôt au tour de Connor de retrousser son tee-shirt pour lui faire concurrence avec la croix celtique qui lui mangeait le haut du dos.

- C'est dommage que t'ait rien à montrer, Teddy… déplora le grand skin, la provocation en demi-teinte.

- Mais j'ai aussi un tatouage, figure-toi. Il est juste moins tape-à-l'œil que les vôtres, répliqua T-bag d'une voix doucereuse.

- Ah bon ? Ben fais voir !

- Sauf s'il est sur ton derche, Dieu nous en préserve, glissa Buck.

A cela T-bag répondit en lui dressant le majeur sous le nez. Ce n'était pas tellement dans ses manières, et son camarade compris vite que le tatouage se situait sur le doigt en question, ou plus exactement autour. Il plissa les yeux derrière ses grosses lunettes et esquissa une grimace particulièrement perplexe avant de constater qu'il s'agissait d'une simple chaînette délavée qui le baguait à la base.

- Pffff, tu t'fous d'ma gueule ? lança-t-il, avec moult postillons.

Connor s'empara de son poignet pour le ramener à lui.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que…? Oh la la, tu parles d'un tatouage de pédé !

- Qu'est-ce que tu viens de dire ?

- J'ai dit que c'était un tatouage de pédé. Non mais franchement, c'est avec ça que tu menais l'Alliance, dans le Grand Nord ?

- Vas te faire foutre, Connor, avec tes caniches et tes croix de deux mètres ! Le vrai charisme n'a pas besoin de toutes ces compensations de mauvais goût.

- Tu veux t'battre ? demanda le colosse sur un ton de défi excessif.

Tous deux se harpaillèrent alors joyeusement, sous les rires affectueux des autres sudistes et le regard dubitatif et un peu las de Michael. Ce dernier attendit que la lutte d'opérette libère le passage pour gagner prudemment le lit près de la fenêtre. Lorsque Theodore et Connor rebondirent finalement jusque dans la salle de bain, il entendit Ricky les traiter de tous les noms et voler au secours de sa minette, et tout cela lui arracha malgré tout un sourire condescendant.

Finalement, Bagwell fut bouté hors de la pièce et le skinhead resta faire ses ablutions. Buck plaça une chaise près de la fenêtre pour garder un œil sur le parking. Le pédophile, un sourire aux lèvres, se laissa retomber près de Ricky, pour continuer à étudier le plan.

- Donc voilà, entonna le barbu. De Strawberry, il faut qu'on aille vers l'ouest en essayant de s'éloigner encore un peu de la frontière, en tout cas dans un premier temps.

- Bien à l'abri sous la Mason-Dixon Line… acquiesça T-bag.

Scofield ne tarda pas à se joindre à eux. Il sentit la chaleur de sa joue et de son cou irradier tout près de son visage et tâcha de ne pas relâcher son attention alors que Ricky reprenait :

- On pourrait p't-être passer par Conway et poursuivre par la Forêt Quachita… On serait tranquilles pour un moment, là-dedans…

- Conway, hein ? observa Theodore avec une œillade de connivence.

- Oui, je sais, le nom fait un peu téléphoné mais bon… j'y peux rien, moi !

- Mais attendez, vous voulez nous faire descendre jusqu'au Texas, comme ça ? objecta Michael.

- Pas jusqu'au Texas : on traversera l'Oklahoma comme prévu…

- C'est vraiment nécessaire de le faire aussi au sud ?

- Scofield, mettre une fois la main dans ton panier de crabes nous a suffi. On va éviter de réitérer l'expérience.

Michael n'avait pas grand-chose de solide à opposer à cela, surtout lorsqu'il repensait au risque encouru par leurs adjuvants… ainsi que par le jeune policier. Il avait bien senti la manière dont T-bag s'était tendu comme un arc, prêt à dégainer une lame pour s'offrir une boucherie sans nom à la faveur de la mésaventure. Il avait désamorcé le drame bien malgré lui, pour cette fois, mais il préférait lui aussi éviter de retenter le Diable…

- Au fait, reprit Bagwell, l'incident m'a fait pensé qu'il nous fallait absolument un point de rencontre, si jamais on en venait à être dispersés pour une raison ou pour une autre. On n'a qu'à convenir d'un coin paumé entre Conway et Quachita Forest, qu'est-ce que vous en dites ?

Scofield reconnut bien là l'esprit pratique du sociopathe et se morigéna quelque peu de ne pas avoir anticipé.

- Bonne idée, acquiesça-t-il.

- Woah, deux compliments dans la journée, Beauté ? Je ne sais plus où me mettre…

- Perryville, ça vous irait ? suggéra Ricky.

- Pourquoi pas.

Les tractations à présent terminées, Michael retourna sur le lit d'à-côté et T-bag lui lança le sachet de viande séchée, dans lequel il piocha volontiers. Ricky se tourna vers son vieil ami et lui demanda avec un sourire bonhomme :

- Tu conduis alors, demain ?

- Je veux ! répondit Theodore. Une fois frais et dispos, je vais faire feuler un peu ta machine ! Et puis, ça vous permettra aussi de tourner, les gars, que vous ayez droit à une pause de temps en temps…

Connor libéra alors la salle de bain et Bagwell prit la suite, non sans faire un crochet par le mini-frigo pour prélever une bibine, pour laquelle Ricky lui balança un décapsuleur. Le gros skinhead, à présent en caleçon, remplaça Buck à la fenêtre progressivement, Scofield prit conscience qu'il devenait le centre d'attention tacite. Cela ne le mit pas très à son aise. T-bag avait beau être une véritable épine sous le pied, pour parler poliment, il avait au moins le mérite de constituer une sorte d'interface entre ces trois brutes de décoffrage et lui… En outre, la chevalerie cavalière dont il faisait ouvertement preuve à son endroit, si elle était agaçante, le soustrayait implicitement au bizutage de tout un chacun. Et cela, Michael n'en prenait conscience que maintenant, alors que tous les regards étaient rivés sur lui avec une curiosité détachée.

- Alors… entonna nonchalamment Connor. Toi et T…

Le biker termina sa phrase en refermant sa main gauche sur son index et en faisant tranquillement coulisser l'ensemble.

- Non ! se récria l'ingénieur après avoir compris la triste réalité.

- Ah bon ? Ah, j'aurais cru…

Ca démarrait fort…

- C'est Teddy qu'en peut plus, pas Gueule-d'Ange… expliqua un Buck amusé, tout en soulevant les hanches du lit où il était affalé dans un mouvement plutôt suggestif.

- T'as bien l'droit, après tout… lui assura le skin. On peut pas tous êt' pédés. Sinon qui ferait les gosses, hein ?

- Ta gueule, Connor : tu baises de la chatte et c'est pas d'main qu'tu feras des gosses ! l'admonesta Ricky sans méchanceté.

- Non mais, j'veux dire : quand tu niques des gonzesses, au moins, t'as la possibilité, tu peux choisir de. Quand tu niques des types ben, j'suis désolé, y a pas moyen, c'est tout…

- Ca n'a… rien à voir avec le fait de faire des gosses… ni avec le fait d'être pédé, pour ce que ça vaut… tenta Scofield dans l'espoir d'empêcher une escalade vertigineuse.

- Ah bon ?

- Fous-lui la paix, Connor, tu vois pas qu'avec la gueule qu'il a y va pas se faire chier avec ce pauv' Teddy, même si j'aime beaucoup ce corniaud ? intervint Buck. S'il le veut y peut se taper des mecs genre, je sais pas, Tom Cruise…

- Tom Cruise, il est pédé ?

- Bien sûr qu'il l'est, affirma Ricky.

- Non mais c'est pas l'problème ! répliqua Buck.

- Moi je me taperais pas Tom Cruise, même si j'en étais… décréta Connor en s'adressant à nouveau à Michael. C'est un putain d'dingo, ce mec… Avec sa secte, là…

- … C'était pas mon intention, le rassura Scofield avec un sourire.

* * *

Une félicité particulière l'envahit lorsqu'il ouvrit le robinet. Une douche chaude… Des années qu'il n'avait pas connu ça. Des années qu'il se rinçait au crachotement tiédasse des sanitaires communautaires, cerné par ses congénères. Certes, il était en position d'apprécier la douche davantage que le détenu moyen mais tout de même… ce n'était rien, rien, à-côté d'un jet d'eau chaude sur sa nuque. En paix. T-bag gonfla ses poumons et lâcha un lourd soupir. Il resta un moment comme ça, avec la chaleur qui lui dégringolait le long du dos. Puis, il fit sauter la capsule de sa bière et s'en octroya une petite gorgée. Délicieux. Il remonta encore la température de sa douche et, quelques instants plus tard, il reprit une bonne lampée de bière au goulot. Il était au paradis. Le liquide frais qui lui coulait le long du gosier, au milieu du liquide brûlant qui lui coulait le long du corps, le transporta dans une euphorie incoercible. Et ses vieux compagnons étaient là. Et sa Beauté était là, juste à-côté. Et nom de Dieu, ils étaient à Strawberry, Arkansas. Il s'était mis à fredonner quelques notes galopantes avant de s'en rendre compte et, bien vite, la béatitude indicible qui l'enveloppait acheva de lui délier la gorge.

- I jumped off a boxcar… down 'round Tennessee…

Bagwell sourit tout seul sous les gouttelettes.

- I was cold… ti-red… di-r_d_y…

Il se déploya allègrement sous l'eau chaude.

- HUN-gry as I could be !

Il cogna joyeusement contre la cloison.

De l'autre côté, ses potes avaient interrompu leurs palabres pour l'écouter, des sourires attendris aux lèvres. Même Michael s'était laissé amuser par la pertinence des paroles.

- Oaaah, c'est du Skynyrd, ça, s'exclama Ricky. Ca s'chante sur de l'harmonica ! Et dire qu'y faut pas s'faire remarquer, quelle poisse ! Je sais pas c'qui m'retient de le sortir… Ah la la, purée, si on d'vait pas raser les murs…

- Mister Hobo-ooo you gotta go naw, we don't want ye around… See I'm tryin'a build me a… respectable tawn !

A présent, les pieds de Theodore dansaient légèrement dans le film d'eau au fond de la baignoire. Il utilisait sa bouteille tantôt comme gourde, tantôt comme micro, sous le regard intrigué du chaton, posé près du lavabo. Le temps d'arriver au second couplet, sa voix s'était libérée davantage.

- But this… life that I chose ta live… sometimes is straaange, see I'm…tryin'a learn 'bout the ooole music from… RI-ding the train…

T-bag téta une grande rasade de bière fraîche, les gouttes brûlantes tintant contre le verre, et se laissa aller aux vocalises les plus audacieuses.

- I'm a Hobo-OOOOO I KNO-OW ! But that's the price I pa-ay…

Il entendit les acclamations enjouées de ses compères, juste derrière la cloison. Il sourit à nouveau pour lui-même, bienheureux sous sa douche chaude, et acheva de profiter de son petit moment régressif, la bouteille à main et la chanson aux lèvres.

* * *

Lorsque T-bag sortit de la salle de bain et jeta vaguement son tee-shirt sur les sacs, sa fatigue un peu querelleuse semblait avoir fondu pour ne laisser qu'une langueur avenante. Michael constata que le roulement nonchalant était de retour dans sa démarche, au-dessus de son jean, comme il s'approchait du lit où il était allongé. Il grimpa souplement auprès de lui et Gueule-d'Ange se replia plus rigoureusement sur son côté, en surveillant d'un œil contrarié le nouvel arrivant aux cheveux encore humides et ébouriffés.

- Ah… mon joli… soupira-t-il en s'étirant simplement pour se couler sur le ventre et les avant-bras. J'attends ce moment depuis si longtemps…

Soucieux de ne pas se mettre en faute, il se tint tout près de lui, légèrement en surplomb, et le contempla comme il aurait suivi des yeux le cours d'un ruisseau de miel.

- Une chambre de motel, toi et moi…

- BORDEL DE DIEU, CONNOR, T'AS ENCORE CHOURAVÉ TOUT LE SHAMP' ? TU FAIS CHIER, HEIN ! T'ES CHAUVE COMME UN CUL, ESPECE DE TÊTE-DE-NŒUD, QU'EST-CE QUE T'AS BESOIN DE RAMASSER A CHAQUE FOIS TOUT C'QUI TRAÎNE ?

- MAIS C'EST PAS POUR MOI ! C'EST MA MERE QU'AIME BIEN AVOIR CA POUR QUAND ELLE VA REND' VISITE A SA SŒUR !

- … et tes copains d'Alabama… acheva un Michael tout sourire en voyant les paupières closes de Bagwell agitées d'imperceptibles spasmes.

- J'admets : ils parasitent quelque peu le tableau… reconnut le sociopathe sans ouvrir les yeux, alors que les invectives fleuries des bikers leur parvenaient depuis le seuil de la salle de bain.

- Navré pour toi, compatit Scofield.

- Oh, je passerai outre… Je passerais outre beaucoup de choses pour passer la nuit dans le même clapier que toi.

Il lui sourit, presque tendrement, mais la lippe toujours sous-tendue par une sorte de sarcasme indéfinissable.

- Est-ce que je vais pouvoir fermer l'œil de la nuit, là est la question maintenant, soupira le jeune homme, pourtant épuisé.

- Dors sur tes deux oreilles, Beauté : je ne te déshonorerai pas dans ton sommeil comme dans les contes de fées, pas toi…

T-bag fronça légèrement les sourcils et parut redoubler d'attention en le parcourant du regard.

- Non, toi, on ronge un bon moment sur la moindre de tes miettes avant de gratter pour la suivante.

Son sourire langoureux avait fondu peu à peu, avant d'être avalé, retenu dans sa bouche à présent que son élan s'emballait.

- Oh, Gueule-d'Ange, le simple fait de te voir couché là, près de moi… si tu savais ce que ça me fait.

Les entrailles de Michael s'en trouvèrent toutes retournées et il se décida finalement à couper court :

- T-bag, tu comptes passer la nuit là ?

- Pourquoi ? Si je dis « oui », tu vas te lever et aller ostensiblement dans le paddock d'à-côté ? demanda le sudiste, incrédule.

- Possible. Je ne suis pas très à l'aise dans le rôle du nonosse…

Contre toute attente, ce fut Bagwell qui se leva.

- Je vais t'épargner cette peine… déclara-t-il. C'est moi qui prends le premier tour de garde.

- T'es sûr, Teddy ? demanda Buck, qui s'était esquivé des chamailleries. On peut s'en charger si tu veux, tu sais…

- Non non, je veux faire ma part et m'en débarrasser vite fait… c'est normal, dit-il en s'intéressant de plus près au contenu de l'un des sacs.

- T'as qu'à faire qu'une heure… Nous aut' on fera une heure et demi chacun.

- J'imagine que je suis également dispensé de cette peine-là ? s'informa Michael, légèrement caustique.

- Eh ben on dirait que ta comprenette n'est pas si émoussée que ça, en fin de compte… répliqua simplement Theodore, légèrement aigre pour sa part.

Il sortit un élément de mécanique au hasard et réclama :

- Alors, Buckie : montre-moi un peu comment marche cette chère Persephone…


	8. Chapter 8

**La miss s'est fait prier cette fois mais nous avons enfin son nouveau chapitre ! ^^**

* * *

Les yeux lessivés de Michael reprirent un éclat électrique quand la main nonchalante de Buck fit glisser le squelette en acier de Persephone sur la petite table ronde jouxtant la large fenêtre, à côté de son lit.

- Eh bien, eh bien... En voilà tout un micmac à rafistoler. A première vue, ta déesse me semble bien se faire prier pour tirer son coup, observa finement Theodore en examinant le fatras de pièces mécaniques étalées sur le plateau.

- T'inquiète, c'est pas si compliqué que ça en a l'air. 'Suffit de prendre le coup de main. Même un môme peut le faire sans se fatiguer. L 'avantage avec cette bécane, c'est qu't'as pas besoin d'outil, expliqua Buck en empoignant le canon disloqué. J'te montre.

Le biker saisit tour à tour les différents éléments qu'il assembla sans la moindre difficulté sous l'habituel silence protocolaire que la préparation de Persephone exigeait. De nouveau en proie à ses questionnements moraux, Gueule d'Ange s'était rencogné sur sa couchette en écoutant le discours métallique de la machine, tout juste troublé par le ronronnement continu de la ventilation. Comme la première fois, il observait la courte scène avec un mélange contrariant de blâme et d'admiration, concentrant le premier dans ses sourcils pour mieux faire oublier la deuxième. Il fallait admettre cependant que la belle se passait de caprice et fut très vite remise d'aplomb.

- Tu vois, torché en deux coups de cuillère à pot !

- C'est facile pour toi de dire ça. Tu nous remontes ça comme un jouet d'enfant de chœur, répliqua le sociopathe en s'appuyant contre la fenêtre, en équilibre sur le rebord.

- Beh quoi Teddy, t'as jamais tâté du joujou ? lança Connor en se décapsulant une bière fraîche.

- Non l'ami, moi je suis plutôt de la vieille école, celle qui tâte du surin et autres flingues pas contrariants.

- Persephone est pas contrariante, rassura Buck.

- Pour sûr qu'elle l'est pas ! ajouta le skinhead après une généreuse goulée. Elle a tellement bourlingué qu'elle est plus docile qu'une pute de l'Est.

- Elle a son caractère, objecta l'intéressé, ignorant l'injure suprême. On va la jouer facile, j'te démonte juste les pièces principales.

Sur ces mots, Buck décomposa le fusil en trois parties distinctes et fit signe à Theodore de s'approcher. Les deux sudistes s'étaient installés à même niveau pour la leçon, le motard sur une chaise, le pédophile sur son rebord, en face de l'ingénieur qui ne détournait pas son regard lourd.

- Ca, facile, c'est la crosse. Et là, t'as le canon. En gros, t'as juste à enclencher la base du canon au niveau de la culasse avec le cran de sûreté, pour éviter de bousiller le mécanisme.

Ladite crosse s'était retrouvée dans les mains de T-Bag tandis que Buck armait le canon d'un geste lent mais non moins expert.

- Et voilà. Simple. Ensuite il te reste la longuesse à rattacher. C'est ça qu'on appelle la pompe. Elle sert à réarmer le fusil. Pas compliqué. Y a juste à l'ajuster sous le canon, comme ça. Et la voilà toute rhabillée.

Buck fit coulisser la pompe dans le vide pour illustrer son propos.

- Une fois, tu chambres. La deuxième fois sert à éjecter l'étui après le tir. Simple.

- Simple... répéta Bagwell en se mordant la lèvre tandis qu'il s'emparait de l'arme avec délectation pour l'étudier.

Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour comprendre les exigences conciliantes de Persephone. L'assistance minutieuse de son acolyte, entre à-coups et doigté, portait rapidement ses fruits, si bien que T-Bag put facilement se passer de lui pour manipuler la bestiole à l'envi. Tandis qu'il peaufinait son deuxième assemblage en solitaire, Theodore gratifia Gueule d'Ange d'un regard canaille :

- Alors Beauté, tu ne me félicites pas pour mes succès ? Je commençais à m'habituer aux doux compliments lâchés sous le manteau.

- Tu t'attends vraiment à ce que je te réponde ? morigéna l'intéressé, les jambes repliées et les bras sévèrement croisés sur le torse.

- Oh, délace-moi ton joli sac de nœuds, mon garçon. Tu devrais t'estimer heureux que j'occupe mes mains sur cette table plutôt que sur ton lit. Comme quoi, je ne suis pas si cavalier quand on y réfléchit.

- Je suis vraiment touché, dit simplement Michael sans plus se donner la peine d'un regard pour T-Bag.

Ce dernier remonta lentement le fusil contre sa poitrine en souriant de toutes ses dents.

- Bah vas-y Gueule d'Ange, essaye toi aussi ! Tu vas voir, c'est plus facile qu'un jouet kinder ! l'encouragea Connor en écrasant les ressorts du dernier pageot disponible.

- C'est vrai, c'est pas compliqué. Faut juste savoir la prendre, acquiesça Buck en posant la courte cigarette qu'il venait de rouler sur ses lèvres.

- Non merci, déclina poliment l'ingénieur, tâchant de garder contenance au regard du guet-apens qui se dressait insidieusement contre lui.

- Oh allez ! Fais pas ton timide ! relança le gros biker avec bonhomie.

- C'est vrai ça Scofield, cette belle mécanique devrait poser moins de problèmes à ta sublime intelligence qu'une course en cavale, railla Theodore en faisant glisser Persephone sur la table, jouissant déjà du spectacle qui se préparait.

Pour toute réponse, Michael fusilla tout à-propos le sociopathe du regard.

- Aller Gueule d'Ange ! Désape-la cette salope !

Connor laissa éclater un rire gras tandis que T-Bag appuyait son coude sur la table, la tête reposée sur sa paume, tout amusé qu'il était.

- Nan nan, sans façon... assura Michael.

- Mais si, pas d'chichis. J't'explique, initia Buck, la clope au bec, en retournant la crosse vers le jeune homme.

Celui-ci n'eut pas le temps de riposter que déjà l'appui de Persephone se retrouvait dans ses mains par les soins du motard. N'osant repousser l'invitation, il cramponna la garde avec de molles protestations qui semblaient nullement perturber la lancée de l'Alabamien. Le fusil se trouva de nouveau démantelé en un tournemain, ses pièces meurtrières gisant sur le plateau à l'exception de la crosse, toujours logée dans les deux mains crispées de Michael.

- Ok, je vois. D'accord, c'est pas compliqué... Merci pour la leçon...

- Attends, elle a pas commencé. Tiens, prends le canon.

Le sudiste fourra le long tube de métal froid dans l'une des mains d'un Scofield empoté, et renouvela la leçon avec une patience de maître. L'ingénieur renonça bien vite à faire entendre son droit à la dignité et se prêta au jeu sous les exhortations généreuses de Connor, sans se priver d'une œillade boudeuse à l'encontre de T-Bag dans l'espoir vain de faucher les élans taquins. Le sociopathe, pour sa part, jubilait de voir Michael transgresser ses principes châtiés sous sa bienveillance. Mais alors qu'il bouillait d'une effervescence potache, il s'était contenté d'un petit sourire humide, subtilement dosé pour ne pas trop effaroucher la Beauté.

Guidé par Buck, Scofield enclencha finalement le canon avec une application maladroite, comme si l'acier lui brûlait les doigts. Un malaise lancinant s'emparait de lui à mesure que l'engin reprenait forme par ses soins. S'il n'avait rien à redire à la sympathie des sudistes, il y avait là quelque chose d'embarrassant à s'adonner au tripotage bon-enfant d'un fusil à pompe comme on joue au poker, au beau milieu d'une bande de fripouilles assumées. Comme il butait sur le rattachement de la longuesse, tout à ses réflexions, une main préventive, jetée en face de lui, enveloppa fermement la sienne pour l'aider à rajuster la pompe d'une simple pression.

- Eh bien voilà. Notre petit Scofield vient de nous offrir son baptême du feu, acclama T-Bag sans lâcher la menotte de l'ingénieur.

- Bravo, gars, congratula Buck avec une chaleureuse tape sur l'épaule.

- Ca mérite une bière ! hucha Connor en bondissant du lit.

- Doucement avec les bibines, on a plus beaucoup, rétorqua Buck.

- Bah Gueule d'Ange a bien mérité son pot quand même !

- Merci, ça ira, déclina Scofield en toisant Bagwell pour reprendre possession de sa main.

- C'est vrai après tout, ce cher Michael n'a fait qu'effleurer la boutonnière, pas de quoi pondre une pendule. Mais c'est un bon début. La pratique viendra avec le reste, conclut Theodore en appuyant brièvement sur la main de Michael pour abaisser sèchement la pompe dans un geste suggestif.

Scofield se dégagea de l'étreinte sans caprice et reposa vivement le fusil sur la table.

- Au fait, il est passé où l'autre tonton gâteux ? J'vais bientôt commencer à m'poser des questions s'il reste enfermé comme ça avec son ratier ! observa Connor. RICKY, RAMENE TON CUL !

- Il coule un bronze, l'emmerde pas, tempéra Buck tout en saisissant de nouveau son bijou pour un petit nettoyage de fortune avant d'en céder la garde à Theodore.

- C'est une statue qu'il nous moule ou quoi !

- Mets-la en veilleuse, Connor, on est pas tout seuls ici, trancha T-Bag la main rejetée en signe d'exaspération.

Scofield salua la réflexion judicieuse du pédophile par un bref hochement de tête reconnaissant.

- BEH QUOI JE GUEULE PAS SI FORT !

L'ensemble de la petite assemblée vociféra de concert autour du gros biker, l'exhortant clairement à fermer sa gueule.

Un bruit sourd d'évacuation d'eau retentit bientôt et Ricky émergea de la salle de bains, en caleçon et T-shirt :

- Doucement, bordel ! Tu vois pas qu'on s'fasse coincer pour tapage nocturne avec tes conneries ! Ce serait bien notre veine.

- Qu'est-ce que t'as foutu là-dedans ? Ca fait des plombes que t'as déserté. Je m'apprêtais à lancer les recherches, taquina Connor comme si de rien n'était, affalé sur sa couchette, la bedaine s'ébattant paisiblement hors du maillot gris qu'il avait pris la peine d'enfiler.

- La cavale ça encrasse, fallait le temps. Puis j'ai chié aussi. J'préviens pour le prochain, qu'il soit pas trop surpris. Et puis faut bien que je nourrisse la petite. Ca fait des heures qu'elle a rien boulotté. D'ailleurs, faites gaffe quand vous irez pisser. Je lui ai installé une petite boîte pour le popo. Faut bien qu'elle chie elle aussi.

- Très prévenant, admira Buck.

- Bah quand même, c'est un minimum.

- Elle chie jamais dans ta poche ?

- Jamais. Sauf un peu, au début. Fallait bien qu'elle apprenne. Mais maintenant, ma Toute Belle, elle est très propre.

Les babillages allaient bon train, et T-Bag écoutait distraitement la conversation en s'étirant sur sa chaise comme un félin posé sur sa branche. Il se sentait bien dans cette atmosphère confinée, profitant de ce répit fragile avec ses vieux compagnons rustiques et sa Beauté sous la main qui semblait s'être détendue. Les traits de Scofield s'étaient passablement tirés sous le poids de la fatigue, et ses yeux semblaient vouloir se fermer irrémédiablement. Pris d'un élan charitable, l'ancien chef de clan s'apprêtait à sonner la fin des réjouissances pour la soirée, quand un objet pour le moins étrange attira son attention dans les affaires de Buck.

- Dis-moi Buckie, c'est quoi ce joli paquet rose bonbon que tu nous caches dans ton sac ?

Le sudiste interrompit la toilette de sa machine et tira de la sacoche une boîte bariolée toute proprette qu'il plaqua sur la table.

- Ca, c'est le kit voyage de Persephone, vieux.

- Quoi, tu nous astiques ton engin avec des lingettes bébé ? interrogea Bagwell, interloqué.

- Oh lui eh ! Regardez-moi tout ce cérémonial pour sa pétoire ! J'vous l'dis, un jour, il va l'épouser sa breloque, entonna Connor.

- C'est très efficace, les lingettes, expliqua Buck avec tout le sérieux nécessaire. Ca décrasse la carcasse en douceur, sans entamer le bois et le métal. En conditions de survie, c'est l'idéal.

- Là, tu m'en bouches un coin, mon gars, lança Theodore en retournant l'emballage pimpant sur lequel se dessinait une jolie tête de poupon bien rondelette, ornée d'un sublime sourire édenté qui suintait l'innocence bon marché. Tu te rends compte tout de même que ta déesse des Enfers pue la couche culotte à plein nez ?

- Plains-toi, vieux salopard, répondit l'intéressé sans se déconcentrer. J'te la cuisine aux p'tits oignons pour ce soir. T'auras juste à la caresser pour la faire chanter.

- Oh arrête Buckie ! Avec ces effluves de moutard, je ne vais pas cesser de la faire coulisser ta succube, entonna Bagwell en se prélassant sur son siège, un sourire obscène remontant ses lèvres.

Les sudistes honorèrent la remarque d'un rire vulgaire. Scofield occulta dignement. Il observait avec perplexité le motard lustrer son fusil avec les petites lingettes lubrifiées, couvé par le sourire radieux du bébé imprimé sur la boîte, se demandant combien de surprises de ce genre il devrait encore cautionner.

Par bonheur, les mauvaises blagues prirent fin avec celle-ci, et chacun se prépara au dodo. Buck confia comme promis la précieuse Persephone aux bons soins de T-Bag avant de rejoindre Connor sur le lit près de l'entrée. Après moult cajoleries à sa minette, qui jouissait seule du confort d'une pièce entière, Ricky prit logiquement place auprès de Michael qui nota au passage que la charge sur les deux couchettes était idéalement répartie suivant la corpulence de chacun. C'était déjà ça. La fatigue faisait bourdonner ses oreilles et bouillir ses membres d'une fébrilité sourde. Le sommeil ne se ferait probablement pas prier longtemps, mais la promiscuité qu'il partageait avec ses compagnons de fortune n'était guère propice au bercement. Plus dérangeant encore était le face à face avec T-Bag, à présent posté sur une chaise, contre le mur près de la fenêtre, le fusil parfumé au lait pour bébé bien en main. Un fin rayon de lumière nocturne sciait le visage émacié du sociopathe qui scrutait l'extérieur au travers du mince entrebâillement du rideau, à la fois tendu par la vigilance et apaisé par la solitude. Couvert par la pénombre, Scofield observait ce visage aux contours acérés, se demandant dans quelle mesure le hasard était intervenu pour affûter ces traits asséchés et vides d'humanité, si bien taillés pour la machine à tuer qu'il était. Le bourdonnement régulier de la ventilation qui tournait au plus bas emplissait la pièce endormie, couvrant tous les petits bruissements de la vie. Ce ronronnement incessant prodiguait à Michael une ridicule sensation de sécurité qui l'autorisait à bouger et respirer librement sans trop risquer d'attirer l'attention, comme le ferait une couverture, un camouflage. Ainsi pelotonné dans son petit abri de mirages, il réalisa qu'il n'avait jamais pris la peine d'observer aussi finement les traits de Bagwell, sans doute par manque d'intérêt ou simplement parce qu'ils n'avaient jamais mérité tant d'égards. Pourtant, ne sachant dire si cette réflexion résultait de la fatigue ou de l'accalmie relative qu'obligeait leur coopération, il admettait que leur régularité tranchante leur conférait une harmonie fascinante, bien que pas tout à fait admise. Il ignorait cependant si cet équilibre provenait directement de ses contours où de la manière détestablement précise dont ils s'animaient. Il se demanda même, par acquis de conscience, si quelque chose d'agréable n'avait pas habité ce visage autrefois, comme il lui arrivait parfois de faire montre lors des situations glissantes. Comme ce petit moment d'égarement devant le troquet de Poplar Bluff. Les paupières de l'ingénieur tombaient malgré lui, laissant ses pensées dériver dans le néant du sommeil naissant, quand l'évocation du bistrot déclencha un sursaut d'angoisse qui lui ramena la pleine conscience. Le crash de l'avion. Lincoln. Ses yeux se retrouvèrent grands ouverts sur la désolation de cette pensée. Il n'avait même pas songé à regarder le journal télévisé pour s'informer de la situation des autres évadés. En dépit de ses tourments pour son frère, il n'avait pas pensé à écouter les nouvelles, alors qu'une grande télévision trônait fièrement dans la piaule. Il s'était simplement contenté de ses espérances qui valaient bien mieux jusque là que les discours galvaudés d'un journaliste. Troublé par ce constat, Scofield tourna fébrilement la tête vers l'écran noir qu'il distinguait à peine dans l'obscurité, tenté de piétiner la tranquillité du dortoir, pour lui faire cracher son abjecte vérité. Il ne doutait pas, dans le fond, que son frère fût encore en vie, mais il éprouvait le besoin d'asseoir ses certitudes sur du concret, ne serait-ce que pour l'organisation du périple avec les bikers. Dans la situation où ils se trouvaient, il était impensable de repartir comme des fleurs sans avoir la plus petite idée du déploiement de force qui les attendait. Scofield s'agita légèrement sur les draps repliés pour chasser l'impulsion. Il serait encore temps d'attendre le lendemain, ne serait-ce que pour veiller à la bonne entente du groupe. Une irritation pernicieuse vint toutefois parasiter ses réflexions et détourna son attention. T-Bag le fixait intensément. Le jeune homme se figea dans la détermination, conscient que l'obscurité n'empêcherait pas ce regard intrusif de lui crever le front. Étrangement, cette perspective ne le désarçonna pas. Il savait pertinemment que ses petits tourments n'échapperaient pas à la vigilance de Theodore, et s'appliqua même à les faire jaillir dans cette œillade entendue, histoire que le message restât clair quant à ses priorités. Le visage de l'Alabamien n'avait pourtant pas cillé, le front cisaillé par l'ombre de ses mèches filasses alourdies par l'humidité de la douche. Michael n'avait même pas vu la langue sournoise darder entre ses lèvres. Il maintint la joute quelques secondes avant de s'en désintéresser. Il n'était pas d'humeur à verser dans la confrontation, et se persuada d'étouffer sagement ses tracasseries sur l'oreiller. C'était finalement tout ce que souhaitait T-Bag.

* * *

Si la nuit n'avait pas été reposante, tronquée ça et là par des sirènes de police lointaines et les va et vient répétés pour les échanges de tours de garde, le réveil fut des plus percutants pour Scofield qui accusa de plein fouet la lumière du jour que Ricky projeta dans la pièce en écartant les rideaux sans ménagement.

- Allez debout les clampins ! Il est huit heure, faut se bouger l'cul.

Au milieu des grognements collectifs, Michael cligna lourdement des yeux pour rappeler à lui la connaissance, engourdi par la désagréable impression du manque de sommeil. Il étira douloureusement ses jambes avant de sentir une résistance molle plaquée dans son dos. Il voulut se retourner pour confirmer ses indiscutables soupçons et se trouva empêtré par le poids mort d'un bras nonchalamment jeté sur son flanc. Excédé, l'ingénieur attrapa le poignet pendant sur son côté pour le renvoyer à son propriétaire. Theodore se laissa couler sur le dos dans un grognement languide avant de ranger son bras baladeur sous sa nuque. Il ouvrit sur Gueule d'Ange des yeux secs et tirés de fatigue et gratifia cette belle image matinale d'un sourire apaisé :

- Salut Beauté, bien dormi ? Pour ma part, j'ai fait de jolis rêves.

- Tu perds pas une occasion, toi, lança Scofield en se redressant sur le lit.

- Oh, tu m'as eu l'air d'avoir grand besoin de câlins cette nuit.

Le jeune homme ne répondit pas.

- En tout cas, pour moi la nuit fut courte mais ô combien douce, pelotonné dans ce cocon de chaleur humaine. J'y resterais bien encore quelques heures, renchérit le sociopathe avec langueur en se collant de nouveau contre Michael qui se dégagea vivement pour s'asseoir au bord du lit.

T-Bag réprima un gloussement bon enfant avant de s'étirer longuement. Il n'avait pas beaucoup dormi, certes, mais n'était pas peu fier de ses petites manigances pour gagner sa première nuit aux côtés de Gueule d'Ange. Il n'avait pas eu beaucoup d'efforts à fournir, cela dit, sinon tromper la vigilance de Michael en laissant supposer que Buck prendrait le prochain tour de garde au lieu de Ricky, qui s'était prêté au jeu avec amusement. Il n'avait finalement eu qu'à attendre que l'ingénieur sombre dans les bras de Morphée pour opérer, ce qui ne fut pas bien long, en dépit de ses petits tourments. Il se souvint du léger gémissement qu'avait émis Michael lorsque le matelas s'était affaissé sous son poids alors qu'il prenait délicatement place à ses côtés, hissé sur ses bras. Il s'était étendu sur le côté, la tête soutenue par sa main pour jouir de cette vue imprenable qui s'offrait à lui. Enfin, il avait son Scofield tout à lui, abandonné dans la sérénité du sommeil et n'avait put s'empêcher de sourire comme une fillette émoustillée, contemplant son insaisissable coqueluche après moult batailles épuisantes pour s'en approcher. Il y avait là quelque chose de ridiculement enfantin dans ses élans de conquête qui cadrait mal avec la composition du pédophile mais seyait tellement à Gueule d'Ange que T-Bag lui-même s'y adonnait avec une fantaisie frivole. Il lui fallait cependant reconnaître qu'il mettait dans cette séduction plus d'énergie et de chevalerie qu'il ne se l'était jamais permis jusqu'à présent, sans doute parce qu'il n'avait jamais pris pareil plaisir à gravir les obstacles si passionnément dressés par la vertu. Theodore avait laissé couler son regard sur le corps assoupi, de la nuque dont la chair lisse battait paisiblement jusqu'au creux des hanches solides, sans jamais profiter de ce faux empire qu'il possédait le temps de quelques heures. Il s'était douillettement resserré contre le dos de l'ingénieur qui n'avait pas bronché, écorchant le désir en mordant sa lèvre inférieure dans un sourire satisfait. La victoire avait été facile mais le plaisir qu'il en avait tiré valait toutes les parties de pattes en l'air du monde, et c'est tout naturellement qu'il s'était laissé happé dans un sommeil bienheureux.


	9. Chapter 9

**Voici ma suite, de retour d'un nouveau road trip avec Katsou dans le Sud-Ouest américain ;). Hébichu, j'ai vu que tu n'avais pas chômé pendant notre absence ! Je t'écris dans la semaine.**

**Bonne lecture à tous.**

* * *

Michael s'empressa d'allumer le téléviseur de la chambre, anxieux de recueillir d'éventuelles nouvelles des évadés à présent qu'il avait l'esprit légèrement moins embrumé. Il dut monter le volume lorsque les sudistes eurent rechaussé leurs bottes, au saut du lit, à travers le jean, comme autant de bourrins auraient rechaussé leurs fers en cachette au sortir du paddock. Après s'être vaguement ébroués dans un filet d'eau, ils endossèrent à nouveau leurs cuirasses puis se mirent à piaffer sans but dans le peu d'espace disponible, quelque peu déconcertés par l'inertie de leur coéquipier.

- Affole-toi, Gueule-d'Ange, on n'a pas toute la vie devant nous ! s'impatienta T-bag.

- Chhht ! siffla Scofield comme CNN rediffusait les dernières nouvelles de la chasse à l'homme.

En voyant le visage de son frère apparaître à l'écran aux côtés de celui de C-note, son cœur rata un battement, avant de se gonfler d'espoir comme le journaliste évoquait un témoin oculaire, avant de déplorer l'absence d'interpellation. Il ne baissa pas la tête avant d'avoir bu jusqu'à la dernière information du reportage.

- Il est vivant ! lâcha-t-il.

Connor glissa une œillade attentive en direction de Theodore. C'était la première fois que les bikers voyaient Michael sourire au-delà d'une imperceptible fossette pince-sans-rire. Ils avaient fini par envisager un Clint Eastwood, un mec aux zygomatiques cisaillés net par l'existence.

- Qu'est-ce que je t'avais dit ? … Il a été vu où ? s'enquit Bagwell en feignant l'innocence avec le même aplomb qu'à l'accoutumée.

- La Russell, Missouri. Hier en fin de journée.

- C'est bon pour toi ça, Beauté, déclara-t-il avec un enthousiasme prudent. Allez, habille-toi. Toi et ton frangin vous avez rendez-vous en Utah !

Michael leva les yeux vers lui.

- T'en fais pas… Je sais que je dois le laisser là où il est pour l'instant. … J'espère seulement qu'il s'en sortira.

- Ma foi… Grâce à Dieu, il n'est pas tout seul.

* * *

Il quittèrent la chambre, peu furtifs mais anonymes, tout caparaçonnés qu'ils étaient de verre et de cuir. Ricky balança les clés de sa V-rod à Theodore, qui en saisit d'une main le guidon et l'enfourcha non sans une certaine exaltation.

- Tu fais pas le mariole, mon gars ! lui rappela fermement le motard. Bon, c'est comme le vélo, ça s'oublie pas… SAUF ! …sauf que c'est plus lourd qu'un vélo ! T'as intérêt à la tenir comme y faut, parce que c'te monture aura vite fait de te gicler dans le décor si tu te crois chez mémé.

- Un vrai taurillon, à t'en croire… dit le pédophile en caressant la bosse chromée du fuselage.

- Ca fait longtemps que t'auras pas plané comme ça, crois-moi.

- Je veux bien te croire. Je n'ose même plus compter depuis combien de temps je n'ai pas fait la peau à quelqu'un, s'exclama T-bag par pure provocation. Sans parler d'avoir droit à un coup de pan-pan… Ca me consolera.

- Mon Harley n'est pas une consolation ! se récria le grand brun, outragé.

Son compère Alabamien leva les paumes en guise de mea culpa.

- Tu as raison, Ricky, c'est pas ce que je voulais dire. C'est un joyaux. Toutes mes excuses.

Buck et Connor s'installèrent tranquillement sur leurs propres engins. Bagwell mit le contact. Un vrombissement fougueux fusa dans l'air, avant de retomber en un ronronnement grave et prometteur qui effila un sourire jubilant sur le visage émacié de T-bag.

- Oyez-moi ce son… frémit-il avec délectation.

Le Soft Tail et l'Electra Glide lui répondirent bientôt. Ricky semblait rasséréné. Theodore posa l'une de ses vieilles bottes sur le cale-pied et tendit une main chevaleresque. Nul besoin de percer le verre fumé de ses lunettes pour savoir que le geste s'adressait à Michael et non au digne propriétaire de la bécane.

- Tu montes en scelle avec moi ? confirma sa voix veloutée.

L'ingénieur se contenta de passer devant lui en boudant superbement sa main, pour aller s'installer derrière Buck.

- Je crois que t'en as déjà eu assez pour aujourd'hui.

- Vaut mieux qu'tu commences tout seul, de toute façon, en rajouta Ricky en se dirigeant vers le bolide de Connor.

Sans se retourner, T-bag laissa retomber une paume résignée sur le guidon.

Ils quittèrent le parking. Les Harley prirent leur essor sur le bitume, l'une après l'autre. En s'engageant sur la chaussée, Bagwell retrouva la jubilation puissante et régressive du moteur bouillonnant directement sous lui, cette vibration qui enlevait les reins et laissait le reste suivre comme il pouvait, décollait le corps de la surface et lançait à tombeau ouvert. Il n'avait jamais connu cette sensation qu'en amateur, bien des années auparavant, et en conservait une griserie virginale. Intacte. Il redonna un coup de poignée et fila sur la ligne droite de la route en poussant sous le vrombissement un bon vieux cri de desperado. Au sortir du premier virage, Michael vit Buck se retourner, puis lui faire signe de jeter un coup d'œil derrière, avant de secouer la tête. Scofield suivit son regard, pour découvrir un T-bag branlant légèrement sur la grosse bécane dont il avait soudain réduit l'allure et qui tirait pas mal sur l'extérieur. Il avait décidément bien fait de décliner l'invitation…

* * *

Au bout d'une petite demi-heure, ils s'étaient arrêtés à une station-service pour le ravitaillement des moteurs et des ventres. Michael s'était proposé de faire le plein du Soft Tail jaune vif lui-même et Buck lui avait tapé sur le bras avec une grimace reconnaissante, avant de prendre le chemin du magasin aux côtés de Theodore. Scofield, malgré tout, les suivit du regard tandis que le criminel patenté tenait galamment la porte à deux brunettes qui ressortaient, les laissant le frôler au passage avec un sourire badin. Le jeune homme ne quitta pas les comparses des yeux à travers la vitre de la boutique, la main posée sur le pistolet de la pompe en attendant que l'employé la débloque après avoir reçu le paiement.

- Tu le surveilles, hein… T'as peur qu'il se tape une môme entre le rayon chips et l'étal des revues pendant que t'as le dos tourné ? musa Ricky, à qui Bagwell n'avait pas fait la même courtoisie.

- Si T-bag m'a bien appris une chose, c'est qu'il ne faut jamais lui tourner le dos, répondit l'ancien détenu avec un sourire contraint.

Le barbu jeta un coup d'œil dans la direction de Connor, qu'une pompe hors service avait conduit à se replier à deux postes de là.

- Je sais que c'est difficile pour un gars comme toi mais… essaie de pas être trop dur avec le Teddy, Gueule-d'Ange. Il avait rien demandé, lui, au départ, tu sais.

Il y eut un silence, bien vite brisé par le déclic d'ouverture des pompes.

- J'imagine que ce que tu veux dire par là, c'est qu'il a un bagage chargé derrière lui… ?

A vrai dire, Michael n'était pas sûr de vouloir le savoir. Pourtant… maintenant qu'il y était, s'il voulait être de bonne foi, il se devait d'insister un peu pour avoir toutes les cartes en mains.

- On s'en est tous mangées quand on était gosses. Grandir là où on a grandi, y a une génération…

Ricky acheva sa phrase par un son à mi-chemin entre le soupir et le sifflement.

- Tiens, regarde les mouflets d'aujourd'hui : leur prof leur colle une baffe et les parents portent plainte ! Nous c'était la trique quand on fichait le boxon. Et quand on rentrait chez nous, tu peux êt' sûr qu'on avait le ceinturon en plus ! Et j'peux t'dire qu'on allait chialer dans les jupes de personne. … Et pas plus maintenant. Quand on a un différend, on règle ça entre hommes. On se fait pas materner par la flicaille et on embouteille pas le système judiciaire, en bons citoyens. … Pareil, les filles riches par exemple, elles sont élevées en étant persuadées que leur cul vaut de l'or. Elles peuvent faire joujou avec nous, ça, pas de danger qu'on foute le pied dans un nid de guêpes ! Mais les filles de chez nous, sans une tripotée de frères derrière elles, elles savent que si elles se font choper à se balader toutes seules au mauvais moment, elles devront payer le passage. Elles font en connaissance de cause. Et c'est comme ça, personne n'en fait toute une histoire ! C'que j'veux t'dire c'est que… on fait moins de chichis pour tout, chez nous. On traîne tous nos casseroles mais on a poussé avec, ça fait partie de not' paysage. … Mais Teddy… il en a bavé, le p'tit.

Ricky se tut un instant.

- Tu savais pas ? demanda-t-il alors à Scofield.

- … Je ne suis pas naïf au point de m'imaginer qu'on se lève un matin avec une soudaine envie de violer des cadavres d'adolescents mais… non, j'en sais pas plus. Quoi qu'il ait subi, ça n'excuse pas ce qu'il a fait.

- Peut-être pas mais… tu sais… tant qu'on n'est pas passé par là… on est qui pour juger d'tout ça ?

Michael leva brièvement les sourcils, les yeux fixés sur le pistolet qui finissait de déverser son essence.

- Il faut croire que je n'ai pas autant de recul que toi…

- C'est l'contraire. C'est tout ce que t'as, du recul. De ce point de vue, c'est facile de se faire une opinion. Mais je vais te raconter un truc. Theodore et moi on s'est rencontrés à la boucherie où je travaillais. Je venais d'être embauché pour de bon par le vieux proprio qui prenait sa retraite, et le loustic a pris ma place comme apprenti. Il était pas haut, à c't'époque ! Quatorze piges, épais comme ça.

Le biker dressa l'auriculaire au-dessus du pistolet à carburant.

- Et y sortait déjà de cabane, le con ! Enfin… on s'est bien entendu. Y m'plaisait bien, le gamin. Très poli et tout au début mais j'ai vite vu qu'y avait moyen de se marrer avec. Une petite saleté boutonneuse qu'avait pas la langue dans sa poche ! Bref, voilà qu'une après-midi, Teddy se pointe pas. Ca faisait pas longtemps qu'il était là mais il avait toujours pris ça très au sérieux, jamais en retard, rien. Après avoir fermé boutique, je ramène ma fraise chez lui, histoire de savoir ce qui se passe. Je trouve sa maman en larmes, une débile, la pauvre. Elle a vraiment pas eu d'chance en venant au monde, surtout avec un frère pareil. Oui parce que le daron de Theodore… c'est aussi le frère de sa mère, si tu me suis. Ca arrive, ça aussi. C'est pas joli-joli mais bon… après tout, 'paraît que les grands pharaons d'Egypte eux-mêmes se mettaient avec leurs frangines alors… tout de suite ça fait moins dégueu qu'ça en a l'air. Enfin, je te passe les détails. Je me trouve là, avec cette pauvre attardée mentale incapable de m'aider, qui se contente de pleurnicher dans le vide… Je me radine dans la piaule du Teddy. … Je l'ai pas vu tout de suite au milieu du foutoir. Y ressemblait à un tas de linge sale, le loustic. Y disait plus rien. J'le voyais juste respirer sous le tee-shirt, en-bas des côtes, là. « Eh, gamin, qu'est-ce qui t'est arrivé ? », j'lui dis en le ramassant. Il avait les tifs collés par le sang, la tête qui tombait, la gueule ouverte… On aurait dit une bête crevée. « Viens, gamin, on rentre », j'lui dis. J'ai dû lui remettre son fut' moi-même et le tirer de cette baraque, avec sa mère qui chouinait toujours là au milieu. Le jour où tu dois faire une chose pareille, Gueule-d'Ange, t'arrêtes de chercher à faire marcher le monde correctement. Quand un mec fourre sa queue dans son fiston depuis qu'il est haut comme ça, et le rosse comme un chien parce que Fiston s'est trouvé un job pourri, qui l'éloigne de ses prometteuses études et accessoirement de sa cambrousse de tarés… y a plus rien à dire. Et tant pis si ton pote en fait souffrir d'autres en retour. Quand tu l'as ramassé à la petite cuillère, que t'as dû pratiquement le porter sur ta mob' et que t'as cru qu'il allait te claquer dans les doigts avant l'arrivée… et que t'étais le seul du coin à pas t'en battre les couilles… T'as plus assez de compassion pour protéger le reste du monde contre lui. T'as compris que ce pauv' monde, tu le feras jamais tourner rond.

Michael remit le pistolet en place sans mot dire. Pressentir que T-bag avait dû être vaguement traumatisé quelque part au début de son existence n'était en rien comparable au récit qu'il venait d'entendre. Dans son subconscient, Bagwell avait toujours été pondu tel quel par quelque varan sournois, déjà tout équipé pour se défendre contre quelques accidents de vie. C'était là une croyance dont il n'avait jamais été amené à se départir sérieusement, entretenue qu'elle était par les assauts incessants de la concupiscence du sociopathe. En l'espace d'une minute, Scofield avait été contraint de dresser un théâtre sordide pour voir se jouer un instant de sa jeunesse, muet et inerte. Ce décalage le bousculait profondément. Lui-même ne pouvait aucunement se rendre à la conclusion de Ricky. Cette histoire le plongeait dans une agitation terrible, le pressait d'agir en conséquence, le rendait fébrile et désespéré. T-bag revint alors en compagnie de Buck et s'installa sur la moto noire, après avoir chargé ses sacoches de sandwichs et de fruits secs. Pour peu Michael l'aurait rejoint pour l'étreindre fortement et lui promettre qu'ils trouveraient une solution. Et pourtant… il s'agissait bel et bien de T-bag, pas du petit chiot battu qu'il aurait aimé récupérer à temps lui-même. Aussi Gueule-d'Ange réprima-t-il sagement son premier élan. Il remonta sur le Soft Tail, le temps qu'ils se trouvent un coin isolé où avaler leur petit-déjeuner.

* * *

Les dix minutes de route lui avaient donné le temps de reprendre ses esprits mais pas d'assimiler véritablement toutes ces nouvelles données. Il lui semblait pour l'heure d'une urgence capitale de circonvenir Theodore plus sérieusement que par la menace, ce qu'il prenait allègrement par-dessus la jambe... A tout le moins, si Michael ne pouvait le circonvenir réellement, il voulait le freiner temporairement dans sa course en roue libre. La clique s'était arrêtée à couvert de la route, au bord d'une rivière qu'elle traversait. L'ingénieur s'approcha de son compagnon de cavale.

- Je peux te parler ?

Il avait l'air tellement troublé qu'aucune finesse particulière ne sortit de la bouche de T-bag en réponse. Curieux, il saisit un sachet de fruits secs et se retira un peu plus loin en sa compagnie, pour s'avachir dans l'herbe.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, mon joli ? demanda-t-il en cachant son anxiété. Un autre détail auquel on n'aurait pas pensé jusqu'à présent ?

Scofield ne put résister à lui poser la main sur le poignet et Bagwell s'interrompit dans l'ouverture de son sachet.

- Il faut qu'on mette les choses au point.

La déclaration jurait singulièrement avec le geste. T-bag considéra la main. Puis il considéra Michael comme s'il n'était plus tout à fait à ce qu'il faisait.

- Da-codac… acquiesça-t-il avec une grande circonspection.

Il y eut un silence. A présent qu'il avait piqué au vif sa curiosité, Michael ne savait ni par où commencer, ni comment organiser son discours pour ne pas faire de faux-pas, sans pour autant prêcher dans le désert une fois de plus.

- C'est la toute première fois que tu me touches depuis qu'on s'est rencontrés, constata l'ancien chef de l'Alliance. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ?

Un spasme plissa ses yeux intrigués, légèrement soupçonneux et malgré tout pleins d'attente. Peu après, cependant, il hocha la tête et le rictus familier rampa à nouveau sur son visage.

- D'accord… Ricky t'a raconté l'histoire du pauvre Teddy qui se faisait passer dessus par son papa…

- C'est pas le problème, dit enfin Scofield.

- Elle marche toujours bien, celle-là, y compris avec les pauvres péquins que tu trouves sur les bancs des jurés. Alors avec quelqu'un comme toi… c'est le coup de baguette magique ! Je passe du dégoût à la commisération. Il est fort, ce Ricky…

Theodore retira son poignet pour retourner à ses fruits secs, sans le quitter des yeux.

- Ca ira… Maintenant le petit génie rêve de réparer le petit Teddy, hm ? De tourner la p'tite clé et de remonter, remonter, remonter jusqu'à ce qu'il marche bien droit, en tapant ses p'tites cymbales en cadence ? Je vais te dire une bonne chose : t'es pas le premier à essayer. Il y a une looongue liste qui te précède, mon biquet. Résultats fructueux jusqu'à présent, non ?

Il enfourna une poignée de friandises.

- Mais j'ai pas la prétention de réparer quoi que ce soit, riposta enfin Michael à présent qu'on lui avait donné un angle d'attaque. Je suis lucide. Je vois petit et je vois futur proche. Je t'ai dit : pas de tuerie, pas de viol, pas de cajoleries malvenues tant qu'on doit faire la route ensemble. Ce que j'ai à ajouter, maintenant, c'est que j'ai conscience que ça va contre ta nature et que ce sera difficile pour toi. Je veux que tu saches que je suis d'accord avec Ricky sur un point : au départ, tu n'y es pour rien mais…

- Parce que jusqu'ici tu croyais vraiment que ma… propension à certains comportements un peu déviants était un choix délibéré ? demanda l'Alabamien en jouant des doigts.

- Ta propension t'a été infligée. Tes comportements sont un choix.

T-bag répondit à cela par un hoquet de rire.

- J'ai l'impression d'entendre une bigote papiste : « aimons le pêcheur, haïssons le péché » !

- Ne détourne pas le sujet ! le reprit durement Scofield. On ne parle que de faire du mal à des innocents, là, point-barre. C'est pragmatique. Aucun dogme abstrait, aucune superstition là-dedans.

Il regarda Bagwell mâchonner ses raisins secs et cacahuètes d'un air désabusé.

- Donc tu crois que j'aurais pu être un homme différent ? finit-il par demander.

- Oui. Et tu peux toujours l'être.

Le pédophile haussa mollement une épaule.

- Je l'ai cru aussi à un moment… et puis, au bout du compte, ça a forcément fini par merder. Même pas par ma faute, en plus ! Si ce n'est que j'avais fait preuve d'une naïveté désolante en mettant cette vaste mascarade sur pieds. J'avais l'impression de marcher en permanence sur des échasses, tu peux me croire. Tu tiens pas très longtemps plus haut que ton cul… … de la même manière que toi… t'aurais pas pu ramper indéfiniment en taule. Pour toi aussi c'était l'impasse. … Sortir ou rien.

- Tu as raison, je n'aurais sans doute pas survécu éternellement… mais j'aurais pu. J'aurais pu essayer, du moins, en adoptant les comportements adéquats. J'aurais pu entrer dans ton gang, lyncher les Afro-américains, supprimer les gêneurs, détrousser les faibles, te servir les jeunes sur un plateau…

T-bag haussa les sourcils et un sourire chafouin se mit à poindre au centre de ses lèvres.

- … J'aurais souffert le martyr intérieurement mais j'aurais pu. Mais Theodore, martela Michael, aussi injuste que ça puisse paraître, c'est à toi de t'adapter au monde… pas à moi de m'adapter à la vie carcérale. Ne serait-ce que parce qu'on y est, maintenant.

- J'en ai fini avec le martyr, moi, Gueule-d'Ange. Il faut que tu comprennes une chose : on cherche tous à s'épanouir, c'est dans notre nature. Toi, tu trouves ton épanouissement dans le martyr, moi dans la jouissance. A bien y réfléchir, je me demande qui de nous deux est le pervers…

- C'est faux, je ne m'épanouis pas dans le martyr, puisque j'aurais préféré ne pas survivre plutôt que d'être torturé comme ça à chaque instant.

Le sociopathe ne leva cette fois qu'un sourcil. Puis, sans commentaire, il tendit le sachet de friandises à Scofield. Ce dernier finit par y piocher… pour se remplir l'estomac.

- Toutes les décisions qu'on est amenés à prendre, c'est notre histoire qui les prend, Beauté… soupira Bagwell sur le ton réconfortant du pilier de comptoir. On croit choisir, on croit que ça vient de nous, des clous… Ca vient de tout ce qui nous a faits tels que nous sommes.

- Raisonnement déterministe de chiffe molle… trancha simplement Michael.

T-bag lui jeta un regard amusé, émoustillé par cette saillie lapidaire peu coutumière.

- Tu peux remuer du croupion tant que tu veux avec la tête dans le sable, ça te fera pas aller beaucoup plus loin, répliqua-t-il.

Le jeune homme le considéra à son tour, les traits plus détendus. Il lui arracha ensuite le sachet des mains et en sortit un raisin sec et une noix de cajou, qu'il plaça dans chacune de ses paumes.

- Lequel tu veux ? lui demanda-t-il.

Le sourire enjoué de Theodore persista. Il avança la main et caressa la paume gauche du bout des doigts pour y cueillir le petit fruit sucré.

- Pourquoi celui-là ? interrogea Scofield.

- Je sais pas, parce qu'on est instinctivement porté vers le sucre pour absorber de l'énergie… ou peut-être parce que j'en bectais souvent quand j'étais sur la route. C'est associé à de bons souvenirs, vas savoir…

Michael en reprit alors un autre dans le sachet et ouvrit à nouveau ses deux mains.

- Bien. Maintenant je te demande de prendre la noix de cajou.

T-bag fronça brièvement les sourcils et obtempéra, perplexe.

- … Eh bien voilà… tu as choisi l'autre option. Tu vois que tu as un libre-arbitre…

- Parce que tu me l'as demandé ! protesta Bagwell.

- Parce que je te l'ai demandé, répéta Scofield.

Il y eut un silence. Puis le pédophile inclina la tête.

- D'accord. Donc, fort de cette petite démonstration, tu veux me faire renoncer au fruit défendu, c'est ça ?

Michael acquiesça. Theodore fit la grimace.

- J'estime que j'y renonce déjà suffisamment pour les besoins de la cavale, quand les circonstances sont rédhibitoires. Si tu me présentes l'occasion sur un plateau, comme tu viens de le faire… Je peux peut-être y renoncer une fois, s'il le faut. De là à me priver de raisins secs à vie, ce sera une autre paire de manche…

- Je ne pécherai pas par démesure. Je te le demanderai une fois, deux fois, trois fois… mais il arrivera bien un moment où nos chemin se sépareront.

« Et le plus tôt sera le mieux » faillit-il ajouter par automatisme, avant de ravaler ses paroles.

- C'est aussi simple que ça, alors ? Tu me le demandes donc j'accepte ? Juste pour tes beaux yeux ?

- Peut-être…

Michael se fendit d'un sourire léger et, pour appuyer son propos, fixa sur T-bag son regard bleu profond, qu'il savait susceptible de faire vaciller bien des fortes-têtes. Il n'avait guère eu de scrupule à en user dans sa jeunesse. Il avait fini par se sentir un peu coupable d'en abuser avec Sara ; la pauvre n'avait eu aucune chance lorsqu'il avait levé les yeux vers elle avant de l'embrasser… De même, ce n'était pas sans un certain malaise qu'il lui faisait miroiter la nuance féroce qui cerclait ses prunelles. Il méprisait les manœuvres de ce soupirant importun mais il n'y avait aucune noblesse de sa part à le subjuguer de la sorte. Bagwell ne se laissait pas désarçonner, pourtant. Toute son attention braquée sur lui en retour, il embrassait l'assaut sans pudeur. Et plus T-bag buvait ces yeux doux dans ce regard inflexible, plus Michael se voyait promettre mille tourments licencieux au fond des siens, si bien que ce fut au prix d'un effort considérable qu'il ne s'inclina pas.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ce petit numéro de charme que tu me sors depuis hier soir, l'air de pas y toucher ? persifla enfin Theodore.

- C'était pas un numéro de charme, tout à l'heure, biaisa Scofield avec insistance. Ca me désole, la façon dont les choses se sont passées pour toi. J'aimerais pouvoir y faire quelque chose… mais ça dépend pas de moi, on est d'accord là-dessus. Toi, il faut que t'arrêtes de te réfugier derrière l'impuissance… faut arrêter ça.

Le criminel mordit à la provocation implicite.

- Pas de danger quand tu me regardes comme ça, mon joli…

Sa langue glissa rêveusement entre ses lèvres. Michael rebondit :

- Alors prouve-moi que t'es en pleine possession de tes moyens, que tu n'es plus une victime.

Bagwell se rapprocha. Le jeune homme eut un léger mouvement de recul, craignant un instant que son interlocuteur ne prennent ses exhortations un peu trop au pied de la lettre.

- … Voilà, c'est ce que je voulais te demander, dit T-bag, sardonique. C'est bien joli, tout ça. Mais qu'est-ce que ça changera, au juste ?

- Ca changera forcément le dégoût dont tu parles. Et ça changera la commisération.

Une moue anima le centre de ses lèvres, avant que la dérision ne rampe jusqu'aux commissure, pour y demeurer suspendue un moment. Pourtant, sans prévenir, Bagwell balaya négligemment le raisin que Scofield tenait encore et retourna la main pour y poser un baiser. C'était trop élégant pour être goulu, et trop charnel pour être courtois. T-bag assumait pleinement ce qu'il avait dissimulé sur la chair figée dans le camion. Cette chair était chaude et consciente, à présent, et il la sentait, la goûtait telle quelle, sans même baisser les yeux. Et Gueule-d'Ange qui n'osait pas bouger, de peur de tout gâcher…

- Tu veux changer le loup en agneau, Beauté ? … Eh bien soit ! Mets-moi dans ton tablier et gave-moi de salades… et je ferai mon possible.

Michael exhala un souffle de soulagement. Il vit Theodore enfourner la noix de cajou qu'il avait gardée et la croquer délicatement au fond de sa mâchoire.

- Je dis bien mon possible, dans la mesure du possible, reprit le sudiste tout en mâchant. Note bien ce que je vais te dire, pastoureau : le jour où l'Aigle t'aura repéré et fondra sur toi pour te baiser, c'est pas l'agneau pascal que tu voudras avoir à tes côtés.

- Pas d'innocent, T-bag. A partir de là, tu sais à quoi t'en tenir, acheva Scofield.


	10. Chapter 10

**Après une pause prolongée, cette road fic ré-embraye grâce à l'ami Pinec, qui co-pilotera désormais avec moi. Il est aux commandes pour ce petit chapitre de reprise. Le mien suivra dans une semaine à peu près. ;)**

**Ecrit par Pinec, donc :**

* * *

Pour Theodore, enfourcher la bécane après la tentative de domination de Michael était une aubaine. Obéir à son animal de compagnie favori, celui qu'il tentait de dompter depuis si longtemps ? Il n'était pas sûr que sa cour puisse aller aussi loin. Trimbaler sa prison avec soi avait eu quelque chose d'excitant lorsqu'ils étaient menottés ensemble. C'était tout à fait aguichant lorsqu'il s'agissait pour Theodore d'être la cellule qui maintenait sa Beauté auprès de lui... Mais ça n'avait plus rien de tentant lorsque celle-ci devenait son maton, essayant de le cadrer et de le frustrer après tant d'années de retenue. Les gitons de la prison ne comptaient plus, bien sûr, et pour ce T-Bag libre leur chair n'était plus assez fraîche, n'avait constitué a posteriori qu'un substitut. Or, cuisiner de la moufette au menu de son barbecue n'était pas un repas de fête, et le pédophile considérait qu'il méritait tout à fait de célébrer sa liberté retrouvée.

Et conduire, les cuisses serrées sur la machine vibrante, exposé au vent, aux odeurs âcres des méandres lents de la rivière, à l'odeur puissante des tapis de feuilles pourrissant sous les grands arbres bordant la route, à l'enivrante essence... conduire était une victoire. C'était le moyen le plus rapide, sur l'instant, d'être grand et de ne pas desserrer les dents. Lancé vers l'ouest sur la AR-92, il se foutait bien de ses potes, et même de la moto monstrueuse et branlante qu'il ne maîtrisait pas encore : il y avait de l'air, de la vitesse, et pas de murs. Et puis au loin, au-delà du court terme de la vision de Scofield, il voyait la richesse, le chapeau de paille, la foule de jeunes gens se dorant au soleil, juste à portée de celle de ses mains qui ne tiendrait pas de bière.

Après la rivière, ils laissèrent derrière eux la plaine pour un peu plus de relief mais les bécanes ne peinaient pas, habituées à porter leurs impressionnants conducteurs. Pour Michael, malgré le paysage changeant du continent américain, tout cela était bien lassant. Il pensait à son frangin, sur la route un peu plus au nord certainement il pensait aux circonstances absurdes qui les avaient amenés à s'associer à des criminels assoiffés de sang, et sa tête dodelinait. De temps en temps, il cessait de suivre la route, s'en remettant implicitement à son conducteur. Après tout, celui-ci risquait sa peau pour lui, et fixer la route ne changerait probablement rien à son quotidien. Il n'avait pas d'arme, il ne serait même pas bon à les défendre... Pourquoi ne pas faire confiance à Buck ? Le mauvais sommeil de la nuit passée se fait sentir, et Michael frissonna en pensant au pouvoir dont T-bag aurait pu abuser, la nuit, sous le regard bienveillant de ses potes il se sentit tel la biche dans la ligne de visée de l'arc : il n'était intact que parce que son bourreau potentiel le voulait bien. Et dire qu'il tentait de le dresser, de le sauver de ses travers ! Ce fut presque un rire qui s'échappa de sa gorge, tandis qu'il posait à nouveau les yeux sur « Teddy », qui conduisait la V-rod quasiment à sa hauteur.

Mais brusquement la bécane s'enraya, pétarada, ralentit. L'ingénieur dut se tordre le cou pour suivre du regard les tracas du pédophile, tandis que les deux autres bolides ralentissaient. Il entendit, plus qu'il ne vit, le crissement métallique du monstre se couchant sur le bitume, ponctué des exclamations rageuses de Ricky au-devant, et du rire étouffé de Buck Bagwell n'était pas en reste, d'ailleurs, pour ce qui était des jurons. Étrangement, Michael ressentit un pincement d'inquiétude à voir la fumée crasseuse s'élever et à entendre le moteur tourner encore, sans voir Theodore se relever. Aussi irritant qu'il le trouvait, faire la route sans lui était déjà inimaginable. Il en avait déjà tracé un bout avec lui, avec ses amis truands bourrus et, en son for intérieur, il était bien heureux de disposer de ce réseau salutaire. Pourtant, on entendit bientôt le moteur se couper et l'animal grogner en-dessous.

- Saloperie de bestiole ! pesta Theodore, qui espérait peut-être se dédouaner d'avance.

Avant même que Ricky ait fini de descendre de sa Harley, sans doute pour aller commettre une atrocité vengeresse au nom de la seconde princesse de sa vie, le pick-up qui roulait à leur suite s'arrêta à la hauteur de Theodore un homme en sortit, la quarantaine bien sonnée, la peau rougie par le soleil et l'air charitable. Les autres à l'avant, sur leurs bécanes, n'osaient plus bouger. Michael tenta de se nicher contre le blouson de Buck dans le but de passer inaperçu, et le sociopathe tâtonna pour trouver son flingue.

T-Bag vit l'homme approcher dans une perspective des plus fâcheuses : couché au sol comme une pute, la machine de métal retournée contre lui, pesant de tout son poids contre son corps, qui soudain lui paraissait frêle. Pas un sbire pour courir à son secours, sur son ordre. Et le pistolet hors de portée... Mais Bagwell sourit, comme l'autre se penchait pour s'assurer qu'il était conscient.

- Ça fume sacrément, dit-il inutilement.

Il se retourna vers le pick-up et, d'un grand geste, sembla appeler du renfort. Un jeune gringalet en sortit. Au vu des similitudes faciales, c'était son fils, ou son neveu l'homme en était néanmoins la version ayant connu plus de Thanksgiving, plus de barbecues du 4 juillet, plus de Noël et plus de bière. Le jeune, lui, restait à remplir. Il s'avança avec un air benêt, bien incapable d'aider à soulever une bécane de cette ampleur.

- Vous êtes blessé ? demanda-t-il à Theodore.

Sans toutefois lui laisser le temps de répondre, il tendit son téléphone à Junior : « appelle le 911 », dit-il.  
Le meurtrier avait le sang au bord des lèvres car il les mordait pour se retenir de glapir sur ces deux idiots. Il voulait se donner l'air rassurant, mais il ne savait pas dans quel état était sa jambe sous la bécane. Il secoua néanmoins la tête avec un sourire et grommela que, sans le poids, ça irait beaucoup mieux. Entre temps, Ricky s'était approché, puisqu'il n'aurait pas été normal pour un type de son envergure de ne pas aider à soulever une telle masse, même s'il s'agissait de la moto que son pote méritait de garder sur la jambe, étant donné qu'il l'avait bêtement couchée.

- J'ai appelé les secours, dit-il avant de tendre sa grande paluche devant lui en se présentant.

Il les remercia de s'être arrêtés, tandis que Theodore les fixait. Leurs yeux pâles de consanguins remuaient trop dans leurs faces molles à son goût. Ils cherchaient quelque chose, ils ne se trouvaient pas là pour rien. Ils m'ont reconnu, pensa-t-il, c'est les flics qu'ils appellent, est-ce que Ricky les a seulement interrompus à temps ? Mais toute la paranoïa s'envola lorsque l'équipe de secours de fortune tenta de mettre l'Electra Glide debout et que Theodore eut soudain des sensations dans sa jambe. C'est en griffant le macadam qu'il se retint d'invectiver les trois hommes et de lister toutes les horreurs meurtrières qui lui traversaient l'esprit. La lèvre supérieure retroussée, il ferma à demi les yeux en contractant sa mâchoire, attendant que ça passe.

Une fois les 380 kilos de Harley enfin redressés, la douleur se calma Bagwell pensait pouvoir affirmer avec suffisamment de force qu'il n'avait rien de cassé pour convaincre les deux envahissants personnages de déguerpir. Toutefois, cela impliquait pour eux-mêmes de repartir vite fait, car les airs suspects des bons samaritains trahissaient aux yeux de T-bag l'intention d'appeler la police dès leur départ. Et repartir nécessitait de regarder sa jambe, moment pénible qu'il aurait préféré remettre à plus tard. Il ricana intérieurement en songeant qu'il lui manquait une perversion : le masochisme. Pas à pas néanmoins, Ricky sembla repousser les intrus qui, dans les méandres suspicieux du cerveau du sociopathe, n'étaient désormais plus là par hasard mais les suivaient sûrement depuis Greers Ferry Road, avant les lacs, à hauteur de Devils Fork.

Le bruit du moteur du pick-up qui s'éloignait le ramena à des soucis plus urgents : l'état dans lequel se trouvait la bécane et le sort qu'il allait lui-même subir aux mains de son propriétaire. La sensation suivante fut pourtant inattendue : au lieu des cris de colère de Ricky, le contact des mains de Gueule-d'Ange sur sa jambe.

- Eh bien Beauté, on demande plus avant de toucher ?  
Mais Michael haussa les épaules et répondit d'une voix monocorde.  
- Si on reste coincés là par ta faute, et qu'on se fait prendre par ta faute, parce que tu voulais jouer au plus fort sur une grosse moto, ne compte pas sur moi pour te sortir de prison la prochaine fois. Bon, ta jambe est intacte, tu va essayer de te lever ou est-ce qu'on va passer la nuit ici ?

T-Bag fit glisser sa langue sur sa lèvre supérieure, sourit de son sourire grimaçant qui pénétrait de frissons la colonne de Scofield, et quémanda :  
- Tu es sûr, Gueule-d'Ange ? Tu ne veux pas tâter un peu plus ?  
Mais Michael se redressait déjà et ne tendit pas la main au pédophile pour l'aider à se relever. Au lieu de cela, il se dirigea vers Ricky, qui contrôlait l'état de la moto.

- Elle peut repartir ? demanda-t-il.


	11. Chapter 11

**Ce chapitre-ci est de ma plume. Attention, ça se corse pas mal (il était sans doute temps), garez les neveux !**

* * *

Ils étaient repartis, Ricky désormais aux commandes de son bolide rayé mais fonctionnel, l'assise résolue et l'air bougon. Il n'avait même pas voulu de Theodore en croupe, et l'avait fait savoir avec force menaces. Le malheureux n'avait pu que traîner la patte jusqu'au véhicule d'un Connor charitable et se hisser péniblement sur le siège arrière, placé haut. La troupe avait dépassé Perryville et poursuivi plus loin au sud sans incident, jusqu'aux abords de Hot Spring. Ils comptaient y faire une halte pour manger un morceau mais ne souhaitaient pas s'aventurer dans le centre-ville. Aussi le contournèrent-ils par le parc national, au nord de la ville. Ils venaient juste d'embrancher Whittington Avenue, en direction de la forêt, lorsqu'ils s'arrêtèrent sur le parking du Café Santa Clare. Bagwell souffrait il avait chaud il était contrarié d'avoir perdu le contrôle de la machine et jusqu'à sa place en selle. Et la simple perspective de se mouvoir pour descendre de la moto de Connor et s'installer dans le rade lui serrait les dents.

Pas un de ses compagnons ne l'attendit ni ne lui tint la porte tandis qu'il clopinait à leur suite, à la manière du vieux Donnie la veille. T-bag maudit silencieusement chacun d'entre eux, à l'exception de Ricky, qui lui devait bien ça. Cette indifférence allait toutefois trouver ample compensation. En le voyant peiner à l'entrée avec sa jambe invalide, une jeune femme s'empressa de se lever pour maintenir la lourde porte vitrée, de manière plus ou moins superflue, et le prendre par le bras.

- Attendez, laissez-moi vous aider, Monsieur !

D'ordinaire, Theodore rechignait passablement à se faire traiter comme un infirme... En taule, en particulier, révéler une défaillance était signer son arrêt de mort. Néanmoins, dans la sécurité toutefois versatile de la vie en société, il était prêt à se défaire de quelques réflexes épidermiques pour se faire manier par un tendron à la beauté un peu maigre, mais tout à fait acceptable. Il distinguait à cet instant chaque fil des cheveux châtain tirés en queue de cheval sur l'oreille, et discernait le contour de la poitrine contre son bras, derrière l'épaisseur rêche d'une salopette en jean. Il ne s'était pas trouvé aussi proche d'une femme depuis longtemps son pauvre corps battu appétait le changement.

- Ronnie, je vous prie ! la corrigea-t-il en recouvrant chaleureusement sa main de la sienne. Merci, jeune dame. C'est bien agréable d'être accueilli comme ça mais, vous savez, cette patte folle ne m'empêche pas de circuler.

- Y a pas de souci, lui assura-t-elle. Où est-ce que je vous emmène ?

T-bag offrit à son adjuvante son sourire le plus charmeur, tout en ayant la décence de le teinter d'une once de gêne.

- Je dois dire que je vous suivrais n'importe où. Sauf si vous attendez de la compagnie... C'est quoi, votre nom ?

- Nell, répondit-elle, la mine amusée.

- Enchanté, Nell, dit-il en lui tendant sa main libre.

Tous ces salems donnèrent à la jeune femme quelques instants pour considérer son offre.

- Enchantée... Eh bien, venez donc vous asseoir avec moi !

Elle paraissait plutôt enthousiaste, à dire vrai. C'était l'avantage, avec les belles du Sud : elles ne se formalisaient pas d'une galanterie un peu cavalière. Les belles qui s'aventuraient hors des églises baptistes et jusque dans les bouis-bouis, bien entendu... Revigoré par la douce fraîcheur de l'air conditionné, Theodore se laissa guider jusqu'à la table de sa sauveuse, non sans accorder une œillade accusatrice et sourdement triomphante à ses comparses, installés au fond du café.

Si les Alabamiens lui retournèrent un rictus, beaux joueurs, Michael, resté dos à la salle après avoir jeté un coup d'oeil à la scène, ne cacha pas son désarroi.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il fabrique ? demanda-t-il nerveusement.

- Il lève la gueuse, Gueule-d'Ange, lui expliqua Buck aimablement.

- Su-per... Très prudent, soupira l'ingénieur en se massant le front.

- Bah, laisse-le s'amuser un peu, le temps qu'on graille un truc... lui conseilla Connor en se saisissant d'un menu coloré.

Lorsque ce dernier eut commandé pour tout le monde, Ricky posa son chaton sur ses genoux puis déploya le carré de carte routière qui les intéressait.

- Voilà, on va donc rejoindre la route principale de la forêt en descendant l'avenue jusqu'à Blacksnake Road. On traversera les bois par le sud et, à la sortie, on quitte l'Etat. Après, faut voir... on pourra peut-être bivouaquer dans les montagnes, à l'ouest de Quachita. C'est discret...

Scofield acquiesça, accompagné d'un murmure d'approbation générale. Par la suite, il osa tourner la tête pour évaluer la situation à la table de T-bag. Ce dernier conversait plaisamment, la mine bluffée, et jouait déjà avec l'un des doigts fins de sa conquête. Même la cuisse en bouillie, celui-ci était toujours d'humeur... Au moins le divertissement restait-il innocent. Michael pouvait toujours se féliciter de cela. Ricky aussi gardait un œil sur les événements tout en grattouillant son greffier... Lorsque la nourriture arriva, le corpulent motard vida son assiette d'oignons frits sur son steak afin de s'en servir comme couvre-plat puis il se leva pour se rendre aux toilettes, adressant en passant une grimace à Theodore pour l'engager à le suivre.

* * *

- Alors ?

- Alors quoi ?

Ricky, après avoir ouvert à la volée toutes les portes des cabines, était désormais appuyé contre l'un des montants.

- Te fous pas de ma gueule ! Ca va, la vie n'est pas trop dure maintenant que t'as bousillé ma bécane ? T'as de la chance que j't'en colle pas une ! Comment t'as fait ton compte, bordel ?

T-bag, encore à l'entrée de la pièce, leva la main en signe d'excuse.

- Me gourmande pas comme ça ! Ta bécane a fait une embardée, mon vieux, je sais pas ce qui s'est passé, je t'assure. Mais j'assume, tu m'connais. Pour l'instant, je suis dans le pétrin, c'est une affaire entendue mais... si tout se passe comme je l'espère, dans quelques temps, je serai en mesure de t'envoyer de quoi rembourser le ravalement de façade de ta princesse.

Le biker apparut satisfait de cette réponse, et ne chercha pas à en savoir plus.

- … Bon. Qu'est-ce que tu fous, là ? Tu contes fleurette ou tu comptes baiser ?

Un sourire polisson rampa sur les lèvres de Bagwell, qui s'adossa nonchalamment au mur des toilettes, sa jambe blessée tendue cependant dans une raideur inhabituelle.

- Ah, j'ai bon espoir...

Ricky allongea le bras pour lui tapoter la tempe de sa grosse pogne.

- C'est super, l'arsouille, mais on a pas toute la journée. Enfin, si ça tenait qu'à moi, hein... J'm'en fous pas mal ! Mais Gueule-d'Ange est déjà chiffonné de te voir badiner avec des inconnues alors imagine le fromage qu'il va nous faire si tu nous fais passer la nuit ici. C'est qu'on avait encore de la route de prévue jusqu'à ce soir...

- Gueule-d'Ange, je l'emmerde. Il a qu'à me sucer lui-même s'il veut avaler les kilomètres, siffla T-bag en balayant le problème d'un petit geste dédaigneux - et plutôt maniéré.

- Eh, je te comprends, lui assura Ricky en levant une main à son tour. En plus tu sors de cabane... Elle a l'air mûre, ta fiancée ?

- Elle veut me montrer sa ferme quand on aura fini de boire un verre alors, tu vois, quelque chose me dit que oui.

- Eh ben c'est du propre. A toi les culbutes dans le foin...

Theodore pencha brièvement la tête.

- C'est pas du foin qu'elles tortorent, les bêtes de la petite... C'est plutôt le genre viande rouge.

- C'est quoi, ces conneries ?

- Imagine-toi que cette sauterelle soigne des alligators de trois-cents kilos ! Dans sa famille ils élèvent ces bestiaux depuis 1900 et quelques... C'est autre chose que les forfanteries de l'ami Donnie, hein ?

Ricky se tordit la lippe en une moue respectueuse.

- Ah ça... Et c'est où, cette ferme ?

- En-bas de l'avenue, à dix minutes à pied apparemment. Et puisqu'on en parle, c'est pas que j'aie quelque chose contre les séances potins dans les toilettes des hommes, mais j'ai d'autres chattes à fouetter. Alors si tu veux bien m'excuser...

Alors que le sociopathe tournait les talons, son compère s'enquit :

- T'as de quoi payer ton coup ?

A ces mots, Bagwell fut bien obligé de faire volte-face, un peu penaud, le temps de se faire glisser un billet de cinq dollars dans la poche.

- Je pense pouvoir distraire Gueule-d'Ange deux bonnes heures... Je l'emmènerai acheter une lampe-tempête.

- Merci, mon gars. Je suis sûr qu'il s'amusera comme un petit fou. Je vous retrouve ici ?

- C'est ça. Et fais-toi siphonner par le haut, tu veux ? T'es pas en état de faire des acrobaties avec ta quille en rade.

- Tu veux pas venir me la tenir, des fois ? sourit Theodore par-dessus son épaule, avant de pousser la porte.

Quinze minutes plus tard, la patte raide mais le pas alerte, le pédophile quittait le Café Santa Clare en compagnie de sa conquête. Il ne put que deviner la consternation de Scofield dans sa fourchette en suspens et sa posture prostrée. T-bag se reput d'imposer ainsi ses bas instincts à l'ancien maître du jeu, tout en restant impeccablement dans les clous. Lorsque la jeune femme lui indiqua un pick-up bleu clair, il ouvrit néanmoins la portière du passager avec le bout de sa manche, juste par précaution.

* * *

Lorsque Nell déverrouilla une lourde porte pour le faire pénétrer dans un grand parc grouillant de roseaux, l'Alabamien piaffait déjà d'anticipation. Pas de voisinage à l'horizon, voilà qui augurait bon. Il suivit la maîtresse de maison sur un chemin de terre battue. Il lui semblait que la douleur dans sa jambe se faisait plus lancinante, ou peut-être était-ce lui qui la ménageait moins qu'avant, dans sa hâte de filer le train de sa future compagne de jeu. Désormais à l'air libre, il reprenait des goulées d'air trop chaud. Pour tout dire, il était pressé d'en finir. Et puis, comme pour le refroidir, l'un des protégés de Nell apparut au détour d'un bouquet de fougères. Un bel alligator vautré là, tout près, à prendre le soleil en silence. Theodore ne put réprimer totalement un mouvement de recul.

- Sacrée bestiole... Et ça risque rien ? s'enquit-il.

La jeune femme laissa échapper un rire attendri.

- Mais non, ils ont été nourris. Et croyez-moi, Ronnie, ils mangent à leur faim ! Évitez de vous ouvrir les veines et tout ira bien, je vous assure.

Sur ce, elle le prit à nouveau par le bras pour l'entraîner dans une petite côte, en direction d'une plate-forme de bois qui s'avançait parmi le sommet des roseaux.

Bagwell découvrit que celle-ci surplombait un marigot artificiel, autour duquel se prélassaient une flopée de sauriens à la veulerie sans doute trompeuse. Certains présentaient une gueule massive entrouverte, les mâchoires plus ou moins écartées. Theodore n'aurait su dire s'il s'agissait là d'une manifestation de l'instinct ou d'une démonstration de force.

- Voilà mes bébés... soupira Nell en les couvant d'un regard satisfait.

- Regardez-moi ces cagnards ! lança l'ex-taulard pour se redonner de la contenance. Et vous les connaissez par leurs petits noms ?

- Non, on leur donne pas de nom. Après c'est trop dur de les abattre, expliqua la jeune femme toujours à son bras.

T-bag sourit. Leur approche en la matière différait, vraisemblablement. Il scruta un moment les alligators en contrebas, leurs gros corps cuirassés et leurs ondulations immobiles à même le sol. Son attention revint bientôt à la femme qui se tenait si près de lui et lui détaillait à présent le métier. L'air qui montait du marigot était plus humide, mais toujours aussi étouffant. Theodore n'était pas venu là pour se faire étuver. Il avait mal. Et il était raide dans son jean depuis trop longtemps. Et après tout, sa complice ne l'avait pas ramassé non-plus pour lui faire une conférence.

Alors il poussa brusquement la jeune femme contre le garde-fou métallique et l'embrassa férocement, autant par convention que par diversion – il n'avait jamais été très doué pour les baisers. L'éleveuse de monstres ne semblait pas décidée à faire de manières, et Bagwell saisit l'occasion pour faire sauter aussitôt les bretelles de la salopette et en abaisser le pan, en glissant goulûment la paume sur le sein qui avait effleuré son bras, au café. Enhardi par la poigne avide qui se referma sur sa chemise, il caressa directement l'entrejambe inhabituellement creuse sous ses doigts, à travers le jean. La petite inspira entre ses dents. Bien, ce ne serait même pas un viol ni quoi que ce soit d'approchant, alors ! C'est Gueule-d'Ange qui serait content d'entendre ça. T-bag abaissa sèchement tout ce qui lui faisait obstacle sur les cuisses de sa partenaire et, sans plus de cérémonie vestimentaire, ouvrit sa braguette pour enfin, enfin se la planter quelque part ! Ils hoquetèrent et grognèrent tour à tour tandis qu'il s'enfonçait entre les jambes bridées, à peine ouvertes, en roulant des hanches aussi langoureusement que sa quille douloureuse le lui permettait. C'était l'avantage avec les chattes, ou du moins les chattes de grande fille : ça y rentrait comme dans du beurre. Cette facilité était tout à fait bienvenue, à ce moment-là. Il pourrait très vite monter la belle à fond de train avec sa bénédiction, et celle de Gueule-d'Ange en prime. Comme il était sage... Quel bon garçon il faisait, à soulever dans les règles de la femelle majeure et consentante pour le bon plaisir de sa Beauté ! Et pour récolter quoi, au bout du compte, sérieusement ? A mesure que le plaisir sexuel croissait, Bagwell le sentait aiguillonné par une irritation grandissante. Il se retira et retourna assez brutalement son amusette sur la rambarde, sans que celle-ci ne semble s'en formaliser. Il reprit son office _a tergo_, là où il l'avait commencé, en fulminant que les circonstances l'amènent à obéir, cette fois délibérément. Il n'avait pas envie de revoir ses exigences à la baisse en matière de divertissement. Il n'avait aucun dessein pour ce pique-nique improvisé en route. En l'occurrence, seul son propre plaisir le concernait et, en dépit de la tension accumulée, T-bag peinait à le pousser à pleine puissance. Il était pourtant dans un endroit de rêve, entouré d'autres grands prédateurs naturels dont il aurait adoré admirer l'expertise. Et il avait besoin de se soulager en profondeur. Ne serait-ce que pour pouvoir à l'avenir parader une vertu impeccable sous le nez de Gueule-d'Ange et peut-être, peut-être, le convaincre de se laisser approcher tout doucement... Oui, il ferait ça pour Gueule-d'Ange qui, jusqu'à preuve du contraire, n'était pas omniscient... Alors, ni vu ni connu, Bagwell passa le bras sous la gorge de sa proie et lui écrasa la trachée.


End file.
